A life's story in space
by Niralia
Summary: Lyra est unique. Sœur adoptive de Jim Kirk, elle est aussi la dernière représentante de son peuple exterminé quelques années plus tôt. Commandeur à Starfleet, la voilà embarquée dans une aventure à bord de l'entreprise pour sauver Vulcain de la menace romulienne !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_2239_

C'était un soir d'hiver, que tout commença …

La Terre entière semblait retenir son souffle, quand cette nuit-là, le ciel déposa sur le sol de l'Iowa, un bien étrange fardeau. Une petite fille, d'à peine neuf années terrestres, reposait à l'intérieur d'une étrange navette spatiale. Ce n'est pas la navette, qui intrigua les deux seuls habitants de cette région reculée. Non, cela ils en avaient l'habitude avec les vaisseaux de Starfleet qui sillonnés les airs bien souvent. Ce qui les intrigua, c'est cette enfant venu de l'espace. Ils avaient déjà vu des peuples d'autres planètes à la télévision, mais celle-ci ressemblait à une humaine. Une toute petite humaine seule et perdue dans les confins de l'Univers.

Les deux habitants qui trouvèrent la petite, une jeune femme au cheveux blonds et son fils de six ans, prirent l'enfant avec eux et l'emmenèrent. Après l'avoir réchauffer en la plaçant près du feu dans l'âtre, ils attendirent doucement son réveil, se posant de nombreuses questions. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas, sa maman ne pouvait pas lui expliquer car elle-même ne savait pas ce qui venait de ce passait en cette nuit étrange.

L'enfant se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. La mère et son fils s'approchèrent et entreprirent de la rassurer. La femme se dit alors que l'enfant possédait les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, et la chevelure la plus noire qu'elle n'ai aperçu de sa vie. La petite fille avait un regard vide et triste même quand elle riait au éclat, comme si quelque chose l'avait profondément touché. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son enfance. C'est alors que la femme comprit que l'enfant est un cadeau tombé du ciel, pour elle et son fils. Elle allait l'élever, et lui faire oublier tout son chagrin.

Le lendemain matin, elle entreprit toutefois des recherches pour retrouver les parents de l'enfant, sans succès. Alors, un soir qu'elle couchait son fils, elle lui dit simplement :

« - Jim, mon garçon. Tu vois cette petite fille, et bien c'est ta grande sœur maintenant. Désormais, son nom sera Lyra Kirk … »


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, voici ma première fanfiction sur le thème de Star Trek ! J'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire !**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire :**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 1 :

_Année 2258_

Non mais quel idiot ! Qu'ai-je fais au bon dieu pour mériter un frère pareil ?! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête, si ?

I peine une heure, je suis revenue d'une mission de trois heure, et Pike m'annonce que mon petit frère ne s'est pas calmé depuis mon départ. Cet idiot a trouvé le moyen d'entrer à Starfleet, ce qui n'est pas commun sachant ce qui est arrivé à son père, le capitaine George Kirk. Mais en plus, voilà qu'il est convoqué à une audience disciplinaire pour avoir tricher au test de Kobayashi Maru. Je crois que je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?!

Je me dépêche d'avancer. Les couloirs de l'Académie se succède les uns aux autres, tandis que je me dirige vers l'amphithéâtre. Tout n'est que rouge, blanc et gris : les couleurs des cadets de Starfleet. Ça me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, les souvenirs de mes quatre années passés dans cette école. Mon diplôme en poche, avec les félicitations des enseignants, je m'étais retrouvé Commandeur d'un vaisseau sous les ordres du capitaine Christopher Pike. L'année suivante, l'Amiral Marcus faisait de moi son bras droit, et Commandeur de son vaisseau, pour sa mission de trois ans dans l'espace. Trois ans que je ne suis pas revenu sur ma planète d'accueil. Trois ans que je n'ai pas revu Jim.

Deux hommes en uniforme se tiennent devant les portes de l'amphithéâtre, de simples agents de sécurité. À la vue de l'insigne sur ma poitrine, et sûrement de mon air qui doit franchement pas donné envie de faire la discussion, ils échangent un regard car ils savent qui je suis. Ma réputation n'est plus à refaire. Ils décident de me laisser passer sans poser de question, ce qui est très judicieux de leur part. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver !

« - Cadet Kirk, il a été soumis à cette assemblée la preuve que vous avez enfreint notre code déontologique en transgressant l'article 1-7-43 du règlement de Starfleet. Et … Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je m'avance d'un pas assuré en direction des hommes qui surplombe la salle. Mes longs cheveux noirs ondulants dans mon dos, mes talons claquent sur le parquet bien ciré. Je relève la tête fièrement, je ne me laisserais pas intimider. Mon entrée ne passe pas inaperçue, je dois dire. Au moins, j'ai toute leur attention :

« - Commandante Lyra Kirk, actuellement au service de l'Amiral Marcus et anciennement du Capitaine Christopher Pike. Envoyée par celui-ci afin de veiller au bon déroulement de l'audience disciplinaire de l'élève James Tibérius Kirk. Mais je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Continuez. »

Le haut gradé chargé de l'audience se nomme Richard Darnett. C'est un homme respectable, mais beaucoup trop influençable pour son propre bien. Il me fixe, perplexe. Je lève un sourcil face à son silence. Il se tourne vite vers Jim :

« - Bon, et bien. Euh … _commence-t-il perturbé_. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que nous commencions, monsieur ? »

Jim me regarde un instant, je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

« - Oui, j'estime avoir le droit d'être confronté à mon accusateur. »

Sur un signe du juge, un homme se lève dans l'assistance. Enfin, pas exactement. Il s'agit d'un vulcain du nom de Spock. Merde ! Foutu oreilles pointus ! Je hais les vulcains. Non pas que je sois raciste, bien entendu. Mais cela fait des années que je hais ces sangs verts et leur foutu logique, depuis que j'ai neuf ans exactement. Spock était élève à Starflett en même temps que moi, cependant, il en est sorti un an avant moi. Tout le monde n'a pas l'avantage de savoir contrôler ses émotions comme lui ! J'aurai pu sortir en trois ans … si je n'avais pas eu quelques problèmes disciplinaire.

« - Veuillez avancer, je vous prie. »

Spock tire sur sa veste pour la rajuster, et descend nous rejoindre. Je m'approche un peu plus de Jim. Le vulcain me fixe un instant, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la curiosité dans son regard. J'ai dit presque, il faut pas non plus exagéré ! Il doit me reconnaître car la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure … Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Un cadet de ma classe m'avait énervé à poser des question sur ma famille, et Spock et sa foutu logique sont passés par là au mauvais moment !

« - Le Commandeur Spock est l'un de nos plus brillant diplômé. Avec vous bien entendu, Miss Kirk, _rajoute Darnett avec empressement devant ma grimace_. C'est lui qui programme le test Kobayashi Maru depuis quatre ans. Commandeur ?

- Cadet Kirk, vous avez trouvé le moyen d'installer et d'activer un sous-programme dans la simulation, _commence Spock_, et par le fait, changer les conditions du test.

- Tout ça pour me dire ? _Demande Jim_.

- En terme plus courant, vous avez triché, _annonce Darnett._ »

Les paroles du haut gradé déclenchent des murmures dans l'assistance. Chacun regarde Jim avec colère pour certain, admiration pour d'autres. Moi, j'alterne entre les deux sentiments. Je ne le blâme pas d'avoir triché, au contraire, il faut une sacrée dose de courage pour le faire. Non, je lui en veux surtout pour avoir oser ce faire prendre ! Le pire, c'est que cet idiot de Spock nous regarde maintenant avec satisfaction. Ça va pas se passer comme ça !

« - Une petite question, si vous me le permettez, _je demande_. La réponse, je crois qu'on la connaît tous. Le test en lui-même est une tricherie, je me trompe ? Vous l'avez programmé pour être voué à l'échec.

- Votre argument exclu la possibilité d'un scénario voué à l'échec, _explique l'Impassible Spock._

- Je ne crois pas au scénario voué à l'échec, _lance Jim_.

- Alors non content d'avoir faussée le test, vous avez éludé la principale leçon.

- Dans ce cas éclairez-moi. »

Bon sang, Jim ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas te défendre ? Je lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

« - Vous devriez le savoir, Cadet Kirk, _continue Spock_. Un capitaine ne peut pas tricher avec la mort. »

Ça c'était un coup bas ! Je sens ma haine pour cet idiot de vulcain augmenter d'un cran.

« - Mieux que personne … _Marmonne mon petit frère._

- Votre père, le lieutenant George Kirk, commandait son vaisseau au moment où il a été tué. C'est exact ?

- Je crois que vous avez été vexé que Jim batte votre test, _j'interviens._ Tout comme vous l'avez été quand je l'ai moi-même battu, il y a cinq ans. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été accusé de tricherie moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser que Jim a tricher, sachant qu'il est mon frère ? »

C'est pas en me regardant comme que tu vas m'effrayer, sang vert !

« - J'ai étudié vos dossiers à tout les deux, et il me semble que le cadet Kirk n'est pas votre frère à proprement parler. Il est donc logique qu'il n'ai pas les mêmes facilités intellectuelles que vous, Commandeur. »

Ce serais-ce un compliment ?! Je ne sais pas trop comment je doit le prendre, là !

« - Voilà pourquoi il me semble logique qu'il est triché. Cela doit être dur de savoir qu'une personne en qui on a confiance peut s'abaisser à de tels occupations, non ? »

- Serais-ce du sarcasme, Mr Spock ?

- Je m'essaye simplement à votre langage humain. »

Amusée (légèrement, ça reste qu'en même un vulcain), il soulève un sourcil dans l'attente de ma réponse, auquel je répond par un petit rire avant de reprendre :

« - Pour en revenir à Jim, et à votre question sarcastique, non ce n'est pas dur. Soyons réaliste, je sais que Jim a triché. Désolé Jim, c'est la vérité ! Mais la question n'est pas de savoir comment le punir de cet acte, mais de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça. A mon humble avis, il n'a fait que rééquilibré les chances, car ce test n'est en aucun cas fair-play !

- Et pourtant, il n'a pas cerné le véritable but de ce test. Celui-ci est d'expérimenter la peur. La peur face à une mort certaine. Pour accepter cette peur et garder le contrôle sur soit-même, comme sur l'équipage. Une qualité dont tout capitaine de Starfleet devrait être habité. »

Jim ne sait pas quoi répondre, ça lui change. Quant-à Spock, il est trop sûr de lui. Il est tant que quelqu'un lui donne une leçon ! Je lance alors :

« - Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, Mr Spock, que tout capitaine de Starfleet devrait être un vulcain ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai encore du mal à saisir toutes les nuances du langage humain ? Serais-ce de l'ironie ?

- En effet, Mr Spock, quel perspicacité ! De manière … logique, dirons-nous, seul un vulcain est capable de vraiment garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Car, voyez-vous, la peur est une émotion des plus importantes pour les hommes. Nous pouvons, dans le meilleur des cas, la surmonter mais au fond de nous, elle reste toujours présente. Et comme, à ma connaissance, seuls les vulcains savent parfaitement éliminés toutes émotions, je vous repose la question. Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que tout capitaine de Starfleet devrait être un vulcain ? »

Chacun attend sa réponse. Spock me fixe, tandis qu'il cherche une réponse logique à mes paroles. Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a jamais voulu insinuer que les vulcains feraient des meilleurs capitaines que les humains, mais j'aime le savoir sans réponse. Un juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Je me retiens de justesse d'éclater de rire devant le petit sourire que Jim m'adresse.

Cependant, avant que Spock ne puisse répondre, un jeune lieutenant arrive dans la salle.

« - Pardonnez-moi, monsieur … »

Il se dirige vers Darnett et lui remet un écran de surveillance. Celui-ci le lit un instant, puis se tourne vers ses collègues afin de leur faire par du message. Ils semblent tous dans un état fébrile. Que ce passe-t-il, encore ?!

« - Un appel de détresse nous a été envoyé depuis Vulcain. Notre flotte principale étant engagée dans le système Laurentien, ordre à tout les cadets de se rendre sur le champ au hangar numéro 1. Vous aussi, Miss Kirk. L'Amiral Marcus vous envoie en tant que Commandeur suppléent à bord de l'USS Entreprise, aux cotés du Capitaine Pike et du Commandeur Spock ici-présent. Rompez ! »

Tout le monde se lève avec précipitation. Je lance un regard haineux à Spock, mais celui-ci ne me regarde pas. Il semble … inquiet. Depuis quand les sangs verts ressentent-ils des émotions ? Ah oui, il est à demi-humain ! La poisse !

Jim se trouve être en grande conversation avec un autre cadet :

« - C'est qui le salopard aux oreilles pointus ? _Demande-t-il avec hargne. _

- J'en sais rien … mais je l'aime bien, répond son ami.

- Et bien pas moi, _dis-je en avançant vers eux_. Qu'il vienne m'emmerder avec sa foutu logique, et je l'envoie faire un tour sur Kronos. Avec un bon coup pied dans les parties génitales, en prime ! »

Jim et son ami me regarde choqué. Je leur lance un petit sourire d'excuse. C'est pas ma faute, si je hais les oreilles pointus ! Si ?

« - Bones, je te présente ma sœur. La si charmante, aimable, courtoise, innocente …

- C'est bon, il a compris je crois !

- … Lyra Kirk ! Lyra, voici Léonard McCoy, médecin en devenir.

- Enchanté, _me dit celui-ci_. »

Nous nous serons la main, et échangeons les politesses habituelles. Il a l'air sympa le doc ! Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le hangar numéro 1, où sont placées les navettes qui nous mènerons aux vaisseau, tout les deux m'expliquent les circonstances de leur rencontre. J'aurai adorer voir Jim le nez en sang, histoire de lui faire payer son arrogance ! Moi, sadique ? Non, jamais !

Un lieutenant annonce les noms des cadets, afin qu'ils puissent être placés dans les vaisseaux. Les plus brillants se retrouvent sur l'USS Enterprise, un vaisseau si récent qu'il n'a pas encore été baptisé. Le vaisseau que je suis censé diriger aux côtés de Spock … Seigneur, aidez-moi dans cette épreuve ! Je vais pas survivre !

« - … et Léonard McCoy, l'USS Enterprise. »

Au moins, je ne serais pas seule.

« - Ils ne m'ont pas appelé. Ils ne m'ont pas appelé !

- Jim ! »

Celui-ci ne m'écoute pas et se dirige vers le lieutenant qui a ''oublié'' d'annoncer son nom.

« - Pourquoi je n'ai pas été appelé ? Vérifiez sur votre écran. Kirk, James T. !

- Je suis désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à participer à cette mission, Cadet Kirk. Vous êtes mis au arrêt en attendant la fin de votre conseil disciplinaire. »

Le lieutenant part, nous laissant en plan. Jim est effondré. J'aimerais faire quelque chose, mais je sais que c'est mieux qu'il reste ici. Pour lui, et pour ma santé mentale. Je me sentirai pas à l'aise si je devais m'inquiéter pour lui à chaque instant. Surtout qu'il a un don pour attirer les ennuis comme personne !

Mon bipper s'active.

« - Jim. Je suis désolée, mais il est temps pour moi de rejoindre la passerelle. On se parlera à mon retour, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais convaincre l'Amiral Marcus de te garder au sein de l'Académie, quand la mission sera fini.

- C'est pas grave, j'aurais juste voulu t'accompagner. Ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu, et je m'était dit, que cela nous aurai permis de passer du temps ensemble, mais je me suis trompé visiblement …, _dit-il avec son regard de chien battu._

- Oh non ! James Tibérius Kirk ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! Je ne peut rien faire ! Je … et zut ! Bones, toi tu peut faire quelque chose pour lui. Une dose de vaccin contre la puce de melvaran devrait t'aider. Je vous laisse, je suis en retard ! »

Je part en courant. Je ne prend pas la peine de m'expliquer, je sais que Bones peut comprendre. Je monte dans une navette et m'assoie près d'un des hublots. Lorsque la navette s'envole, le ciel s'étend à perte de vue. Je laisse un sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Bientôt, je serais chez moi : l'Espace, frontière de l'infini …

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur la passerelle. Chacun est à sa place. Les nouveaux lieutenants devant leur écrans, Pike sur son gros siège bien rembourré, et Spock à ses côtés. Dire que je vais devoir diriger avec lui ! Il me tape déjà sur le système ! Mieux vaut que je l'ignore :

« - Bonjour, Capitaine. »

Pike se tourne vers moi, souriant comme jamais.

« - Commandeur Kirk ! Ravi de vous revoir parmi mon équipage. Votre présence nous a manqué, même si Mr Spock a su vous remplacer remarquablement bien !

- Je suis moi aussi ravi d'être de retour ! L'Amiral Marcus voyage que très peu, malheureusement. Quant-à mon remplacement, je suis sûr que Mr Spock a été remarquable dans tout les domaines …

- Encore une fois, serais-ce de l'ironie ? _Interroge le vulcain._

- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez Spock. »

Je m'éloigne sans plus attendre sous son regard figé sur moi, et je me dirige vers l'écran qui m'a été désigné. _Lyra : 1, Spock : 0 !_

Je reçois alors un message de la salle des machines.

« - Capitaine, _dis-je_, salle des machines prête à appareiller.

- Merci. »

Le Capitaine Pike se tourne vers les membres de l'équipage présent sur la passerelle.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, le voyage inaugural de notre vaisseau mérité un départ en grande pompe que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de lui offrir. Le retour de son équipage sain et sauf sera sont plus beau baptême. Aussi, nous accueillons de nouveau parmi nous le Commandeur Lyra Kirk, à la demande de l'Amiral Marcus. Elle participera à la mission en tant que Commandeur Suppléent auprès de Mr Spock. Poursuivez. »

Puis, il lance la communication visuelle, qui renvoie son image dans tout le vaisseau.

« - A tout les ponts, ici le Capitaine Pike. Parez au départ, pilote ? Propulseur.

- Amarres retirer, capitaine, _annonce un lieutenant d'origine asiatique._ Contrôle du dock prêt, propulseurs allumés. Départ du spatiodock. »

Je profite de inattention générale, pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les écrans de contrôle, à la recherche de Jim. Je suis sûr que Bones a réussi à le faire entrer à bord de l'Enterprise. Une des caméra de l'infirmerie me le confirme. Je peut y voir McCoy lui administrer une piqûre qui le plonge dans le sommeil. Pas bête, au moins il ne fera pas de bêtises ! J'espère simplement qu'il ne fera pas de réaction allergique au vaccin …

Je ferme l'écran au moment où la flotte se dissipe à cause de la distorsion. Le pilote reprend :

« - La flotte a quitté le spatiodock capitaine. Prêt à passer en distorsion.

- Mettez le cap sur Vulcain.

- A vos ordres, capitaine ! Trajectoire calculée.

- Distorsion maximum, _ordonne Pike_. Foncez. »

Le lieutenant lance alors la distorsion, et … rien ne se passe. Je lui lance un petit sourire, auquel il répond par une grimace. Le capitaine demande alors à Spock :

« - Commandeur, où est le pilote McKenna ?

- Il a eu une infection pulmonaire, capitaine. Il n'a pas pu prendre son poste.

- Je m'appelle Hikaru Sulu, _intervient le lieutenant._

- Vous êtes bien pilote, n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Pike, avec un sourire moqueur._

- Euh, je confirme monsieur. Je vois pas, euh … comment dire. Ce qui cloche. »

Le pauvre pilote, paniqué, se met à chercher son erreur.

« - L'amortisseur inertiel externe est-il débloqué ? _Je lui chuchote._ »

Sulu se dépêche d'appuyer sur les boutons pour le débloquer, me remerciant du regard, et l'Enterprise se lance en distorsion.

L'Enseigne Chekov, sous l'ordre de Pike, lance la communication visuelle du vaisseau, et énonce le briefing mission à l'équipage :

« - Puis-je avoir votre attention, je vous prie. À 22h00, la télémétrie a détecté une anomalie dans la zone neutre. Le phénomène semble être lié à une tempête d'éclairs dans l'espace. Juste après, Starfleet a reçu un signal de détresse du Haut Commandement Vulcain. Leur planète a été le théâtre d'une activité sismique. Notre mission est de constater la situation sur Vulcain, et de faciliter son évacuation si nécessaire. On se posera sur Vulcain dans environ 30 minutes. Merci de votre attention. »

Je me lève. On a plus besoin de moi avant près de 30 minutes, je dois aller voir Jim. Pike me donne tout de suite l'autorisation de me retirer, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Alors que je passe dans un couloir menant à l'infirmerie, je vois Spock en grande conversation avec l'Enseigne Uhura. Intéressant … Je me glisse sans difficultés dans une interstice du mur, et les dépasse sans me faire remarquer.

L'infirmerie est vide à seulement quelques minutes de notre départ. Jim est allongé sur un des lits, pendant que Bones surveille l'avancé de sa réaction au vaccin.

« - Beau travail, docteur. Je savais que vous y arriverais ! Jim va dormir combien de temps ?

- Merci, mais vous m'avez grandement aidé. Il sera dans cet état une vingtaine de minutes, je pense. On peut se tutoyer, non ?

- Bien sûr, oui. Après tout, tu es son meilleur ami. Je suis contente qu'il ai eu quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés pendant mon absence.

- C'était avec plaisir, Jim est quelqu'un de bien ! On s'est beaucoup aidé, comme on est arrivé ensemble à Starfleet. Cependant, avec lui, c'est pas toujours facile !

- Je veux bien le croire ! Déjà enfant, il a sauté d'une voiture en marche au bord d'une falaise. Et je ne crois pas que ça se soit améliorer avec l'âge !

- C'est sûr. Au fait, Jim m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une grande sœur !

- En fait, je suis pas à proprement parler sa sœur. Sa mère, Winona, m'a recueilli quand j'avais neuf ans. Jim en avait six.

- Et où sont tes parents ? D'où viens-tu ?

- Ça, c'est une trop longue histoire pour être racontée maintenant. Et puis, il faut que je retourne à la passerelle ! »

Je part sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Une fois de le couloir, je m'appuie contre le mur et respire un grand coup. Que je sois coincé avec un vulcain ça passe, que je sois en train de secourir se foutu peuple aux oreilles pointus je peut encore supporter, mais qu'en plus on me parle de ma famille là c'est plus possible ! Je respire à fond. Je sens la colère m'envahir, comme à chaque fois que je pense à ma famille et à ceux que j'ai perdu. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, je dois rester forte pour la mission et pour Jim. C'est dur, parfois, de sentir des émotions nous envahir ainsi, sans qu'on puisse les contrôler complètement. Pour l'instant, j'y arrive mais je sais qu'un jour, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et je deviendrais un danger pour ceux qui m'entourent. Dieu merci, ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé !

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je me redresse, et reprend mon attitude de Commandeur. Spock apparaît :

« - Commandeur Kirk, le capitaine veut …

- Oh vous ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver ! »

Je le dépasse vite et part vers la passerelle, laissant un Spock stupéfait. Enfin, stupéfait est un bien grand mot pour un vulcain … Pauvre Spock. J'aurais peut-être pas du m'énerver, mais quelle idée de venir à chaque fois que je suis énervée ! Et puis, il a de là chance. Cette fois, je lui ai pas frappé.

« - Ah Commandeur ! Mr Spock vous a fait passer le message ?

- Euh, et bien … Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de m'expliquer, j'étais très pressée de revenir ici Capitaine.

- Vraiment ? Et bien, maintenant que vous êtes là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous atteindrons Vulcain d'ici quelques minutes, il est temps de se préparer. »

Je prend place tranquillement, Spock à ma droite. Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ma petite crise de tout à l'heure. Oups

. Alors que nous attendons, des cris retentissent :

« - Jim, attend ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Kirk ! »

Jim débarque sur la passerelle. Bones et Uhura à ses trousses ! Grand dieu, qu'a-t-il encore manigancé ?

« - Capitaine Pike ! _Crie-t-il_. Faut stopper le vaisseau !

- Kirk ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à bord de l'Enterprise ? »

Spock et moi nous levons d'un même mouvement. Pike me lance un regard accusateur, il s'est que c'est grâce à moi et Bones qu'il est ici. Bien joué Jim, je vais avoir le droit à un sermon à cause de toi !

Bones essaye d'intervenir en mettant le comportement de mon frère comme effet d'une réaction au vaccin mais celui-ci l'interrompt :

« - Bones, s'il-te-plaît. Vulcain n'est pas victime d'une catastrophe naturelle, mais attaqué par les Romuliens.

- Romuliens ? Es-tu sûr ? _Je demande._

- Cadet Kirk, je crois que vous vous êtes suffisamment fait remarquer, _dit Pike_. McCoy, veuillez le ramenez à l'infirmerie. On en reparle plus tard.

- A vos ordres. »

Mais Jim ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter là, il continue sur sa lancée. Spock intervient :

« - Mr Kirk n'est pas habilité à se retrouver à bord.

- On sait que vous êtes le roi des pinailleur … _commence Jim_.

- D'après le règlement de Starfleet, vous êtes un passager clandestin. _Reprend Spock._ J'expulse le Cadet sur le champ si vous le souhaitez, capitaine.

- Essayez, le cadet en question tente de sauver ce vaisseau ! _Je lance_. »

Tout le monde se tait à ma remarque. Je tente de m'expliquer :

« - Capitaine, je connaît mon frère. Jamais il n'interviendrait ici sans bonne raison. Écoutez-le, je vous prie.

- Capitaine, on va être attaqué ! _Relance Jim._

- A en croire quel fait ? _Demande Spock d'un ton implacable._

- C'est une anomalie similaire à cette tempête d'éclairs qu'on nous signale, qui as eu lieu le jour-même de ma naissance. Juste avant qu'un vaisseau Romulien attaque l'USS Kelvin. Vous le savez capitaine, j'ai lu votre thèse. Ce bâtiment, équipé d'un armement très avancé n'a jamais été revu ni signaler depuis ce temps-là. Le Kelvin a été attaqué aux abords de l'espace Klingon, et à 23h00 hier soir, il y a eu une attaque. 47 croiseurs klingons ont été détruit par des Romuliens, et selon le rapport, les Romuliens n'avaient qu'un vaisseau. Un vaisseau gigantesque. Le cadet Uhura pourra vous le confirmer.

- C'est exact, Capitaine, _annonce celle-ci_. Il se trouve que j'ai intercepté et traduit le message personnellement. Ces affirmations sont exactes. On fonce droit dans un piège. »

Je souris devant cet logique implacable de Jim, digne d'un vulcain, et commence :

« - La logique du Cadet est fondée, capitaine. Et le lieutenant Uhura est experte ...

- En xénolinguistique, _continue Spock._ Il semble donc sage …

- D'accepter sa conclusion, _je termine_. »

Silence … Il vient de se passer quoi là ?! Spock semble aussi choqué que moi. Tiens une émotion … ! Depuis quand on fini les phrases de l'autre ? Je crois que je vais vomir … Chacun nous regarde bizarrement, et ça ce comprend ! Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible, surtout avec Spock ! Ça veut dire que lui et moi, on … se comprend ? Je vais mourir !

« - Et bien, si mes deux Commandeurs sont d'un même avis, _ironise Pike_, je vais les écouter. Sondez la planète Vulcain à la recherche de transmission en romulien. »

Uhura remplace alors le lieutenant en communication mais ne trouve rien cependant. Aucun contact n'est possible avec la planète, preuve qu'ils sont bien attaqués. Pike ordonne l'activation des boucliers, et de l'alerte rouge. Je regagne mon siège, légèrement perturbée, et Jim vient prendre place près du capitaine. Spock et moi, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre le plus possible. Uhura me lance un regard plein de colère.

L'alarme d'alerte résonne dans tout le bâtiment. Nous attendons avec angoisse pour les jeunes, et calme pour les anciens tels que moi, Pike et Spock.

« - Arrivé sur Vulcain dans cinq secondes, _dit Sulu_. »

Nos regards sont rivés sur l'espace qui s'étend devant nous.

« - Quatre. Trois. Deux …»

Je croise le regard de Spock, alors que Vulcain apparaît.

À suivre …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, toutes les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenues !**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement la semaine prochaine !**

**A plus, **

**Niralia.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody !**

**Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre de _A life's story in space _!**

**Starfleetgame :** **Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Quant-au caractère de Spock, c'est un vrai challenge d'essayer de le retranscrire sur papier car, comme tu l'a dit, sa nature est très complexe. J'espère cependant que ça continuera à te plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 :

La flotte se dresse devant nous …

Ou ce qu'il en reste. Ces vaisseaux qui faisaient la fierté de Starfleet sont détruits. Leur silhouettes qui dominaient autrefois les cieux ne sont plus. Leurs passagers ont péris. Des morceaux d'aciers, de fers et de divers autres métaux flottent maintenant dans le vide de l'espace.

La flotte se dressait devant nous …

L'Enterprise s'écarte vivement, sous les ordres de Pike, juste avant de percuter ce qui était la passerelle principale d'un autre vaisseau.

« - Manœuvre d'évitement !

- En cours, monsieur ! »

L'Enterprise tremble sur lui-même, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Devant moi s'étend une chose que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de dix-neuf années terrestres. La guerre. J'avais neuf ans la dernière fois que j'ai vu un tel carnage, et j'espérais ne jamais avoir a subir de nouveau cette épreuve. Faut croire que la chance n'a jamais été avec moi … On dit souvent que nos souvenirs les moins heureux refont toujours surfaces aux moment les moins propices. Et bien, c'est la vérité !

Les cris résonnent de nouveau à mes oreilles comme si s'étaient hier. Le visage de ma mère, ma vrai mère, apparaît devant mes yeux comme si jamais elle ne m'avait quitté …

_**- Je suis désolée, mon enfant. Tu vas devoir partir seul. Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la navette pour nous deux. Je t'aime, ma chérie !**_

_**- Maman ! Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai peur !**_

_**- C'est la guerre, Lunya. C'est normal d'avoir peur, la guerre détruit tout sur son passage. Tu vas survivre, ma fille des étoiles. Pour moi, pour Aresta, pour notre peuple. Nous vivrons à travers toi, à travers ta mémoire. N'oublies pas d'où tu viens et qui tu es, ma fille !**_

Un bloc de ferraille percute soudain le vaisseau, qui fait un bond sur la droite. Plongée dans mes souvenirs, je bascule sur le côté, trop tard pour m'accrocher. Cependant, je ne tombe pas sur le sol dur, mais dans une paire de bras. Spock. Encore lui. Il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase de manière très gracieuse au sol. Quoique le côté gracieux est à revoir. Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, trop surprise pour être hautaine envers lui, auquel il répond en faisant de même.

« - A tout les postes ! L'ingénieur Holsen au rapport ! »

L'Enterprise fait alors un tour sur lui même, évitant de nombreux débris en lévitation.

« - Capitaine ! Nous sommes trop prêt du vaisseau Romulien, _dis-je_. Il faut se placer en dessous d'eux ! »

Pike ordonne la manœuvre à Sulu, et le vaisseaux commence à descendre. L'Enterprise se retrouve grandement abîmé, mais il continue d'avancer.

« - Torpilles sur nous, capitaine, _lance Spock. _

- Puissances auxiliaires des nacelles tribords vers les déflecteurs avant ! »

Les torpilles sont lancés sur l'Enterprise, et l'une d'entre elles touche l'infirmerie, si j'en crois nos écrans.

« - Sulu, rapport de situation.

- Bouclier à 32%. Leur armement est lourd, on encaissera pas une deuxième salves !

- Appelez le QG de Starfleet !

- Capitaine, _je déclare_, les Romuliens ont lancé un appareil à impulsion haute énergie dans l'atmosphère de Vulcain. Son signal bloque nos transmissions, et toute téléportation est impossible.

- Armement immédiat ! »

J'envoie immédiatement l'ordre du capitaine à la salle des machines, qui s'exécute. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à tirer, tout tires ennemis cessent. L'espace reprend son calme. Les radars de l'Enterprise se taisent les uns après les autres, signes que plus aucunes torpilles ne sont pointées sur nous.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? _Me demande Pike_.

- Il semblerait capitaine, que l'ennemi ne nous vise plus. Il semble avoir cesser toute attaque à notre égards.

- Trouver la raison !

- Oui, capitaine …

- Capitaine ! On nous contacte, _annonce Uhura_. »

Tout les regards se dirigent vers l'écran de communication, où un homme vient d'apparaître. Le crâne rasé et des tatouages sur le visage, il porte les caractéristiques principaux des romuliens.

« - Salut … »

Euh … Et bien, voilà qui nous change des habituelles salutations distinguées. Je lève légèrement le sourcil droit, tout comme Spock de retour au fond de la passerelle. Pike s'avance :

« - Je suis le Capitaine Christopher Pike, et vous-même vous êtes ?

- Salut Christopher, _répond l'autre d'un ton détaché_. Je m'appelle Néro. »

Je me retourne et remarque Jim, le regard fixé sur l'écran. Il est en colère, je le vois. Pourtant, moi, je ne peut m'empêcher d'être calme. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressens quelque chose que je ne peut identifier.

« - Vous avez déclaré la guerre à la fédération, _reprend Pike_. Retirez-vous, et j'arrangerai une médiation avec un représentant romulien en terrain neutre…

- Je ne parle pas au nom de l'Empire. On est indépendant. A l'instar du vulcain que vous avez à bord. N'est-ce pas … Spock ? »

Celui-ci se lève de son siège et s'avance. Que vient faire Spock là-dedans ?

« - Pardonnez-moi, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré.

- Non en effet. Pas encore. Spock, il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu vois. La destruction de ta planète … »

_Pardon ? Oh non, pas encore !_ Tout les regards se tournent vers moi, Néro y comprit. J'ai pas dit ça tout fort ? Si ?!

« - Pas encore ? _M'interroge Pike_.

- Excusez-moi, capitaine. Je parler toute seule. Rien d'important. »

Je baisse la tête. Pourquoi faut-il que ça recommence ? Me voilà dans un cercle infernal, un recommencement. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur moi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça ne me concerne plus. Ce sont les Vulcains qui sont visés …

Néro me fixe encore un instant, avant de reprendre.

« - Ma planète a été détruite par une supernova, Spock. A cause d'un vulcain que tu connais très bien. Bientôt, tu ressentiras ce que je ressens … Capitaine Pike, votre téléporteur a été neutralisé. Et vu l'état du reste de votre flotte, vous n'avez guère le choix. Vous allez prendre une navette et venir à bord du Narada pour négocier. Un point c'est tout. »

La communication est rompu. Nous nous tournons tous vers le Capitaine Pike, en attente de sa réponse. Il a le regard dans le vide. Je le connais assez pour savoir quelle sera sa décision. J'ai navigué à ses côtés pendant près d'un an. J'ai accompli de nombreuses missions avec lui, je connais sa façon de penser. Il va se livrer. Pike se lève et commence à se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Il vous tuera si vous y aller, _dit Jim._

- Votre survie est improbable, _déclare Spock à son tour._

- On n'obtiendra rien par la diplomatie, vous ferriez une erreur monumentale.

- Je suis d'accord, il faut revoir votre stratégie.

- Rappelez Néro, je peut essayer de le convaincre. Je crois que j'ai une chance. »

Encore une fois, tout les regards se tournent vers moi. Sauf que là, j'ai décidé de parler ! Avec le discours de Néro, j'ai compris que j'étais peut-être la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'apprête à faire cela pour les Vulcains, mais si il y a la moindre de chance de réussir, je dois le faire. Pike me regarde avec suspicion.

« - Vous, Commandeur ? Et pourquoi vous écouterez-t-il ?

- J'ai quelque chose qui l'intéressera.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon histoire, enfin une partie … Je vous en prie, capitaine. Laissez-moi lui parler une seule fois, et si ça ne marche pas, vous serez libre de prendre n'importe quel décision. »

Je le vois hésiter. Il doit peser le pour et le contre. Cependant, si il ne se décide pas maintenant, je risque de ne plus avoir assez de courage pour faire ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Jim cherche mon regard, pour se rassurer, mais je ne peut lui adresser qu'un léger sourire en réponse. Lui aussi, il saura bien assez tôt.

« - Bien. Lieutenant Uhura, lancez le contact. Commandeur, prenez ma place sur mon fauteuil. Nous vous écoutons. »

Je m'assois à la place du capitaine, et attend avec appréhension. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je hais les Vulcains, c'est un fait. Mais que je sois capable de faire ça pour eux me sidère. Je dois vraiment être malade !

Néro apparaît de nouveau sur l'écran. Alors qu'il va poser une question, sûrement sur la raison de cette nouvelle communication, il m'aperçoit. Il plisse les yeux un instant :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je prend une profonde inspiration, et me lance :

« - On m'a donnée le nom de Lyra Kirk sur la planète Terre. Cependant, avant mes neuf ans, je m'appelais encore Lunya. Je pourrais vous raconter ma vie de long en large, mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je serais brève. Pour des raisons que je passerai sous silence pour l'instant, en raison de la présence de certaines pas encore prêtes à entendre les véritables circonstances de ma présence ici, ma planète a été détruite, comme la votre. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes, mais le résultat reste identique. Elle se nommait Aresta, et tout mon peuple à péri, par la faute d'un autre peuple. Nous aurions pu survivre si ce peuple-là n'avait pas décidé de nous abandonnés, pour leur propre sécurité. Aujourd'hui, et d'une certaine manière, je les comprends mais ma haine reste intacte. Je peut pas vous expliquer comment sans trop en dévoiler mais j'ai survécu. Cependant, comme vous, j'ai vu ma planète disparaître. De nombreux sentiments ont envahis mon cœur : colère, douleur, tristesse, peur et solitude. J'ai alors ressentis plus d'émotion que je n'en ai ressentis de toute mon existence. Des sentiments qui ne me quittent plus depuis ce jour, même après avoir été adopté par la famille humaine la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Je suis sûrement la personne la plus en mesure de vous comprendre, de comprendre votre peine, votre douleur, et votre haine contre ceux qui vous ont fait du mal. Car nous avons vécu, ce que personne ne devrait avoir à subir : la disparition de notre foyer, notre planète. Mais est-ce une raison de faire tout cela ? Certes, vous désirez vous venger, ce que je peut comprendre car j'ai le même désir en moi. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à tout un peuple, par haine pour un seul être ? Il vous reste des gens de votre espèce avec vous sur votre vaisseau, des survivants. Partez, reconstruisez-vous ailleurs, permettez à votre peuple de survivre. Saisissez la chance qui ce présente à vous ! Vos dieux ont fait en sorte que vous ne soyez pas seul à survivre, que vous aillez une partie des votre à vos côtés pour oublier et vivre. Je n'ai pas eu la même miséricorde … Je suis la dernière de mon espèce. Partez avant que vous aussi, vous en veniez à tous perdre. Vous voulez que les Vulcains payent et ressentent ce que nous ressentons face à notre solitude car ils sont selon vous la cause de votre tourment. Mais ce n'est pas la meilleur manière de faire. Vous, mieux que quiconque, vous savez à quel point cela fait mal de tout perdre, son peuple et sa terre natale. Alors comment pouvez-vous imaginer, ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde, faire subir ce sort à d'autre ?! Même moi, la dernière représentante de mon espèce, même avec la pire des haines que je peut ressentir envers ceux qui nous ont abandonnés, je ne leur souhaiterais pas ce sort, car il est bien pire que la mort. Je vous en conjure, cesser de lutter et abandonner tout projet de vengeance. Saisissez cette chance de vous reconstruire, de faire prospérer à nouveau votre peuple, de survivre. Faîtes ce que jamais je n'aurais la chance de faire. Cessez toute cette haine, je vous en conjure ! »

Un silence suit mon discours. Un silence des plus stupéfiants. Je sent le regard de chacun poser sur moi. Certains stupéfaits par ce que je viens de dévoiler, d'autres plein de compassion et de tristesse. Jim vient même poser la main sur mon épaule en geste de soutien. Car oui, moi, la froide Commandeur Kirk, je viens de dévoiler une partie de mon histoire. Cependant, pour le bien mental de certaine personne, je ne dévoile pas tout. Je n'ai pas le temps, ou tout simplement pas le courage …

Mon attention est posé sur Néro, dernier capitaine de son espèce, qui me renvoie dans son regard toute ce qu'il a ressenti ces vingt-et-cinq dernières années. Des sentiments qui trouvent échos en moi.

Mais malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit, je sais que cela ne suffit pas. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux.

« - Je ne peut renoncer à tout cela, fille des étoiles. Mon cœur et ceux des derniers de mes semblables crient vengeance, tout comme le tiens, je le sens. Je peut t'offrir ce que tu désire, rejoins-moi, et ensemble nous leur ferrons payer. Et quand, ça en sera fini des Vulcains, je t'emmènerai sur la planète de ceux qui vont ont trahis, pour qu'ils subissent ce que toi-même tu a subi. Pour que ta vengeance soit totale. Ensemble, nous leur ferons payer. »

Il attend ma réponse, comme tout le monde sur l'Enterprise. Je regarde autour de moi, tout ces gens qui attende que je me décide, car j'ai leur vie entre mes mains. Le Capitaine Pike m'observe avec attention. Jim, attends que je choisisse entre lui et mon désir de vengeance. Spock. Lui et moi, on se déteste. Il pense sûrement que je veux détruire sa planète aussi, comme je veux détruire mes ennemis. Mais je sais que ma douleur ne s'arrêtera pas par ma vengeance, jamais je ne comblerais le vide qui est en moi. Et jamais je ne trahirais ceux qui m'ont élevé :

« - Tout ma vie, j'ai attendu un moment comme celui-ci. Pour pouvoir enfin obtenir vengeance. Cependant, maintenant que ce moment est arrivé, je refuse de sacrifier de millier de gens, dont tout un peuple, pour mon bien-être personnel. Je suis désolé, croyez-moi, mais je refuse votre offre. Et comme, vous, vous souhaitez continuer sur cette voie, je suis aux regrets de vous informer, que vous allez devoir mourir. L'Enterprise se dresse sur votre chemin, et jamais nous ne faiblirons. »

Et alors que des cris de joie résonnent autour de moi, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Dès que la communication est interrompu, je me tourne vers Pike.

« - Je suis désolée, Capitaine, mais j'ai échoué. Sa haine est ancrée trop profondément en lui. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, _répond-t-il._ Je vous en suis néanmoins reconnaissant d'avoir essayée. À l'occasion, j'aimerai entendre votre histoire en entier, si vous me le permettez.

- Peut-être, un jour. Mais maintenant, nous devons sauver Vulcain.

- Vous avez raison, je dois y aller.

- Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas, _dit Spock._

- Je le peux, et je le ferais. Le Commandeur Kirk a essayer de nous sauver, maintenant c'est à mon tour. »

Son regard parcourt la passerelle et se fixe sur les personnes qui l'entourent. C'est pour nous qu'il doit faire cela, car tout comme moi, il doit tout faire pour sauver son équipage. Quel qu'en soit l'issu.

« - Y a-t-il des officiers experts aux combats au corps à corps autour de moi ? _Reprend-il_.

- Je suis qualifié, _informe Sulu_. »

Capitaine Pike le jauge un instant.

« - Suivez-moi. Kirk aussi, vous n'êtes pas censé être là de tout façon. Commandeurs Kirk et Spock venez aussi. Chekov, à vous les commandes.

- A vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Il se dirige vers la sortie de la passerelle. Jim et Sulu le suivent vite. Je lance un regard à Spock, qui me fixe, et d'un même mouvement, nous les suivons.

L'Enterprise est en effervescence. Les membres de l'équipage courent dans tout les sens afin de réparer les dégâts subis par les tirs ennemis, et de se préparer à une future attaque. Quant-à nous, les quatre membres chargé du bon fonctionnement de la mission, nous suivons le Capitaine Pike en direction du hangar à navettes, pendant qu'il nous distribue nos ordres.

« - Sans le téléporteur, on ne peut pas quitter le navire, on ne peut pas aider Vulcain, on ne peut pas faire notre travail. Mr Kirk, Mr Sulu et l'ingénieur Holsen feront un saut spatial depuis la navette. »

Je le sens mal sur ce coup-là. Ça ne va jamais marcher ! Spock semble de mon avis, car il regarde maintenant Pike en se demandant sûrement si il n'a pas reçu un coup sur la tête pendant l'attaque du vaisseau … Cependant celui-ci continue sur sa lancée :

« - Vous vous poserez sur cette machine qu'ils ont lancé dans l'atmosphère, et qui brouille nos appareils. Vous entrez dedans, vous la mettez en panne, et vous rapatriez l'Enterprise. Mr Spock je vous confie le commandement du vaisseau. »

Il s'arrête brusquement de marcher et se tourne vers Spock et moi :

« - Commandeurs, je sais que vous ne vous supportez pas, mais pour le bien de l'équipage du vaisseau, je vous demande de faire des efforts. Lyra, je sais que vous êtes apte à accomplir cette mission avec succès, et c'est aussi le cas de Mr Spock. Ensemble, vous ferez des merveilles, j'en suis sûr. Je compte sur vous. »

Il repart vers les navettes, nous entraînant à sa suite. Il a raison, je dois faire des efforts pour le bien de tous. Mais moi, amie avec Spock ?! Hors de question !

« - Aussitôt que nous aurons rétabli la téléportation et les communications, vous contacterez Starfleet pour les informer de la situation. Si cette tentative devait échouer, vous vous replierez et rejoindrez la flotte dans le système Laurentien. Kirk vous êtes promu officier en second aux côtés de votre sœur.

- Quoi ? _Lance Jim, surpris_.

- Capitaine, … _Commence Spock_.

- Je ne suis plus le Capitaine, vous l'êtes. Allons-y. »

Jim lance un regard de défi à Spock, et suit Pike et Sulu dans l'ascenseur :

« - Monsieur, _dit-il_. Une fois qu'on aura détruit cette engin, que deviendrez-vous ?

- Vous devrez venir me récupérez je suppose, _répond Pike_. Ce vaisseau est neuf Spock, ménagez-le. »

Spock est perplexe. Une sourde angoisse m'envahit :

« - Jim ! Fait attention à toi. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se revoit bientôt. »

Les portes se referment sur eux. A peine retrouvés, nous voilà de nouveau séparés et je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons.

Je reprend le chemin en sens inverse, vers la passerelle. Chose surprenante, Spock me prend le bras et me tourne vers lui :

« - Je pense qu'il serai logique d'écouter le Capitaine Pike, et de faire cesser cette querelle qui nous oppose. Je sais que vous me vouez une haine immense, et je sens encore le coup de poing que vous m'avez mis il y a cinq ans, mais nous devrions essayer de nous entendre pour le bien de cette mission. Qu'en pensez-vous, Commandeur ?

- Cela serai logique en effet. Je suis d'accord pour faire la paix le temps de la mission. Nous allons essayer de nous entendre, toutefois, ne vous attendais pas à ce que cela dure, nous nous haïssons depuis l'Académie.

- Je comprend, mais vous vous trompez sur un point.

- Lequel ?

- _Vous_ me haïssez depuis l'Académie. »

Il part, sans me laissez le temps d'argumenter. Foutu Vulcain ! Je suis censée comprendre quoi à ça, moi ?

Avec un dernier soupir, je repart à sa suite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, toutes les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont les bienvenues !**

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement la semaine prochaine, mais avec les examens qui arrivent, cela risque d'être espacé.**

**A plus, **

**Niralia.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le troisième chapitre de _A life's story in space, _avec un peu d'avance. Je reprend les cours demain, et dans une semaine j'ai des examens, alors à partir du quatrième chapitre je posterais toute les deux semaines.**

**Sinon, je fais ma petite annonce maintenant : _A life's story in space_ sera écrit en trois phases. La première concerne le premier film de Star Trek, la deuxième parlera de la vie de Lyra sur Terre, et la troisième partie concernera Star Trek : Into the Darkness ! Voila voilà !**

**Starfleetgame :** **Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours :) Ne t'inquiète pas, le passé de Lyra sera dévoilé d'ici quelques chapitres, ainsi que la raison de sa haine pour les vulcains. Pour ce qui est de sa façon de convaincre Néro, si elle a décidé de faire cela, c'est parce que Lyra le comprend et qu'elle espérais que comme elle, il ferait le bon choix. Lyra sait que si elle ne met pas sa haine de côté, elle pourrait faire des choix désastreux donc elle prend sur elle pour enfuir cette haine au fond de son cœur, sans pour autant l'oublier (du moins pour l'instant :P)**

**En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien pour mes examens :)**

**J'espère que tu continuera à lire avec attention toute les semaines :)**

**Au plaisir de bientôt lire une nouvelle review !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 :

Le retour à la passerelle se fait dans un silence des plus tendu, aucun d'entre nous ne semble vouloir parler. Et puis, à quoi cela servirai-t-il ? On s'est déjà tout dit.

Les membres de l'équipage présents sur la passerelle attendent avec inquiétude que nous leur donnions les nouvelles informations. Spock s'assoit sur le siège, anciennement occupé par Christopher Pike, et je prend place à ses côtés, comme mon statut l'indique. Nous évitons de nous regarder, et cela ce voit. L'équipage nous regarde, et remarque bien vite la froideur et l'impassibilité qui marque nos traits. Heureusement pour eux, ils se taisent avec sagesse !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Spock lance la communication avec l'infirmerie :

« - Docteur Perry au rapport. »

Cependant au lieu de l'habituelle voix aigu du docteur de bord, une plus arrogante et familière répond :

« - C'est McCoy ! Perry était sur le pond numéro 6. Il a été tué.

- Alors vous venez d'hériter du poste d'officier médical en chef.

- Ah ouai ? Parlez-moi d'un scoop ! »

Je ricane. Bravo McCoy. À peine promu, déjà insolent envers le représentant de l'autorité de l'Enterprise ! Ais-je déjà dit que je l'adorais ce Doc ?!

« - Commandeur Kirk, mettez-nous en relation avec la navette 28-9 du capitaine Pike. »

Je m'exécute sans répondre. Hors de question d'appeler ce foutu vulcain _capitaine_ ! Il y a des limites à la cordialité quand même. La voix de Pike résonne sur la passerelle :

« - Navette à Passerelle, _appelle Pike_. La voix est libre ?

- Oui, capitaine, _répond Chekov qui est chargé de la surveillance._

- Bien. »

La voix du capitaine est remplacé par celle de Jim qui demande à Holsen si celui-ci à les explosifs.

« - Oh que oui ! J'ai trop hâte de bouffer du Romulien ! Oh ouai !

- Ingénieur Holsen, _intervient Spock_, n'oubliait pas que le but de cette mission est de neutralisez la machine. Rien d'autre. »

Sans blague Spock ?! Pff …

« - Passerelle à Navette, il est recommandé d'activer vos boucliers immédiatement. »

Les écrans radars annoncent la sortie de la navette, qui se met en route vers le Narada, le vaisseau ennemi.

« - … comme sport de combat ?

- Escrime. »

Je me tourne en direction de Spock, qui semble aussi perdu que moi. Et ils sont censés survivre comment avec de l'escrime ?!

« - Messieurs, _reprend la voix de Pike_. Nous arrivons près du point de largage, vous n'avez le droit qu'à un essai pour vous poser sur cette machine. Elle est probablement défendue donc vous ouvrez vos parachute le plus tard possible. Trois. Deux. Un. Et rappelez-vous, l'Enterprise ne pourra vous rapatriez qu'une fois que vous aurez saboté cet engin. Bonne chance. »

Jim, Sulu et Holsen sont éjectés de la navette et descendent en piquet vers la base de la machine. La communication avec la navette, et donc avec le capitaine Pike, est immédiatement interrompu quand celui-ci entre dans le hangar du Narada.

« - L'équipe d'assaut vient de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère monsieur, _annonce la russe Chekov._ 20000 mètres. Plate-forme en approche à 5800 mètres. Moins de 4600 mètres avant la plate-forme. 4000 mètres. 2000 mètres. Mr Sulu et Mr Kirk ouvrent leurs parachutes, capitaine.

- Mais que fait Holsen ? _Je demande._ »

En effet, celui-ci continue de descendre sans ouvrir son parachute. Chacun lui hurle de l'ouvrir mais il refuse. Ce n'est qu'à 1000 mètres qu'il l'ouvre, mais alors …

« - Holsen s'est tué, monsieur. Emporté par le vent lors de l'ouverture du parachute. »

Merde ! Cette mission est voué à l'échec, je le sais. Et je sais aussi que Spock pense la même chose que moi.

Je me retourne vers notre nouveau capitaine qui, d'un mystérieux hasard, se tourne vers moi au même moment. Nous nous fixons en silence, nos regards accrochés. Je hais ce vulcain, c'est indéniable, et lui c'est un vulcain ! Mais quand je le regarde ainsi, je me demande alors si ma haine est vraiment justifiée. Peut-être est-il plus gentil que … Non ! Je hais les vulcains ! Il faut pas que je me laisse berner par sa foutu logique et ses magnifiques yeux … Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Vivement que cette prétendue entente s'arrête ! Je me détourne vers mon écran de surveillance. Sans savoir que son regard reste, quelques instants, posé sur moi.

« - Séquence de brouillage interrompu, _informe Uhura_. Téléportation rétablie à 100%. Le contrôle du téléporteur est réactivé, capitaine.

- Chekov, détecteur gravitationnel. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font à la planète.

- Oui, Command … Capitaine ! »

Ils ont réussi ! Jim et Sulu ont dû réussir à bloquer la machine romulienne. Jim va revenir, dieu merci !

« - Kirk à Enterprise. Ils viennent d'envoyer quelques choses dans la planète, dans le trou qu'ils ont foré. Vous me recevez ? Enterprise ?!

- Oui, monsieur ! »

Chekov se tourne vers Spock :

« - Capitaine, les relevez des détecteurs gravitationnels sont hors-normes. Si mes calculs sont corrects, ils sont en train de créer une singularité … qui va consumer la planète …

- Ils sont en train de reproduire un trou noir au cœur de Vulcain ?

- C'est ça.

- Il nous reste combien avant la fin ?

- Peu de temps, quelques minutes. »

Spock se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Il doit sauver son peuple :

« - Alerter le commandement vulcain ! On lance un ordre d'évacuation ! Canal toute fréquence ! Maintenez l'orbite standard ! Commandeur, à vous les commandes. »

Il sort à grands pas suivis du lieutenant Uhura. Tout le monde exécute les ordres donnés, pendant que je prend la place du capitaine à cause de son désistement.

Le trou noir va provoqué la destruction de la planète. Aujourd'hui, de nombreux vulcains vont périrent. Bientôt, Spock et les siens ressentirons ce que j'ai moi-même ressentis il y plus de dix-neufs ans.

_**Survis pour notre peuple, notre planète, notre histoire. Que ta haine se transforme en force, que l'amour de ton peuple devienne la lumière qui éclaire tes pas, et que les cris des Arestiens résonnent en toi comme le chant du pardon pour nos ennemis. Oublie toute idée de vengeance envers ceux qui nous ont fait du mal, et que notre peuple survive à travers toi, fille des étoiles. Promet-le Lyra, et nous nous reverrons dans l'Au-delà. Au revoir, mon enfant.**_

Telles furent les derniers mots que ma mère m'adressa. Jamais ces paroles n'ont eu autant de sens pour moi qu'à cet instant. Comme plus tôt, lors de ma discussion avec Néro, je sais que c'est à moi d'agir. Je dois faire ce que désirer ma mère : pardonner. Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui nous ont laissé mourir. Je ne doit pas agir comme eux. Il faut que j'aide les vulcains. Et que je montre à tous que les Arestiens ne sont pas encore tous morts !

« - Enseigne Chekov, je vous confie le commandement ! Ramenez Messieurs Kirk et Sulu sains et saufs ! »

A mon tour, je sors de la passerelle. Direction la salle de téléportation. Mon chemin est vite coupé cependant, par un Spock impassible embrassant la jeune lieutenante Uhura. Et bien dit donc, il cache bien son jeu le Spocky !

« - Hum hum, _j'interviens._ »

Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre comme deux gamins pris en faute. Uhura me regarde comme si elle voulait m'étriper. Calme-toi, gamine. Je te signale qu'on a une planète a sauvé ! Spock se contente de me fixer sans rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a une planète qui nous attend ! Lieutenant Uhura, votre présence est requise sur la passerelle, pour contacter Starfleet comme le désirer le Capitaine Pike. »

J'attends qu'elle s'en aille, sur un signe de Spock, avant de me tourner vers lui.

« - Je viens avec vous.

- Pardon ? Et pourquoi cela ? Vous me haïssiez il y a environ 30,75 minutes.

- Et je vous déteste toujours, croyez-moi. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Néro, le bien commun l'emporte sur mes propres désirs. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne en aide à mon peuple autrefois, comme je vais vous aider aujourd'hui. Alors remerciez-moi, au lieu de poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, on devrait peut-être se dépêcher avant que votre monde ne disparaisse comme le mien !

- Vos raisons me semblent illogiques mais, en effet, nous devons nous hâter. Venez. Nous allons évacuer le haut conseil vulcain. Leur devoir est de préserver notre civilisation, mes parents seront parmi eux.

- Pourquoi ne pas les téléporter ?

- Impossible depuis l'arche katrique. Je dois m'y rendre pour les sauver. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de venir, cela risque d'être dangereux.

- Je viens Spock. »

Le vulcain me lance alors ce qui ressemble à un semblant de sourire (encore une fois, n'oublions pas qu'il reste vulcain !) et qui me rend, bizarrement, contente de ma décision …

Sur le chemin, Chekov, qui est ''censé'' être sur la passerelle, nous dépasse en courant à toute allure en criant comme un fou _Pousse, pousse, pousse, pousse ! Je sais le faire, je sais le faire ! Pousse !, _nous laissant sans voix.

On le retrouve quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle de téléportation, appuyant avec énergies sur un des écrans :

« - Ça y est, ça y est ! Fosse gravitationnelle compensée ! Et … Je les tiens ! »

Un bruit de chute nous fais nous tourner vers la zone du téléporteur, où Jim et Sulu viennent de tomber enlacés. Pavel se lève en criant _super-cool_, moi-même je souris face à ce sauvetage inattendu. Jim et Sulu se relève tant bien que mal.

« - Merci, dit Sulu à Jim.

- Oh euh bien, je t'en prie, répond ce dernier en grognant de douleur. »

Je m'avance vers eux et sert Jim contre moi. J'ai eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il me sourit avant de répondre à mon câlin. Spock s'avance alors et me tend un phaser que j'accroche à ma ceinture, pendant qu'il fait de même avec le sien.

« - Faîtes place, dit-il à Jim et Sulu. On se téléporte à la surface. »

Ils s'exécutent assez vite, mais Jim ne peut s'empêcher d'objecter :

« - La surface de quoi ? Et vous comptez faire quoi là-bas, vous êtes dingues ?! Spock, faîtes pas ça ! Lyra, n'y va pas !

- Je suis désolée, Jim. On doit le faire.»

Nous nous plaçons accroupies l'un à côtés de l'autre, et je lance un dernier regard à Jim, comme pour m'excuser, avant que Spock n'ordonne :

« - Énergie ! »

Nous apparaissons dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche. Vulcain a perdu de sa splendeur. Autour de nous, tout n'est que décombres et désolation. Une terre desséchée et tombant en ruine.

« - Mon dieu …, _je murmure_.

- Je comprend mieux désormais ce que vous avez ressenti quand votre planète a été détruite.

- Peut-être, mais malgré toute mon animosité pour vous, Spock, je n'est jamais souhaitais cela.

- Je le sais. Allons-y, l'arche katrique est derrière ces rochers que vous voyez au long. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Spock me guide parmi les pierres et les roches, les cratères et crevasses. Tout comme moi, il est tendu à l'extrême. Malgré sa nature vulcaine, je peut ressentir sa peur pour ses parents et les derniers de sa race. Après tout, je connais bien ce sentiment.

Nous arrivons en bas du montagne de pierre, que nous devons escalader pour atteindre l'arche. Le sol de Vulcain tremble sous nos pieds, près a implosé. Il nous reste peu de temps. D'un même mouvement, nous accélérons et nous mettons à courir. L'entrée de l'arche mène au creux de la montagne. Un dédale de couloir conduis à une immense caverne où se dresse une gigantesque statue. Des morceaux de pierre venant du plafond de la caverne nous tombent dessus. Spock marche vers les dirigeants et ses parents, mais je préfère rester à l'écart.

« - Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, il faut partir au plus vite ! Venez mère. »

Les dirigeants vulcains se regardent un instant avant de suivre Spock. Chacun marque un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Celui qui semble être le père du vulcain de l'Enterprise fronce les sourcils et me demande :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes le deuxième à me poser cette question aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de discuter ! »

Nous sortons en courant de la salle, et de l'arche katrique par la même occasion. Spock a perdu trois des siens lorsque nous nous efforcions de sortir en vitesse. L'un deux a été écrasé sous la statue qu'ils vénéraient, les deux autres dans les tunnels.

Nous nous retrouvons à l'air libre. Je me place en avant près de la mère de Spock. Les autres sont légèrement en retrait derrière nous. J'appuie sur l'oreillette que je porte :

« - Kirk à Enterprise ! Téléportez-nous !

- Verrouillage cible. Ne bougez pas ! Restez où vous êtes ! »

Il nous reste assez de temps pour nous téléporter avant que la planète ne soit détruite. Cinq à dix minutes selon ma montre. Cependant, le sol s'effondre par endroit, de plus en plus proche de notre position. La mère de Spock, Amanda, panique quand une crevasse se forme à quelques mètres de nous. Nous allons être touché, nous sommes trop près elle et moi ! Chekov, dépêchez-vous !

« - Téléportation dans cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux … »

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment précis. Peut-être est-ce un semblant de pitié envers les vulcains qui m'a poussé à ce geste ? Ou simplement le désir de sauver la mère de Spock, comme je n'ai pas pu sauver la mienne ? Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que quand le sol sous ses pieds commence à s'effondrer cela me parrait comme une évidence.

Alors qu'elle va disparaître, je saute dans la crevasse formée pour la rattraper. Ma main droite s'agrippe à son bras droit, pendant qu'avec ma main gauche je me tiens au rebord de la crevasse. Nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux dans le vide, ne tenant que grâce à moi. Les autres vulcains sont téléportés à temps, ce que nous aurions fait si nous étions pas tombées ! Merde !

« - Aidez-moi, je glisse !

- Non vous ne tomberez pas ! Accrochez-vous, Amanda ! Je ne vous laisserez pas tomber ! »

Elle semble prête à lâcher, la peur se lit sur son visage. Par chance, mon oreillette est encore allumée, et je peut entendre les voix de Chekov, Jim et Spock !

« - Kirk à Enterprise ! Sortez-nous de là ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, et la planète non plus !

- Je fais ce que je peux, Commandeur ! Mais il y a un problème, votre main qui est accroché à la roche ne peut être dissocié de celle-ci ! Je n'arrive pas à vous ramenez toute les deux !

- C'est pas le moment de paniquer, Chekov ! Ramenez-la d'abord ! Ça me laissera le temps de me dégager avant que vous ne me téléportiez aussi. Si vous ne le faîtes pas on va mourir toute les deux ! Dépêchez-vous, ma main glisse ! »

En effet, Amanda perd le peu de maintient qu'elle a sur ma main. Je la sens qui bascule lentement dans le vide. Non ! Elle ne tombera pas ! Je serre les dents pour résister à l'envie de tout lâcher.

« - Maintenant ! »

Alors qu'Amanda s'apprête à être téléportée, sa main glisse brusquement dans la mienne et elle tombe dans le trou de la crevasse.

« - Non ! »

Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'aurai pas du tomber ! Non !

Je me tire vers le haut afin de retrouver la terre ferme, mon bras qui était coincé me fait mal, mais dans un ultime effort je me retrouve allongée au bord du précipice.

« - Je suis désolée Spock, _dis-je_. Tellement désolée. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir ! »

Il répond au bout de quelques secondes, la voix tremblante :

« - Vous avez essayer de la sauver mais vous avez échoué. Cependant, ce n'était en aucun cas votre faute. Nous allons essayer de vous ramener vivante. »

Je le sens, il retient ses émotions afin de rester apte à gérer le bâtiment. Tel le Vulcain qu'il est. Malgré ma haine pour lui, je ne peut m'empêcher d'éprouver de la culpabilité. J'aurai dû réussir ! J'ai essayer de la sauver mais ça n'a pas était suffisant, et j'ai échoué …

La terre ne tarde pas à trembler de nouveau. Il faut que je me reprenne, je dois partir.

« - Mr Chekov, _je commence_. Combien de temps avant que la planète n'explose ?

- Moins de trois minutes, madame.

- Mr Spock, indiquez moi le point le plus élevé dans les environs. De là, vous pourrez me téléportez.

- Remontez la montagne de l'arche katrique, c'est le plus sûr.

- Bien ! Chekov, envoyez un compte à rebours sur ma montre. On se retrouve en haut ! »

Je cours sur le sentier de pierres, montant toujours vers le point le plus haut.

_**00 : 02 : 40**_

Je sens le vent de Vulcain se mêler à mes cheveux, et me pousser toujours plus haut.

_**00 : 02 : 05**_

J'arrive enfin à mon objectif, alors que tout autour de moi, le monde tombe en ruine.

_**00 : 01 : 54**_

C'est terminé pour moi, je le sais. Il est trop tard.

« - Lyra, on va te téléporter. Attends quelques secondes !

- Non Jim, c'est fini. »

Je m'avance vers le promontoire, et regarde la vue qui s'étend devant mes yeux. Vulcain dans ses derniers instants …

_**00 : 01 : 21**_

« - Quoi ?

- Allez-vous en Jim, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La force gravitationnel du trou noir va vous emporté si vous restez ! Partez !

- Non ! Je ne t'abandonne pas !

- Tu n'a pas le choix, petit frère ! Pour la survie de l'équipage, vous devez partir ! Maintenant !

- Non ! On va venir te chercher ! »

_**00 : 00 : 57**_

« - Mr Spock, en tant que Capitaine de l'Enterprise, il est nécessaire pour vous de faire le meilleur choix possible pour le bien-être de l'équipage. Il serait donc illogique de venir me chercher, et risquer la vie de ces hommes qui sont sous votre autorité !

- Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix, Commandeur ?

- Oui, _Capitaine_ Spock. J'en suis sûr. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre mère, je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Pardonnez-moi car j'ai échoué. »

_**00 : 00 : 34**_

« - Je n'ai pas à vous pardonnez car vous n'avez pas commis d'erreur. Je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour les miens, Commandeur. C'était un honneur que de travailler à vos côtés.

- Un honneur qui est partagé, Capitaine. Occupez-vous de Jim, s'il-vous-plaît !

- Je le ferez.

- Merci. »

_**00 : 00 : 23**_

« - Lyra, je t'en supplie, reviens ! Spock ! Il est hors de question qu'on la laisse là ! Elle s'est sacrifié pour votre mère, merde ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner !

- Elle a fait son choix. Pilote, sortez-nous de l'orbite de Vulcain.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lyra, me laisse pas ! »

_**00 : 00 : 12**_

« - Tout vas bien, Jimmy. Je part rejoindre l'Au-delà, où mon peuple m'attend. S'il-te-plaît n'en veux pas à Spock pour ce qu'il fait, c'est mon choix.

- Lyra, non … ! »

_**00 : 00 : 09**_

« - Dit à maman, que je suis désolée Jim … Dit lui que jamais je n'aurai pu espérer de meilleure famille que la votre pour m'accueillir. Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu, Jimmy ! Je vous aimes tellement ! »

_**00 : 00 : 02**_

« - Adieu, James. »

_**00 : 00 : 00**_

Une larme, une seule, glisse sur ma joue alors que Vulcain s'effondre autour de moi. Une seule et unique larme, alors que devant moi, les paupières fermées, je revois Aresta dans toute sa beauté. Une seule larme glisse sur mon visage, alors que j'entends les cris de supplication de Jim qui résonnent en moi, que je revois Amanda Grayson tomber dans le vide. Une seule larme qui tombe, pendant que moi-même, je me laisse tomber dans le trou noir. Une seule larme, et un sourire ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu !**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous m'écrirez des reviews, car comme vous le savez sûrement, c'est la seule chose qui motive réellement les auteurs ! Donc j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**

**A plus, **

**Niralia.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de _A life's story in space_. **

**Petite annonce :) :**

**Ce chapitre sera moins concentré sur Lyra, il prendra en compte la réaction des membres de l'Entreprise avec sa ''disparition'' et ce que cela va engendré. **

**Starfleetgame :** Encore un fois, merci pour ta review ! J'aime lire ce genre de commentaire, c'est très flatteur pour mon égo ! ^^ Et oui, le chapitre 3 est assez triste sur la fin mais comme tu t'en doute, ce n'est pas fini pour Lyra. Comme tu as pu remarqué, Lyra est un OC assez complexe est l'intégré à un film comme Star Trek est un vrai challenge. J'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira même si Lyra est moins présente :) Continue à écrire des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de les lire :P A bientôt :)

**Nocotrum :** Je suis heureuse que Lyra ne fasse pas partie des OC que tu n'apprécie pas ^^ Tu vas peut-être pas le croire mais la phrase '' Vous me haïssiez il y a environ 30,75 minutes'' m'a pris au moins 10 minutes de recherche intensive sur ce que Spock pourrait dire dans ce genre de situation, alors ton commentaire m'a fait exploser de rire :P J'espère que le reste te plaira toujours autant, au plaisir de te lire :) ^^

**Ps : Chaque phrase en GRAS annonce un nouveau Point de Vue, ou une sorte de nouvelle partie dans le chapitre si vous voulez :)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4 :

**« - Non ! Lyra ! Lyra … »**

La voix de Jim se brise dans un dernier cri. Sa sœur … Sa sœur n'est plus … L détresse s'empare de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?! Elle n'aurait pas du y aller, il aurait du l'en empêcher ! Que va-t-il faire sans elle maintenant ? Comment peut-il survivre sans sa présence à ses côtés ?! Cette mission était du suicide ! Et elle est morte à cause de ça. A peine retrouvée, il la perde de nouveau …

Le silence. C'est le silence qui domine l'Enterprise désormais. Le silence après la tempête. Une tempête que James T. Kirk a provoqué par ses cris. L'arrogant, l'ironique et narcissique James Kirk s'est brisé. On peut le voir, la mine défaite, à genoux sur le sol de la passerelle. Son cœur et sa famille sont brisés. A ses côtés se tient le docteur Léonard McCoy. Il a la main posée sur l'épaule de son ami, et son visage n'exprime que stupeur. Même si il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, il était certain qu'ils auraient pu devenir de grands amis car il avait pour elle un profond respect …

Plus loin, assis à leur poste, le pilote Hikaru Sulu et le lieutenant Pavel Chekov ne semblent pas réagir. La tristement célèbre Lyra Kirk, l'idole des Cadets de Starfleet, a disparu et jamais elle ne reviendra …

Plus loin encore, Nyota Uhura est partagée entre deux sentiments bien distincts. La tristesse et la honte. Certes, elle est triste d'avoir perdu à la fois le Commandeur Kirk et le Capitaine Pike mais elle éprouve une certaine joie de savoir la jeune femme bien loin de Spock, et de cela, elle en a honte. Uhura a toujours été une personne gentille et bienveillante mais, malgré les nombreuses disputes qui opposaient les deux Commandeurs, elle avait remarqué les regards plein de curiosité que l'un et l'autre se lançaient et sa jalousie avait coupé toutes pensées logiques. Maintenant, elle regrette son comportement …

Non loin de là, face à l'écran montrant la disparition de Vulcain, Spock est immobile. Pour tout ceux qui l'entourent, le vulcain est impassible et déserté de toutes émotions mais ceux qui le connaissent vraiment, tels que Uhura ou Sarek, son père, peuvent remarquer quelques détails infimes comme une légère crispation de la mâchoire ou un imperceptible tressaillement de sourcil. Car au fond de son esprit, et de son cœur, c'est le chaos. Il peine à contrôler ses émotions. Colère, douleur, tristesse, peur et solitude. Sa mère est morte aujourd'hui, sa planète a été détruite. Ce qui faisait sa vie s'effondre. Il sait cependant qu'il doit garder le contrôle de lui-même, pou la mission, pour sa mère qu'il ne peut pas encore pleuré, et qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver. Pourtant, une personne avait presque réussi là où il a échoué …

Lyra Kirk. Malgré toute la logique vulcaine dont il peut faire preuve, jamais il ne comprendra l'acte que cette femme vient de faire. Elle s'est sacrifiée en voulant sauver sa mère à lui, le vulcain qu'elle haïssait tant. Décidément, il ne comprendra jamais les humains … En lui, deux parties se disputent. La partie Vulcainne se dit que ce qu'il a fait était la seule solution logique à leur problème, que Lyra Kirk a choisi son destin, qu'ils devaient avant tout sauver l'équipage. Le partie Humaine est sans doute la plus difficile à gérer. En l'espace d'une journée, il a connu une femme avec qui les querelles étaient toujours présentes et quasiment constantes. En l'espace d'une journée, il a connu une collègue respectable, et il l'a perdu …

Aujourd'hui, l'équipage a perdu un capitaine, et un commandeur. Ils ont perdu une sœur, une collègue, une amie, une femme admirable … Chacun pleure en silence sa perte, même si cela les réconforte un peu de savoir qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour sauver leur vies …

L'Enterprise repart maintenant loin de tout cela, voulant oublier la douleur de ce qui vient de disparaître. Spock se lève et reprend sa place sur son fauteuil, sous les regards vides. Il lance alors la communication dans tout le vaisseau, et enregistre pour le journal de bord afin que tout le monde l'entende :

« - Journal de bord du Capitaine suppléent. Date stellaire 2258.42. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du Capitaine Pike. Je le considère désormais comme prisonnier de guerre du dénommé Néro. Néro, qui a détruit ma planète natale et la grande majorité de 6 milliards d'habitants. L'essence même de notre culture a pu être sauvé par le biais des Anciens résidant aujourd'hui sur ce vaisseau. Selon mes estimations, moins de dix milles d'entre nous ont survécu. Je suis maintenant le représentant d'un espèce en danger. Malgré cela, nous pouvons aussi déploré la mort du Commandeur Lyra Kirk. Celle-ci s'est sacrifié afin de sauver les membres de l'équipage de l'Enterprise, et nous lui en serons à jamais reconnaissant. »

Le capitaine suppléent se lève après avoir éteint le carnet de bord. Jim, Sulu et les vulcains survivants sont conduis à l'infirmerie sous ordre de Bones. Il décide de les rejoindre, il doit parler de la survie de sa race avec son père. Et surtout, retrouvez un peu de calme pour réfléchir et pleurer la perte de sa mère.

Il se dirige à grand pas vers l'ascenseur, suivis de Uhura, encore une fois. Ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans l'ascenseur, que Uhura bloque.

« - Je suis désolée, _commence-t-elle_. Je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolée. »

Elle pose ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant, loin de répondre à son baiser, Spock reste impassible. Elle n'y fait pas attention et le prend dans ses bras.

« - Tu as besoin de quoi ? _Demande-t-elle_. Dit-moi. Dit-le moi. »

Spock la fixe quelques instants, avant de redémarrer l'ascenseur. Uhura lui caresse la cheveux, alors qu'enfin il parle :

« - J'ai besoin que chacun … continue d'accomplir admirablement son travail.

- Ok ... »

Uhura l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de le lâcher. Les portes s'ouvrent et Spock sort sans lui accorder aucun regard.

**J'ai mal**. Mon corps irradie de douleur. Chaque muscle cri et hurle. J'ai l'impression d'être passer par la défragmentation de molécule de l'Académie ! Mais pourquoi j'ai mal, d'ailleurs ? La douleur n'est pas censée avoir sa place dans la mort. Parce que je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ? Comment être vivante quand on se fait aspirer par un trou noir ?

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le noir, le néant, m'entoure mais au loin, je vois une légère lumière verte qui clignote à intervalles régulières. Le bruit d'un moteur, et celui de nombreuses voix, résonnent autour de moi. Je me redresse doucement, ignorant la douleur qui me travers à chaque mouvement. Mes yeux, grâce à ma nature Arestienne, s'habituent déjà à l'obscurité, et me permettent de discerner l'endroit où je me trouve.

Il s'agit d'une petite pièce à la jointure de deux couloirs. Le sol est froid et dur sous moi, et les murs suintent l'humidité. Quand je me met debout, mes pieds enchaînés se retrouvent plonger dans l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Le hublot devant moi confirme ma pensée : un vaisseau. L'Espace s'étend devant mes yeux, immense.

Quant-à savoir quel vaisseau, ça c'est un autre histoire ! Et pourquoi diable je ne suis pas morte ?! Pas que je vais me plaindre, bien entendu, mais ce genre de situation amène forcément des questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas à bord de l'Enterprise. On ne m'aurai pas enchaîné, et je crois pas que mon vaisseau soit inondé ! Il me reste donc à découvrir où je suis, pourquoi je suis ici et surtout, comment retrouver mon Enterprise.

Et Jim ! Il doit sûrement me croire morte, comme tout le monde … Pas la peine de paniquer Lyra, tu vas t'en sortir ! Même avec les pieds enchaînées ! Enfin, normalement.

Donc, première étape : où suis-je ? Je détache rapidement les chaînes, qui sont totalement inutiles pour quelqu'un experte en crochetage de serrures comme moi. Je marche avec précaution, pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dans l'eau, vers la sortie de la pièce qui n'a bizarrement pas de porte. Les couloirs noirs et sombres disparaissent eux aussi sous l'humidité de murs et les quinze centimètres d'eaux qui me cinglent les chevilles. J'avance doucement, me préparant en cas d'attaque, sans rien voir pouvant me donner des indications. Soudain, la lumière verte devient légèrement plus forte, et le couloir débouche sur une salle au plafond bas et étrangement composé. Des morceaux de fers et de métaux pendent un peu partout.

« - Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser. »

Je me retourne vivement, mais je ne vois personne. Je suis seule. J'avance un peu plus dans la pièce, avant de me cacher brusquement derrière un pilonne d'acier. Il y a une personne présente dans la salle, qui semble parler à une autre.

« - J'ai eu chose à te demander, Christopher. »

_Christopher_ ? Oh non ! Le seul Christopher que je connaisse est le capitaine Pike, et celui-ci est à bord du … Narada. Non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

« - Les fréquences sud-spatiale du réseau de défense des postes frontières de Starfleet. En particulier celles des frontières terrestres. »

La voix me paraît familière. Comme si je l'avais déjà entendu il y a très peu de temps. Le propriétaire de la voix bouge encore, comme l'indique des bruits d'éclaboussures.

« - Christopher. Allons, réponds à ma question.

- C'est vous qui devrez répondre du génocide commit contre une planète entière ! »

Pike ! Merde, je suis dans le Narada ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Donc l'autre ça doit être Néro …

« - Nous avons empêché un génocide ! _Hurle celui-ci_. »

Je me rapproche un peu plus, distinguant parfaitement la scène dans la position actuelle. Le Capitaine Pike est allongé sur une table de fer, comme dans les anciens hôpitaux terrestres. Il n'est heureusement pas blessé. Néro lui tourne autour, et croyez-moi, il fait plus peur en vrai que sur un écran !

« - D'où je viens, ceci est un vaisseau de forage. J'avais choisi la voie d'un honnête labeur pour subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de la femme portant mon enfant. J'étais absent de ma planète, faisant mon travail, quand la Fédération est restée inerte. Laissant mon peuple brûlé sur une planète brisé en deux ! Quant-à Spock, il ne nous a pas aidé, il nous a trahi !

- Non, non. Vous avez tout faux. On vous a mal informer. Romulus n'est pas détruit, il est là à sa place. Vous accusez les membres de la Fédération d'un crime qui n'existe pas.

- Il existe bien ! Je l'ai vécu ce crime, je l'ai vu être commit ! Me dit pas qu'il n'existe pas ! »

Spock ? C'est impossible. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. Pike dit vrai, Romulus est toujours présent. Il ne peut pas avoir vu sa planète être détruite, alors qu'elle est toujours là. À moins que …

« - J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais, _reprend Néro_. Ce jour-là, je me suis juré de punir les coupables. Ces vingt-cinq dernières années, j'ai élaboré ma vengeance contre la Fédération, jusqu'à oublier totalement à quoi ressemble une vie normale. Mais ma souffrance, je ne l'oublie pas elle. Cette même souffrance que chaque Vulcain survivants connaît aujourd'hui, ainsi que votre chère Lyra Kirk. Mon attention, Christopher, n'est pas uniquement d'éviter la destruction de ce monde que j'aime … Mais de créer un Romulus qui serait guéri du virus de la Fédération. À cette condition seulement, je l'aurai sauvé. C'est pour cette raison que je vais détruire toutes les autres planètes de la Fédératio, à commencer par la tienne.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire dans ce cas, _répond Pike._ »

Néro est fou. Je n'est aucune autre excuse valable à son comportement. Il est prêt à détruire des mondes entier par simple désir de vengeance.

« - Tu vas me donner les fréquences pour neutraliser les défenses terrestres. »

Néro ramasse une sort de pince et tire des sortes de gros insectes d'un récipient.

« - Des limaces centauriennes, _dit-il avidement_. Elles s'agrippent au tronc cérébral, et diffusent une toxine qui délit tout les langues. Ces fréquences, tu me les donne ?

- Christopher Pike, de l'USS Enterprise. Matricule … !

- Comme tu voudras.

- Ahh ! »

Deux Romuliens sont arrivés derrière Pike, et avec leurs aides, Néro lui fait avalé la limace. Le Capitaine de l'Enterprise cri de plus en plus fort. Je m'avance un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aperçoivent.

_« - Stop arrêter ! »_

**« - Avez-vous confirmation que Néro se dirige vers la Terre ?**

- Sa trajectoire ne laisse aucune doute sur sa destination, Capitaine.

- Merci lieutenant Uhura. »

La passerelle se trouve dans ce qui ressemble à un temps de réflexion. Remis de leur émotion, du moins en apparence, les membres de l'équipage cherche activement une solution au problème Néro. Le Capitaine Spock fait tout son possible pour remplacer à la fois le Capitaine Pike et le Commandeur Kirk, tout deux disparus. Et ce, malgré la perte récente de sa planète. En ce moment-même, il parcourt la passerelle de long en large, attendant des sujétions.

C'est Jim qui, du haut du fauteuil du capitaine, émet la première hypothèse :

« - La Terre est peut-être la suivante, mais c'est chacune des planètes de la Fédération qui peut être visée.

- Libérez ce fauteuil, _lance Spock._ »

Jim se lève avec rage.

« - Mais si c'est la Fédération qui est visée, _commence Chekov_, pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas détruit ?

- Pour quoi faire ? _Continue Sulu_. Pourquoi gâcher une arme si on est pas une menace ?

- Ce n'est rien de tout ça, _répond Spock_. Néro disait vouloir me montrer quelque chose : la destruction de ma planète.

- Et d'ailleurs, _demande Bones,_ comment sont-ils parvenus à ce résultat ? Je veux dire, où les Romuliens ont dégotés une arme pareil ?

- La science, même nécessaire à la création d'un trou noir artificiel, est une piste qui nous renseigne sur son origine. En théorie, une telle technologie peut être manipulée pour créer un tunnel à travers l'espace temps.

- Enfin, bon dieu de bois ! Je suis docteur par physicien ! Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que ces gens débarquent du futur ?!

- Vous éliminez l'impossible. Ce qui demeure quoique improbable, ne peut être que la vérité.

- Très poétique, _ironise le docteur_. »

Tout le monde, cependant, reste perplexe face à cette nouvelle supposition. Du futur ? Impossible, mais pourtant très logique. Et ça, l'équipage semble l'avoir compris.

« - Ok ! _Lance Jim_. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'un Romulien du futur peut vouloir au Capitaine Pike ?

- Un capitaine a des informations liées aux défenses de Starfleet, _répond Sulu._

- Le but alors est de rattraper ce bâtiment, de le saboter et de rentrer avec le capitaine Pike. »

Étrangement, cette idée, sûrement très efficace et qui semble faire unanimité parmi l'équipage présent sur la passerelle, ne plaît pas au capitaine suppléent Spock qui ne peut s'empêcher d'objecter avec toute sa logique.

« - Ils nous surclassent technologiquement à tous les niveaux. Vouloir secourir le capitaine semblerais illogique. »

Chekov prend à son tour la parole :

« - Faudrait que les Romuliens repassent en impulsion pour qu'on puisse les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ne pas élargir notre champ de distorsion, _intervient Jim_. Nos équipes d'ingénieurs peuvent essayer.

- Impossible, _informer le capitaine_. Ils sont déjà occupés à résorber les fuites de radiation, pour encore rétablir les …

- Ok c'est bon, ça va ! Vous avez forcément un moyen ! »

Le Vulcain et l'humain sont maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, se défiant. Jim, déjà affecté par la mort de sa sœur, refuse qu'on le laisse de côté dans le choix de la nouvelle mission. Quant-à Spock, il se demande comment cet humain peut oser défier son autorité. La colère de l'un affronte l'impassibilité de l'autre. L'un en veux à l'autre d'avoir abandonner sa sœur, l'autre éprouve un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé jusque là : la culpabilité. Il se demande ce qu'il se serait passer si il l'avait empêcher de venir avec lui sur Vulcain, même si cela, jamais il ne l'admettra.

« - Le but, _reprend Spock_, est de regrouper tout les navires de la flotte. Rétablir l'équilibre avant un futur combat.

- On aura pas l'occasion d'un deuxième combat ! Le temps que la flotte se rassemble, il sera trop tard. »

De nouveau, les membres de l'équipage attendent la suite.

« -Vous dîtes qu'il vient du futur, qu'il sait déjà ce qui va se passer, _continue Jim_. Alors la seule logique est de ce montre imprévisible !

- Vous partez du postula que Néro sait comment les choses vont se dérouler. Or, c'est tout le contraire. Sa présence a altéré le cours de l'Histoire, depuis l'attaque de l'USS Kelvin jusqu'aux événements survenus tout récemment, créant ainsi une nouvelle série d'incidents qu'aucun des deux parties n'a la possibilité de prédire.

- Une réalité parallèle ? _Demande Uhura._

- Pour ainsi dire. »

Spock se dirige vers le centre de la pièce, laissant Jim :

« - Quel qu'aurai pu être nos vies si le continuum temps a été interrompu, nos destinés ont changé. »

Oui, en effet, c'est ce que pense Spock. La logique a toujours été sa référence, même dans les moments les plus terribles, comme la mort du Commandeur Kirk. Il aurai voulu la sauvé, comme elle avait sauvé sa mère, mais la logique l'avait emporté sur ses propres désirs.

« - Mr Sulu, faîtes route vers le système Laurentien en distorsion factorielle.

- Spock, _avance Jim_. Ne faîtes pas ça. Retournez auprès du reste de la flotte, à seul fin de tergiverser serai une perte de temps !

- Ce sont les ordres donnés par le Capitaine Pike avant son enlèvement.

- Il a aussi ordonné qu'on le ramène, il me semble. Mais c'est vrai après tout, vous obéissez toujours à votre logique et aux ordres ! »

Le moment tant attendu est arrivé. La tension entre les deux hommes avaient augmenté de plus en plus depuis la mort de Lyra. Tellement augmenté, qu'il arrive un moment où les explications sont nécessaires.

« - Vous avez abandonné ma sœur, et maintenant, vous voulez aussi abandonner le Capitaine Pike !

- Votre sœur m'a demandé de la laisser, _dit calmement Spock_. Il était logique de partir, car le trou noir nous aurait emporté. Elle a fait un choix.

- Je sais très bien qu'elle a choisi de rester, mais vous auriez dû, ne serais-ce, qu'essayer de la retenir ! Vous agissez comme si son sacrifice n'avait pas d'importance, comme si vous en aviez rien à faire qu'elle est perdu sa vie en essayant de sauver votre peuple. Vous l'avais laissé se sacrifier parce qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver votre mère !

- N'allez pas croire, Mr Kirk, que parce que je suis à moitié vulcain, je ne ressens rien. N'oubliez pas que ma mère est humaine. J'éprouvai une certaine admiration pour le Commandeur Kirk.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous vous détestiez !

- Et malgré cela, elle m'a aidé à sauver mon peuple, et elle s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'équipage et avec, les vulcains qui sont maintenant à bord de l'Enterprise grâce à elle. »

Il a raison, bien entendu. Et ça, Jim le sait. Cependant, il n'arrive pas à oublier que si Lyra n'avait pas demandé à Spock de partir, elle serait encore parmi eux. Ou ils seraient tous morts.

« - Spock, _reprend Jim après un court silence._ Vous êtes le capitaine, vous devez essayer de …

- Je suis conscient de mes responsabilités, sinon je n'aurai pas laissé votre sœur sur Vulcain. C'est pour cette même raison que nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher le Capitaine Pike.

- Chaque seconde perdue rapproche Néro de sa cible suivante !

- Exacte. Je vous recommande donc d'accepter le fait que je suis seul maître à bord.

- Je ne permettrais pas qu'on fasse demi-tour, qu'on se mette à l'abri des problèmes …

- Jim, _intervient Bones_. C'est le Capitaine !

- … au lieu de retrouver Néro ! »

Spock semble avoir utilisé le peu de patience qu'il lui rester, il se lève de son siège :

« - Sécurité. Qu'on l'emmène. »

Deux agents de la sécurité s'approchent et prennent Jim par les bras, pour le tirer en dehors de la passerelle, sous les regards inquiets de l'équipage. Il se défait brusquement de leur poigne, avant de frapper le premier puis le deuxième homme. Sourd au appel de Bones, et ivre de colère contenue depuis trop longtemps, il se défend du mieux qu'il peut pour se dégager. Mais Spock s'avance et place ses doigts à trois points différents de son cou. '_Expulsez-le du bord_ ' sont les dernières paroles que Jim entend, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! J'ai déjà écrit la suite jusqu'au chapitre 7 pour prendre un peu d'avance :) ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Lyra va chercher activement un moyen de s'échapper du Narada et Jim fera une rencontre des plus surprenante ! :) **

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Niralia.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le cinquième chap**itre de _A life's story in space_. Il est un peu en avance, mais je viens de finir mes bac blancs donc je fête ça postant :P

Comme le chapitre précédent, celui-ci se compose de différents points de vues !

**Starfleetgame :** C'est assez dure de retranscrire les émotions de personnages qu'on a pas inventé et qui nous sont inconnus, tout en restant fidèle à leur caractère premier, alors je suis vraiment contente que ça t'es plu :) ! Le réveil de Lyra sur le Narada n'était, à l'origine, pas prévu mais je ne pouvais pas la faire mourir comme ça ! En plus, je trouvais nécessaire pour l'histoire que Spock et Jim s'affronte et lâche toute la colère qui ont l'un envers l'autre, alors faire disparaître Lyra le temps de quelques chapitres m'a semblé une bonne idée. En tout cas, merci pour touts ces jolies compliments :D ! A bientôt ! ;)

**Nocotrum :** Merci à toi ! Et oui, elle est experte en crochetage de serrure ! Ça m'a surprise aussi quand l'idée m'ait soudainement apparu, mais je me suis dit que ça lui convenait bien ^^ !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5 :

**De nouveau le noir complet. **

Cette fois, ils ont pris soin de me placer dans une pièce avec pour seule ouverture, une porte se fermant de l'extérieur. Cette pièce-là aussi est sombre mais, au moins, elle est au sec. Pas d'eau qui tombe du plafond, ni d'eau qui monte jusqu'aux chevilles. Pas de bestioles bizarres qui grouilles de partout … ni de moyen de sortir d'ailleurs.

Je suis prise au piège, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne m'ont pas enchaînée. Je me rappelle maintenant.

Quand j'ai subitement débarqué dans la salle où Pike se faisait torturé, j'ai fait une très grosse erreur. _Stop arrêter ! _Mais bien sûr, comme si ils allaient brusquement cesser toutes activités, poser leur armes et, dans leur immense générosité, nous laisser partir le capitaine et moi ! Faut croire que l'espoir fait vivre …

Contrairement à ce que mon grand esprit pensait, sur l'ordre de Néro, d'eux d'entre eux m'ont attrapée, et liaient les mains. Pike criait toujours derrière et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : il cria les fréquences sud-spatiales du réseau de défense des postes frontières de Starfleet.

Je me suis recroquevillée sur moi-même, à ce moment-là, jusqu'à ce que Néro se rappelle de ma présence. Devant mes questions, il m'a alors avouée la véritable raison de ma présence à bord du Narada. Quand il m'avait vu tombé dans le trou noir, plus tôt dans la journée, il m'avait téléportée grâce à la téléportation à distance venant de son époque. Le futur. Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même, je l'ai pris pour un fou ! Jusqu'à ce que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place d'eux même …

La supernova. L'aide demandée à un Spock Vieillissant. La destruction de Romulus. Le trou noir à travers l'espace temps. L'attaque du USS Kelvin, et la mort de George Kirk. L'attaque de Vulcain, vingt-cinq ans plus tard. La menace envers le jeune Spock. La fin de Vulcain. Et enfin, la destruction de toutes les planètes de la Fédération.

Pas de doute, Néro est fou. Sa haine, mûrie pendant près de vingt-cinq longues années, lui a grillé les neurones ! C'est pas possible !

Pour en revenir à mon problème, Néro m'avait ramené à bord de son vaisseau dans l'espoir que je revienne sur ma décision. Une personne telle que moi mérite de pouvoir se venger. Nous sommes semblables, selon lui, animés par la même rage. Et il a raison. Cependant, contrairement au romulien, je refuse de trahir tout le monde.

J'en étais venue au moment où je me retenais à grande peine de le frapper quand, soudain, une navette d'expulsion a traversée l'espace devant nous. Une navette venant de l'Enterprise. Cela a entraîné une panique générale sur le Narada. Par ma faute, à vrai dire. J'ai profité de l'inattention de mes geôliers pour essayer de m'échapper mais avec les mains accrochées dans le dos, ça a été légèrement plus difficile que prévu ! L'un d'entre eux a réussi à me frapper avec la crosse de son arme laser, me clouant au sol d'un seul coup et inconsciente !

Aïe, ma tête ! Celui qui ose dire que les romuliens n'ont pas de force, je le tue ! Je vais sûrement avoir une sacrée bosse ! Je me relève doucement et m'étire. Mes articulations craquent à force d'être restée si longtemps allongée. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un moyen qui pourrait m'être utile pour m'échapper de cet enfer. Et récupérer Pike, par la même occasion.

Un bruit dans le serrure de la porte me fait brusquement tourner la tête. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de l'entrée et me colle au mur. La poignet de la porte s'abaisse, et le bras droit de Néro s'avance. Son regard parcourt la pièce et tombe sur moi.

« - Mange, _dit-il simplement en posant un plateau sur la paillasse._ »

Il se tourne vers la porte pour partir quand une idée me vient.

« - Attendez ! J'aimerais parler à Néro, s'il-vous-plaît. Emmenez-moi à lui ! »

Ayel me regarde, perplexe. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, et essaye de paraître plus innocente que je ne le suis réellement. Ayel prend la parole :

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire sortir de cette pièce. Néro me l'a interdit.

- Je vous en prie, je ne ferai rien de mal. Je vous le promet. Je veux juste lui parler.

- Je vais vous le chercher, _annonce-t-il en se retournant_. »

Vite Lyria, trouve quelque chose !

« - Non, ce n'est pas la peine de le déranger ! J'ai bien réfléchis, et il a raison. Vous avez raison, _je précise._ Vous m'avez convaincu, j'ai enfin compris. La Fédération, les Vulcains, Starfleet. Ils ont faibles et ne méritent pas notre pardon. Je suis prête à vous rejoindre, et pour cela il vous faut me mener à votre capitaine. »

Je le supplie du regard pendant qu'il juge mes intentions.

« - D'accord, _se décide-t-il finalement_. Suivez-moi mais à la moindre provocation, je vous renvoie ici. De plus, vous m'avez fait une promesse.

- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Le romulien me prend par le bras et me tire vers la sortie.

Les couloirs du Narada se succèdent les uns aux autres. L'atmosphère est sombre et humide. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, je me demande quand ils ont fait le ménage pour la dernière fois. D'accord, je sais que ce n'est pas très important quand on veut détruire un monde mais quand on a des prisonniers, autant faire bonne impression, non ?

Nous passons devant la salle où était attaché Pike, lors de mon dernier passage. Je ne peut m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir si il est encore là. Ayel le remarque aussitôt et me dit :

« - Il n'est pas ici, si c'est la question que vous vous poser.

- Et où est-il ?

- On l'a transporté dans une salle près de la salle des machines, mais je ne vois en quoi cela est important pour vous.

- C'est beaucoup plus important que vous ne pouvez le croire … »

Mon poing part en direction du visage du romulien. Le sang gicle. Je lui donne ensuite un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant à terre. Il se relève brusquement et me pousse à terre. Je lui balance un coup de pied dans le genoux. Il bascule sur le côté. Il se relève vite, et il m'envoie son poing à nouveau mais je le bloque de la main gauche. Je passe ensuite à droite et lui tord le poignet vers le bas, brisant deux doigts au passage. Il hurle de douleur. Toujours avec la main gauche, je fais passer son bras dans son dos, pendant que mon autre bras vient entourer la gorge de l'homme. Je tire fort vers le haut. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

« - Vous avez fait une promesse, _hurle-t-il_.

- J'ai promis que je ne ferais rien de mal. Vouloir m'échapper d'un vaisseau où je suis retenue prisonnière, ce n'est pas faire quelque chose de mal. Du moins, de mon point de vue. »

Un coup de pied dans le dos envoie Ayel face contre terre, l'assommant sur le coup.

Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi ! J'ai agis comme un vulcain en détournant la vérité, et pour une fois, j'en suis heureuse ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à filer d'ici avant que quelqu'un se ramène. Mais avant, je dois retrouver Pike et après en route pour l'Enterprise ...

Le capitaine Pike se trouve, comme me l'a si aimablement indiqué le romulien, dans un pièce sombre semblable à la mienne. Je crois que les dieux sont avec moi aujourd'hui, car la salle se trouve juste à cotés du hangar où Pike est arrivé avec la navette de notre vaisseau, avant que Vulcain ne soit détruite. Navette qui nous aidera à nous enfuir !

« - Lyra, c'est vous ? »

Christopher Pike est attaché, encore une fois, sur une table de fer. Je m'approche doucement.

« - Oui, c'est moi, capitaine, _dis-je en examinant les attaches qui entourent Pike. _Je vais vous sortir de là, nous allons rentré chez nous.

- Allez-vous en ! Vous devez prévenir la Fédération !

- Je ne vous laisse pas ici. »

Il est hors de question que je parte sans lui, qui sait ce que Néro sera capable de lui faire après mon départ. Je cherche alors un moyen de le libérer mais ça mains agrippe la mienne :

« - C'est un ordre, Commandeur, _dit-il d'une voix implacable._ Partez !

- Capitaine, je …

- Vous viendrez mes chercher plus tard. L'Enterprise a besoin de vous, Spock a besoin de vous pour diriger notre vaisseau, et contrôler votre frère, qui doit sûrement vous croire morte. Vous êtes la seule à connaître les plans de Néro, notre survis dépend de vous. »

Je sais qu'il a raison mais comment abandonné, à un sort aussi cruel, une personne qui vous a tant aidé par le passé ? Dès mon entrée à Starfleet, le capitaine Pike a été là, à mes côtés, supportant mon mauvais caractère et mes problèmes de disciplines. Quand je suis sortie de l'Académie, il y trois ans, il m'a tout de suite demandé à ses côtés comme Commandeur. Et l'année suivante, quand l'Amiral Marcus était à la recherche d'un Commandeur, Pike a intercédé en ma faveur au près de celui-ci. Sans Christopher Pike, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, tout comme Jim. Cependant, malgré cela, je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne peut rien pour lui pour l'instant mais je peux encore aider la Fédération …

« - Je vais revenir vous chercher, capitaine. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber !

- Je sais, je te fais confiance, _me dit-il en souriant._ Va-t-en, maintenant, avant que les romuliens ne s'aperçoivent de ton absence ! La navette te conduira à l'Enterprise, part. »

Je le regard un derrière fois, avant de faire demi-tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouve à bord de la navette, sans qu'aucun obstacle ne se soit mis au travers de mon chemin. Alors que je m'éloigne du Narada, je repense à Pike et à son sacrifice, semblable au mien, pour sauver les membres de l'Enterprise. Notre vaisseau. Je me fais alors la promesse que je vais revenir le sauver ! Et ce n'est pas un foutu romulien en colère et avide de vengeance qui m'en empêcheras !

Mais avant que ce moment n'arrive, il me reste quelque chose à accomplir : sauver ma planète d'adoption …

**James Tibérius Kirk** s'est toujours vu comme un homme chanceux. D'un physique avantageux, rien ne lui résiste, ni les femmes, ni l'Académie de Starfleet, ni même les romuliens qu'il s'est promis d'exterminer. Non, c'est vrai, rien ne lui résistait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à cause d'un demi-vulcain faisant une overdose d'autorité !

Coincé dans une navette d'expulsion de l'Enterprise, Jim reprend doucement conscience, avec un mal de tête en prime. Mal de tête qui ne s'arrange en rien quand un _blop_ répétitif résonne dans l'habitacle. Le jeune homme se redresse et actionne un des écrans de contrôle :

« - Ordinateur, _demande-t-il_, où suis-je ? »

Une voix féminine, mais informatisée, lui répond :

« - Localisation Delta Vega. Planète de classe M, hostile. Il y a un avant-poste Starfleet à quatorze kilomètres au Nord-Ouest. Veuillez rester dans votre capsule jusqu'à l'arrivée des autorités de Starfleet. »

Bien entendu, Jim n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, et il sort difficilement de la navette … pour se retrouver au fond d'un cratère de glace. Il récupère le sac de survie au fond de la navette, et commence l'ascension du cratère.

De la glace jusqu'à l'horizon, voilà ce qui l'attend en haut.

_Maudit soit-tu, Spock ! Une planète de glace !_ Il n'aurai pas pu l'envoyer sur une plage au soleil et face à la mer ? Non, il a fallu que le vulcain l'envoie sur une planète hostile et gelée, tout ça parce qu'il ne supporte pas les critiques. Et l'insubordination. Mais ça, Jim n'est pas prêt à l'admettre …

Jim lance un regard déterminé, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux de sa sœur si elle était encore en vie, autour de lui, et part à la recherche de l'avant-poste de Starfleet.

Le froid, la glace. Le froid, la glace. Sa perception du monde se résume à ces de mots maintenant, et ce, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Jamais il n'a autant regretté son mauvais caractère qui le pousse à toujours avoir raison, même face au capitaine suppléent de L'Enterprise. Son plus cher désir, en plus de vouloir revoir sa sœur, serait de trouver un bon lit douillet pour hiberner pour les cents prochaines années. Cependant ce n'est le l'endroit, ni le moment d'ailleurs, avec la menace romulienne qui arrive !

Jim active son enregistreur à haute-fréquence :

« - Date stellaire 2258.42 …, _commence-t-il._ 4, point … 4 … On s'en fout ! Le capitaine suppléant Spock m'a débarqué sur Delta Vega. Ce que je crois être une violation du protocole de sécurité 49.09, relative au traitement des prisonniers à bord d'un vaisseau … »

Il se retourne vite, juste à temps pour apercevoir une bête monstrueuse et gigantesque, aux longues dents pointus précisons-le, courir à quatre pattes dans sa direction. Le monstre rugit dans sa direction. Jim se met alors à courir à toute vitesse, surtout quand un deuxième monstre, dix fois plus gros, et ressemblant à un scarabée géant, sort de la glace et avale le premier, puis se tourne vers lui !

Soudain, la glace descend brusquement en pique. Jim glisse, et la dévale en roulant sur lui-même, suivis par la créature insectoïde. Il atterrit par terre en grognant de douleur, avant de reprendre sa course.

Jim entre dans une caverne. Le monstre détruit tout autour de lui, le projetant une nouvelle fois au sol. L'insecte lui accroche la jambe avec la langue dans l'espoir de le manger mais Jim résiste avec force. Alors qu'il commence à faiblir, un homme, brandissant une torche enflammée, arrive et fait fuir la bête.

Jim se redresse et fixe l'homme qui lui tourne le dos. Celui-ci se retourne, et le regarde à son tour avec curiosité et surprise :

« - James T. Kirk, _dit-il après un instant de silence_.

- Excusez-moi ? _Demande Jim »_

Il se lève avec précipitation, et tend les mains devant lui comme pour se défendre. Cet homme est un vulcain !

« - Comment m'avez-vous trouvez ? _Reprend l'autre._

- Oh oh ! D'où vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

- J'ai toujours été, et je serais à jamais votre ami. »

Jim rit nerveusement. Son ami, rien que ça ? Il est débarqué sur une planète, tout ce qu'il y a de plus hostile, et il se trouve un ami dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence il y a encore quelques secondes. S'en est trop pour lui, je le craint !

« - Et donc, _rit-il,_ on est censé se connaître ?

- Je suis Spock. »

Impossible. Quoique, en regardant bien, Jim aperçoit quelques ressemblances entre le vulcain de l'Enterprise et celui-ci, avec entre autre, la courbe des oreilles. Sans ironie, bien entendu !

« - N'importe quoi, _dit Jim avec agacement_. »

Le vulcain ne répond pas tout de suite mais commence à faire un feu et s'assoie sur une roche. Il invite Jim à faire de même avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Qu'il est plaisant de vous revoir, mon vieil ami. Surtout après les événements d'aujourd'hui. »

Jim se lève à nouveau :

« - Monsieur, je vous remercie pour le coup de main, mais si vous étiez Spock vous sauriez qu'on a rien de vieux amis. Rien du tout ! Vous me supportez pas, vous m'avez débarqué ici pour mutinerie.

- Mutinerie ?

- Ouai ...

- Vous n'êtes pas le capitaine ? _Questionne le vulcain._

- Non, non, _soupire Jim._ Vous êtes le capitaine. Pike est retenu en otage, ma sœur est morte, et vous êtes capitaine. Félicitations !

- Votre sœur ? Lyra est morte ?

- Exactement, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire vu que … »

Jamais Jim n'a vu autant d'émotion passer sur le visage d'un vulcain, surtout de Spock, ou quelque soit son nom. La détresse semble avoir pris place sur le visage de l'homme qui lui fait face, et c'est d'une voix tremblante que celui-ci reprend la parole :

« - C'est impossible. Elle était censé vivre encore de longues années auprès de vous, de moi …

- Je ne comprend pas, _avoue Jim._

- Comment est-elle morte ? _Demande le Spock vieillissant, ignorant son intervention._

- Elle était sur Vulcain quand la planète a été détruite.

- Par Néro. »

Jim arrête d'arpenter la grotte et se tourne vers le vulcain de nouveau impassible :

« - Vous savez quoi de cet homme ? _Interroge-t-il._

- C'est un romulien très perturbé. Permettez, s'il-vous-plaît, _continue Spock en s'approchant de Jim, la main en avant_. Ce sera plus simple.

- Vous faîtes quoi là ?!

- Nos esprits se mêlent et ne font qu'un. »

Spock pose ses doigts sur le visage de Jim et commence son récit :

« - Dans exactement 129 ans, une étoile va exploser et menacer la galaxie … »

Les souvenirs du vulcain envahissent l'esprit de l'humain, ainsi que ses émotions. L'espace apparaît derrière le voile de ses paupières, et la voix du Spock vieillissant résonne en lui. _C'est de là que je viens, Jim. Le futur. _Sa vision passe au travers de diverses morceaux d'astéroïdes et une étoile de feu illumine les étoiles. _Une étoile se muait en supernova. _L'étoile explose dans une myriade de couleurs passant par toutes les nuances d'orange crépusculaire. _J'ai promis aux romuliens de sauver leur planète_. Trois vulcains se tiennent face au Spock des souvenirs, qui se tourne vers la vision de Jim. Puis, un vaisseau de fer du nom de Jellyfish apparaît, le vaisseau de Spock. _Nous avons équipé notre meilleur vaisseau. Grâce à la matière rouge, j'allais créer un trou noir pour absorber l'étoile menaçante. _Le vaisseau vole désormais en direction de la planète-mère de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien. _J'étais en chemin quand l'impensable c'est produit. La supernova a détruit Romulus. _La supernova atteint la planète, et celle-ci s'effondre en poussière. _J'avais peu de temps. Avant qu'elle détruise mon vaisseau, je devais extraire la matière rouge et l'injectée dans la supernova. _Un trou noir se forme au sein même de l'étoile morte. _C'est sur la route du retour que j'ai été intercepté. _Le visage de Néro apparaît sur un des écrans du vaisseau. Il se faisait appelé Néro. _Alors que je tentais de m'échappais, nous avons été aspiré par le trou noir. _Le vaisseau romulien disparaît progressivement à travers le tunnel temporel. _Néro en est sorti en premier. Il fut le premier a arrivé. _Le vaisseau romulien arrive face à l'USS Kelvin, qui explose sous les tires ennemis. _Néro est son équipage ont passé les vingt-cinq années suivantes à attendre ma venue. Mais ce qui furent des années pour Néro, ne furent que des secondes pour moi. _Le Jellyfish sort à son tour du tunnel temporel et est intercepté par le Narada. _Je traversais le trou noir, et quand je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, Néro … m'attendais. Il m'estime responsable de la perte de son monde. Il a capturé mon vaisseau et m'a épargné dans un seul but … que je connaisse sa souffrance. _Spock est debout sur la planète de glace, regardant en direction de Vulcain. Il m'a téléporté ici pour que j'assiste à se vengeance. _De la même manière qu'il n'a pas pu sauver sa planète, j'ai été incapable de sauver la mienne. Des milliards d'existences détruites à cause de moi, Jim. Parce que, j'ai échoué …_

Spock retire ses doigts du visage de Jim, qui inspire brusquement. Il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Les émotions du vulcain ont pris place en lui, lorsque les images affluaient. Colère, douleur, tristesse, peur et solitude. Désormais, il sait ce qu'a ressentis le Spock de son époque plus tôt dans la journée. Il comprend ce qu'a ressentis sa sœur, neuf années auparavant. Et il sait, que bientôt, Néro payera pour son crime !

« - Pardonnez-moi, _reprend le vieux Spock à vive voix_. Le transfert émotionnel est un des effets de la fusion mentale. »

Jim s'éloigne loin de lui. Il respire difficilement, essayant de faire le point entre ses émotions et celles du vulcain. Avec difficulté.

« - Vous avez des sentiments vous aussi, _dit-il enfin_.

- Oui.

- En repartant dans le passé, vous avez changé nos vies.

- Jim …

- Sans vous, sans Néro, Vulcain serait encore là. Et Lyra serait encore en vie …

- Je le sais Jim, je m'en rend compte. Sa perte m'est aussi douloureuse que la perte de ma planète, croyez-moi.

- Vous mentez !

- Jamais je ne vous mentirez, mon ami. Jim, il faut partir. Il y a un avant-poste de Starfleet près d'ici. »

Spock commence à s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos.

« - Attendez, _appelle Jim_. De là où vous venez, j'ai connu mon père ?

- Oui. Vous répétiez souvent qu'il vous a donné l'envie d'intégrer Strafleet. Il a eu la fierté de vous voir nommé capitaine de l'Enterprise, et de voir Lyra nommé Amiral.

- Capitaine et Amiral, _répète Jim rêveur_.

- Vous devez regagner ce vaisseau le plus vite que possible … »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Lyra va retrouver son cher Enterprise (et Spock, par la même occasion ^^) ! :) **

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Niralia.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le sixième chapitre de **_**A life's story in space**_**, et le retour tant attendu de Lyra sur l'Enterprise est inévitable confrontation avec Spock !**

**Starfleetgame :** Pour répondre à ta question, mes examens se sont bien passés et je crois avoir réussi ! Cependant, ne nous donnons pas de faux espoir :) ! Ravie que la scène entre Ayel et Lyra t'est plus. Et oui, le vieux Spock connaît Lyra ! On se demande vraiment pourquoi ^^ :P Ne t'inquiète pas, la confrontation arrive enfin ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la confrontation entre Jim et Spock, j'espère que celle qui viendrons te plairons toujours autant :) Merci à toi pour tout ces jolies compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A bientôt, et au plaisir de lire ta prochaine review ! :D

**Nocotrum :** C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire tes reviews :) Oui tu te répète, mais j'adore ça ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, continue comme ça ! J'espère que la scène de 'retrouvailles' entre Jim et Spock (qui est, en effet, MEGA dans le film) ne te décevra pas ! A bientôt :)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6 :

**« - Navette à Enterprise ? Navette à Enterprise ! Ici le Commandeur Kirk ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »**

J'attends dans la navette face aux portes d'aciers du hangar de l'Enterprise. Aucun son ne sort de la radio allumée. Le chemin jusqu'à mon vaisseau s'est réalisé assez vite car, grâce au ciel !, la navette est équipé d'un radar relié à l'Enterprise. Malheureusement, l'Enterprise ne semble pas avoir pris connaissance de la navette en approche, ou alors, tout le monde est occupé ailleurs ! En me laissant patientez pendant que Néro se dirige vers la terre ! Il suffit que je disparaisse quelques heures pour que l'attention se relâche, Seigneur !

La radio émet quelques crépitements avant qu'une voix féminine en sorte :

« - Enterprise à Navette. Commandeur Kirk ? Est-ce bien vous ?! »

Halleluja ! Je ne vais pas mourir seule dans l'espace !

« - Oui c'est bien moi ! Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui je suis vivante. Toutefois, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, euh … ?

- Enseigne Renolds, madame.

- Bien, Enseigne Renolds. Ce n'est pas que je suis pressée … mais je suis pressée ! Ce serais très généreux de votre part de m'ouvrir.

- Oui madame, _répond-elle d'une voix empressé_.

- Et ne dîtes à personne que je suis de retour, ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

- Oui madame. Bien sûr madame.

- Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrêtez de m'appeler 'madame' ! »

- Bien, mad … ! Oui. »

Je soupire. Je n'ai que vingt-huit ans, et on me traite déjà comme une vieille personne plein de sagesse. Quoique, le côté sage est à revoir !

Les portes du hangar se soulèvent et j'entre. Je me ''gare'' près des autres navettes. L'oxygène revient vite dans l'entrepôt. Je sort et me dirige à grand pas vers l'Enseigne Renolds qui m'attend près de la porte menant aux couloirs du vaisseau.

La jeune femme blonde me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je lui adresse un sourire narquois :

« - Quoi ? Me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais vu un revenant ?

- Je … Tout le monde était attristé par votre disparition, commandeur. Jamais nous n'aurions pu espérer vous revoir ici un jour.

- Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous devez garder le silence pour l'instant. Je vais aller me changer avant de rejoindre la passerelle. Vous devriez reprendre votre poste, enseigne. Merci de votre aide. »

Je part en la laissant reprendre son travail. Mes vêtements sont déchirés, et on ne peut pas dire que je sens la rose ! Une douche chaude ne sera pas du luxe !

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, sans croiser personne. Bientôt, Jim et moi serons de nouveau réunis. Savoir qu'il me pense morte me brise la cœur mais dans quelques instants, il saura la vérité !

Vêtue d'un nouvel uniforme, et les cheveux encore humide de la douche, je suis en route pour la passerelle. J'imagine déjà la tête qu'ils vont faire quand je vais apparaître. Je ricane doucement avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. J'inspire une bouffée d'air avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Personne ne remarque mon entrée tellement ils sont concentrés sur leur travail. _Distorsion 3_ annonce la voix du pilote, Sulu. Je m'avance discrètement :

« - Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux mais je pense pouvoir m'en contenter, _dis-je avec ironie_. »

La réaction tant attendue ne tarde pas. Les membres de l'équipage cessent brusquement toute activité pour se tourner dans ma direction. Leur expression en est presque comique. Mon nom résonne plusieurs fois dans des cris de joie et de surprise. Cependant, je n'aperçoit pas Jim parmi tout ces visages. Face à moi, Spock me regarde avec ce qui semble être un semblant d'émotion indéchiffrable. Il s'approche :

« - Commandeur, votre présence sur l'Enterprise est, dans son ensemble, illogique et incompréhensible au vu des derniers événements. Pourriez-vous nous éclairer ?

- Je vous reconnais bien là, Spock. Vous et votre logique implacable. Pour faire simple, Néro m'a sauvé en me téléportant sur le Narada. Pike est vivant. Néro a décidé d'attaquer la terre. Je me suis enfuie pour vous prévenir. Rien de bien intéressant donc, de la part de quelqu'un prétendu mort. Mais je dois dire que votre accueil vous correspond à merveille, _je termine avec un sourire. _»

C'est finalement Bones qui réagit le premier en m'entraînant dans un étreinte d'ours :

« - Lyra, bon sang ! Quel peur tu nous as fait ! Jim était effondré ! Tu vas bien ?! _Demande-t-il en sortant son appareil de relevés corporel._ Je veux que tu passe à l'infirmerie dès que possible. Et c'est un ordre du médecin, ne fais pas comme Jim !

- Je vais bien, Bones.

- Le docteur McCoy a raison, _reprend Spock. _Nous ne savons pas ce que Néro a bien pu vous faire.

- Voyons, capitaine. Je suis bien plus résistante que j'en est l'air. »

Spock esquisse un semblant de sourire, au quel je répond en faisant de même. Il semble étrangement heureux de me revoir. Serions-nous sur le chemin de la Paix ? Je crois pas, non. Si il était vulcain peut-être que nous aurions pu être ami, mais avec des ''si'' on referait l'espace ! Cependant, d'un accord tactique et silencieux, nous évitons d'aborder ce qu'il s'est passé sur Vulcain …

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers Bones :

« - Où est Jim ? Il faut que j'aille lui parler, qu'il sache que je suis vivante ! D'ailleurs pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? »

Aucun des deux hommes ne réagissent mais ils échangent un bref regard. Celui de McCoy est bizarrement accusateur. Derrière eux, les autres membres de l'équipage présents sur la passerelle se remettent au travail avec nervosité. Mon intuition me souffle pourtant qu'ils gardent un œil sur nous.

Je me sens mal tout à coup. Un mauvais pressentiment me prend et je perd vite mon sourire. Je me redresse et demande d'une voix blanche :

« - Où est-il ? »

Je serre les dents face à leur silence.

« - Je vous préviens tout les deux. Ne me forcez pas à répéter ma question, vous risqueriez ne pas aimer ce qui va suivre.

- Votre frère a fait preuve d'insubordination, _lâche finalement Spock_. J'ai été dans l'obligation de sévir. Actuellement, il n'est plus à bord de l'Enterprise. »

Plus à bord ? Non … La navette d'expulsion qui est passé devant le Narada, ce n'était pas … ? Cet saloperie d'oreilles pointus n'a pas osé faire ce que je pense ?!

« - Vous l'avez expulsé du vaisseau, _je constate d'une vois plus glaciale encore._

- En effet, je l'ai débarqué sur Delta Vega. C'était la plus logique à faire, compte-tenu de la situation. »

Faîtes confiance à un vulcain, et il vous poignardera dans le dos avec sa logique ! Et il ose me dire cela calmement et en me regardant dans les yeux ! Il est suicidaire on dirait ! Delta Vega ? Jim est en ce moment-même sur une planète hostile à cause de ce foutu vulcain. Si il arrive quoique ce soit à mon frère, je le tue. Je l'émascule, je le découpe en morceau, je lui arrache ses saloperies d'oreilles et je lui fais bouffer sa maudite frange ! Et pas forcément dans cet ordre ! Au diable l'accord tactique !

« - Comment avez-vous oser faire ça ? Vous m'aviez fait la promesse que vous veillerez sur lui ! C'est comme ça que vous la tenez ?! En le débarquant sur la première planète hostile venue ! Malgré notre attitude l'un envers l'autre, je vous ai accordé ma confiance et vous l'avez trahi ! Certes, vous êtes perturbé par la mort de votre mère. Certes, vous m'en voulez car j'ai échoué en essayant de la sauver. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de reporter la faute sur Jim !

- Vous ne savez rien de mon état d'esprit, commandeur. Le Cadet Kirk a commis une faute envers l'autorité de l'Enterprise et étant donné que vous n'étiez pas là pour le contrôler, j'ai dû prendre une décision.

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est ma faute maintenant ?!

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- Oh non, mais vous l'avez pensé un peu trop fortement ! Je suis pas sa mère que je sache, je n'ai pas à le surveiller ni à le contrôler ! De plus, au cas où vous auriez oublié, j'étais censé être morte en sauvant votre peuple, qui soit-disant passant, m'insupporte au plus au point !

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Commandeur. Vous me rappelez votre haine à mon égard assez régulièrement.

- Je vous en prie Spock, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! J'essaye d'être en colère contre vous là, et vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas ! Revenons à nos moutons, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?!

- Ma défense ? Je dirige l'Enterprise. Pas lui, ni vous. Vous devriez vous en rappeler, tout comme votre frère s'en rappellera désormais. Est-ce suffisant ?»

Je me retiens de lui sauter dessus à grande peine. Pour le frapper bien entendu, rien d'autre ! Mais Bones se place entre nous :

« - Vous me permettez de vous parler avec franchise ? _Demande-t-il à Spock_.

- Je vous y invite, _répond l'autre Impassible._

- Bon d'accord. Alors allons-y. _McCoy hausse les épaules avec nonchalance avec de lancer avec colère : _Quel mouche vulcaine vous a piqué ?! Avez-vous fait un choix logique en vous débarrassant de Kirk ? Probablement. Mais était-ce le plus juste ? Il y a un proverbe au Kentucky : quand on veux avoir une chance de gagner le derby, on laisse pas son meilleur cheval au fond de son box !

- Curieuse métaphore sachant qu'un cheval demande d'abord à être mater avant de développer tout son potentiel, _ironise le vulcain._ »

C'est définitif, je vais le tuer !

« - Bon dieu, _dis-je en m'avançant avec colère_. Ayez au moins la décence de faire semblant de le regretter !

- Ma seule priorité du moment est d'établir une liaison avec Starfleet. Si pour le moral de l'équipage, vous pensez que je dois arpenter la passerelle en larmoyant … je me remettrais à votre avis d'experte avec le plus grand plaisir. Maintenant, excusez-moi. »

Spock nous laisse en plan, pour rejoindre son père, Sarek, qui vient d'apparaître. Ce dernier me contemple fixement. Je lui lance un regard noir, le défiant de venir me parler. Il se détourne alors vers son fils.

« - Bourrique au sang vert, _lâche Bones_. »

Je regagne mon siège de travail, le cœur en ébullition. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur. Peur pour Jim, peur des souvenirs qui refont surface et qui bientôt éclaterons à la vue de tous mais surtout, j'ai peur de ce que nous réserve l'avenir …

**Jim et le vieux Spock** suivent Keenser, le petit alien, le long du couloir de l'avant-poste de Starfleet. Il les mène à une salle remplis de machine en tout genre, que Jim regarde avec curiosité.

Assis sur une chaise, un homme fait la sieste avec une chaussette sur les yeux. Keenser s'en approche et lui file une tape pour le réveiller.

« - Quoi … ? »

L'homme se redresse et contemple les deux hommes qui lui font face avec stupéfaction.

« - Vous réaliser que c'est proprement scandaleux, _dit-il_.

- C'est fascinant, _constate Spock_.

- Quoi ? _Demande Jim_.

- Je sais que vous faîtes votre boulot, _reprend l'autre_, mais vous auriez pas pu venir un poil plus tôt les gars ? Six mois que je croupie, que je survie en me gavant de ration protéiné et de promesse d'un vrai repas. Et je sais ce que je suis en train de subir là ! Ba ouai, châtiment ! Jour et nuit ! Tout ça pour ce qui s'appelle un accident !

- Vous êtes Montgomery Scott, _dit simplement le vulcain en ignorant son discours._

- Lui-même, vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Y aurait-il un autre officier réduit à l'esclavage et crevant de faim dans le coin ? »

Sa question sarcastique laisse un moment de flottement derrière elle.

« - C'est vous qui avait émit la théorie de la téléportation transdistorsionnelle ? _Demande Spock._

- Ba oui, précisément. Je serais là pour quoi autrement ? J'ai eu … une légère prise de tête avec mon instructeur au sujet de la physique relativiste et son application dans les voyages sub-spatio. Il était persuadé qu'on pouvait pas téléporté un pamplemousse, par exemple, à plus de deux cents kilomètres. Je lui ai alors dit que je pouvais même réussir avec un autre être vivant. Ça à marcher ! Mais le beagle de l'Amiral Archer n'est toujours pas réapparu … »

A sa grande surprise, Spock lui annonce alors que sa théorie est exacte et que ce téléporter dans un vaisseau en distorsion est possible : le Montgomery Scott du futur l'a découvert.

« - Vous venez du futur ? _Demande celui-ci_.

- Lui, oui. Pas moi, _répond Jim_.

- C'est phénoménal ! Est-ce qu'ils font encore des casse-dalles ? »

Quelques minutes après cette courte intermède sur la problématique suivante ''_Les casse-dalles du futur sont-ils meilleurs que ceux du présent ?_'', les trois hommes se trouvent près de la machine permettant de se téléporter à bord de l'Enterprise.

« - Alors, _commente Mr Scott,_ l'Enterprise fait son voyage inaugural ? Ça a l'air d'être un sacré beau petit lot ! Je lui tripoterais bien les nacelles à la demoiselle, si vous m'permettez l'expression bien sûr ! »

Spock entre l'équation finale permettant la téléportation dans l'ordinateur. Scotty prend sa place et reste bouche bée devant cela.

Jim s'approche du vulcain de futur :

« - Vous repartez avec nous, hein ?

- Non Jim, _dit l'autre. _Tel n'est pas mon destin.

- Votre destin … ? L'autre Spock, lui, il me croira pas. Vous seul pouvez lui dire ce qui ce passe.

- Sous aucun prétexte il ne doit être informé de mon existence. Il faut me le promettre.

- Vous m'interdisez de vous dire à vous que je ne fais que suivre vos ordres ? Pourquoi ? Il est où le mal ?

- Jim, c'est une règle capitale. Pour combattre Néro, vous allez devoir prendre les commandes de l'Enterprise.

- Il faut que je vous tue pour ça ? _Demande Jim avec ironie._

- Si on peut éviter … En revanche, le code de Starfleet recèle de quoi vous aider. L'article 6-1-9 dit qu'au cour d'une mission, un commandant émotionnellement fragilisé … doit se démettre de son commandement.

- Vous dîtes que je dois vous fragilisé émotionnellement, vous, jeune ?

- Jim, j'ai vu mourir ma planète, j'ai appris la mort de personnes chères à mon cœur. Soyez en sûr, je suis émotionnellement fragile. À vous de me pousser dans mes retranchements. »

Avant de partir, Jim se tourne une dernière fois vers Spock :

« - Vous savez, remontez dans le temps et modifier le cour des choses : c'est de la triche.

- C'est un vieil ami qui m'a initié, _répond le vulcain en souriant avec sincérité, laissant de côté son masque impassible_. »

Il active la machine, et adresse le salut vulcain à Jim :

« - Longue vie et prospérité … »

**« - Vous devriez vous calmer, commandeur**. L'écran tactile de cet ordinateur est, il me semble, très fragile.

- Me calmer ? Je suis tout-à-fait calme, Sulu.

- En effet, c'est fou comme vous avez l'air calme, _plaisante l'asiatique._ »

Ses yeux sont posés sur ma main. Main qui pianote avec frénésie sur l'écran face à moi, sans aucun bute précis, et à un rythme irrégulier et dangereux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ma main bouge toute seule. Quoique … Normal que je sois nerveuse, avec un frère qui as disparu et deux vulcains qui ont les yeux plantés sur moi. Et puis, c'est soit ça, soit je tape sur l'un des deux !

Abandonné Jim est la pire erreur que Spock ait jamais commis. Je croyais pouvoir faire face à ma haine, que peut-être une entente pourrait être possible entre nous, malgré notre animosité réciproque. J'ai essayais, je le jure, j'ai vraiment essayais de créer une sorte d'alliance pour Pike et la mission. J'ai été jusqu'à sacrifié ma vie pour ces foutus vulcains ! D'accord, je suis pas morte mais c'est l'attention qui compte, non ?!

Je crois que, au fond de moi, aller sur Vulcain était une très mauvaise idée. Pas parce que j'ai dû sauver un peuple en voie d'extermination, ni parce que je me suis retrouvée sur le Narada mais parce que d'une certaine façon, mon monde et ma manière de l'appréhender ont changé sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Premièrement parce que la première fois depuis que je suis devenu la sœur de Jim, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, ni si il est en sécurité où qu'il soit. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La deuxième raison, c'est Spock. J'ai décidé de partir avec lui sur Vulcain à cause d'une trop grande dose de pitié et de compassion. Spock subissait ce que j'avais subit il y a longtemps, et je savais exactement ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment-là, son impuissance face au destin de sa planète. Alors comme une idiote, prise d'une impulsion incontrôlable, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Et lui, malgré tout les piques qu'on a pu se lancer et toutes les disputes qui nous ont opposé, il m'a accordé sa confiance. Ça, plus le fait qu'il m'ait dit qu'il ne me haïssait pas, m'a attendri plus que ce à quoi je ne m'imaginais. A mon tour, je lui ais accordé ma confiance en lui demandant de veiller sur mon petit frère. Un lien s'est créer entre nous, sans que je le veuille, et qui s'est renforcé quand j'ai voulu sauver sa mère. Ce semblant de confiance que l'on a établi m'a rendu faible, et ma haine s'est vue diminuée …

Puis, je suis revenue sur l'Enterprise, et ma haine est revenue, plus faible certes, mais de nouveau présente en moi. Il a trahi ma confiance, en mettant la vie de Jim en danger. En perdant Jim de cette façon, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une nouvelle fois ma famille. Mais je me sens coupable, extrêmement coupable. Avec réflexion, j'ai compris que mon frère avait une fois de plus franchit la limite. Spock a eu raison de punir Jim pour avoir contredit son autorité ainsi mais c'est mon petit frère, je me dois de le défendre continuellement, envers et contre tous …

Une main se pose sur la mienne. Je lève la tête vers McCoy, qui est penché au dessus de moi :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Lyra. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre, histoire de te détendre.

- Je vais …

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire que tu vas bien, _m'interrompt-il_. Allez, ouste ! Je te vire de la passerelle.

- C'est moi le Commandeur. C'est moi qui donne les ordre, Bones.

- Et je suis ton médecin, alors tu obéis. »

Je soupire alors qu'il me tire par la main pour me lever de mon siège. Je passe devant Spock sans lui accorder un regard, c'est trop tôt. Mais alors que je m'apprête à entrer, une des alarmes de l'écran de contrôle s'active.

« - Capitaine Spock, _appelle Chekov_. On détecte un accès non-autorisé au panneau de commande de la turbine hydraulique.

- Affichage vidéo, _ordonne le vulcain_. »

Le jeune homme lance l'image sur l'écran centrale. Je m'approche et me place à côté de siège de capitaine, à ma place original.

Sur l'écran apparaît un homme de petite taille trempé jusqu'aux os, et …

« - Jim ! »

Mon cri résonne comme une délivrance. Mon soulagement est des plus intense. Jim est vivant, et sur l'Enterprise !

« - Verrouillez la salle des machines, _ordonne Spock_. Intrus au niveau de la turbine, section 3. _Il me regarde une seconde. _Les phaser sur paralysie. »

Spock vient, sans le savoir, de me rendre un grand service. En faisant amener mon frère ici, il m'a évité la peine de le chercher partout sur le vaisseau et ainsi de me faire perdre mon temps !

J'attends quelques minutes dans un état d'exaltation presque contagieux. Bones, Sulu et Chekov me contemple, avec le sourire aux lèvres, en train d'arpenter la passerelle dans tout les sens. Uhura, elle-même, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin sur Jim et un autre homme, tenus par deux armoires à glace. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je saute sur Jim et le serre fort contre moi à l'en étouffer !

Il se recule légèrement, se demandant sûrement qui est la folle aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras, mais il se fige brusquement en voyant mon visage. Le sien reflète différentes émotions telles que la surprise, la confusion puis l'espoir. Je lui sourit tendrement :

« - Bonjour, Jimmy. Tu m'a manqué.

- Ly … Lyra, _hésite-t-il presque incertain_. Est-ce bien toi … ?

- Oui, Jim. C'est moi, bel et bien vivante.

- Merde Lyra, _s'énerve-t-il soudain_. Je peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, envisager de m'abandonner ?! Ne refais plus jamais ça, sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui te tue ! »

Je me retrouve encore une fois dans ses bras. Dit donc, que d'émotions ! Si j'avais su, je serais morte plus tôt !

Brisant cette sphère d'amour fraternel, Spock s'avance à son tour et s'adresse à l'homme qui accompagne mon frère :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et bien, euh. On est ensemble, _dit-il en désignant Jim_.

- Il est avec moi, _intervient celui-ci._

- Nous voyageons en vitesse de distorsion, _reprend le vulcain_. Comment vous êtes-vous téléporté à bord ?

- C'est vous le génie, _ironise Jim._ A vous de me le dire. »

Seigneur, mais que fait-il ?J im, arrête-toi avant que ça dégénère ! Tu est en colère mais ce n'est pas le moment de perturber notre seul capitaine, et tu n'arrivera qu'à le fragilisé émoti … ? Oh non !

« - En tant que capitaine suppléent de ce vaisseau, je vous ordonne de répondre.

- Vous pouvez vous accrocher, ''_capitaine suppléent_''. »

Les deux hommes se défient du regard.

« - Quoi ? _Agresse Jim_. Quoi, ça vous énerve que je refuse de … coopérer ? Ça vous met en colère ?

- Êtes-vous membres de Starfleet ? _Demande Spock à l'autre homme, ignorant l'humain. _

- Euh, moi ? Euh, c'est ça. Dîtes, vous auriez une serviette ?

- Sous peine de cour martial, je vous ordonne de me dire comment, en pleine distorsion, vous avez pu aborder l'Enterprise.

- Oh ba …, _commence-t-il. »_

Le petit homme hésite, ne sachant pas qui soutenir.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Jim, mais je te suis. J'espère que tu es sûr de toi !_

J'interviens :

« - Ne dîtes rien, _dis-je à l'intention de l'homme._

- Vous allez tout me dire, _menace Spock le regard dans celui de l'inconnu_. »

Le vulcain se tourne vers moi. Je sens le _pourquoi_ dans son regard.

Jim me lance un regard et un sourire malicieux, comprenant que je vais l'aider dans sa manœuvre. Son ami nous observe, tout les trois à tour de rôle, la bouche ouverte, comme tout les membres de l'équipage :

« - Je resterais neutre sur ce coup-là …

- C'est quoi votre problème Spock, _interroge Jim en s'approchant du vulcain. _Votre planète est détruite, votre mère est morte, et … ça vous touche pas plus que ça ? »

La tension monte doucement. Les Kirk font face au vulcain.

« - Si vous présumez que ces expériences aient pu affaiblir ma capacité à commander ce vaisseau, vous faîtes erreur.

- C'est pourtant bien qui avez dit qu'avoir peur était nécessaire pour commander, _j'interviens de nouveau._ Non parce que, vous l'avez vu vous aussi … Vous avez vu ce que leurs vaisseaux peuvent faire.

- Je l'ai vu en effet, _dit Spock. Sa voix est étrange, pleine d'émotions contenues._

- Et vous avez peur, non ?

- Je vous interdis de me faire la leçon sur le bien-fait des émotions !

- Vous avez qu'à nous en empêcher, _le nargue Jim._

- Éloignez-vous de moi Mr Kirk, _l'avertit le vulcain_.

- Ça fait quoi de ne jamais éprouvé de colère, ... de peine, ni de ressentir un besoin viscérale de venger la femme qui vous a mis au monde ?

- Passez votre chemin ...

- Vous n'éprouvez rien ! Ça ne vous a pas affecté un millième de seconde ! Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé ...

- Ahhh ! »

Spock se balance son poing sur le visage de Jim, dans un cri de rage. Jim bascule en arrière contre un des postes de contrôle mais il est vite récupéré par le vulcain qui attrape par les épaules pour le pousser contre un autre poste. Jim essaye de riposter mais il ne peut rien contre la maîtrise vulcaine ! Il se retrouve bien vite le dos sur un écran, et la main de Spock enserrant sa gorge. Ce dernier serre encore et encore, avec une force engendrée par sa rage. Et Jim peine à respirer.

J'espère sincèrement que Jim sait ce qu'il fait parce que parler ainsi de la mère du vulcain est une sacrée erreur. La culpabilité me prend de nouveau.

Personne n'intervient. Les membres de Strafleet les contemplent en se demandant quoi faire. Moi, je ne laisserai pas Spock faire une ultime erreur :

« - Spock, arrêtez. _Capitaine_ ! Je vous en prie, lâchez-le !

- Spock ! »

C'est l'appel de son père qui ramène finalement le vulcain à la raison. Il se redresse difficilement, alors que Jim tousse sous la soudaine arrivée d'air. L'un comme l'autre respire avec difficulté. Je m'assure qu'il va bien avant de me tourner vers Spock pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Cependant, quelques choses dans son expression me stoppe net.

Le vulcain si impassible perd le contrôle de ses émotions. La consternation se lit sur son visage, ainsi que la peine. L'espace d'un instant, il a laissé ses sentiments parler d'eux-même et il a presque tué mon petit frère. Au fond de lui, je sais qu'il se sent mal, très mal …

Toutefois, il se reprend et se tourne vers moi :

« - J'ai, il semblerait, une fois de plus trahi votre confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne me laisse même pas répondre, et dirige son regard vers Sarek. Spock redevient vite impassible, et seule sa respiration difficile indique ce qu'il vient de se passer quelques instants auparavant. Il se dirige ensuite vers la sortie, sous les regards de tous, mais s'arrête une nouvelle fois, face à Bones cette fois :

« - Je ne suis plus apte à…, _commence-t-il hésitant_. Je ne suis plus apte à servir, docteur. Je dois donc me démettre de mon commandement, étant de façon indéniable, émotionnellement fragilisé. Merci de le consigner dans le journal de bord. »

Il s'avance vers la sortie, et Uhura s'approche de lui. Ils n'échangent qu'un regard avant qu'il ne sorte, laissant un silence des plus religieux derrière lui.

Je remarque alors le regard de Sarek qui se pose sur moi, mais il sort vite à la suite de son fils. Je tourne vers Jim, et pose, d'un ton accusateur, la question que tout le monde se pose :

« - Je peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Ok c'est vrai je t'ai suivi, mais tu peut au moins expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! »

Mon entêté de frère ne répond pas, pendant que touts les regards se dirigent sur lui.

« - Ah, ce vaisseau-là, il me plaît ! C'est vrai, c'est grisant. »

Cette intervention du petit homme, encore trempé, semble faire cesser l'état abattement dans lequel on se trouve.

« - Bravo, _ironise Bones_. T'as tout gagné, Jim. On se retrouve sans capitaine.

- On a ce qu'il faut, _répond Jim déterminé._ »

Il se tourne vers moi, demandant une permission que je lui accord d'un signe de tête. Il va alors s'asseoir sur le siège du capitaine.

« - Quoi ? _S'offusque Bones_.

- Pike l'avait nommé officier en second, _intervient Sulu_.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- C'est gentil de me soutenir, _plaisante Jim_.

- Et puis, _continue Bones sans prendre gare à cet intervention_. C'est à Lyra que ce droit revient en tant que Commandeur Suppléent pour cette mission. »

Je m'approche de Jim, et me place à ses côtés.

« - En effet, _dis-je_, ce rôle me revient. Cependant, je sais que Jim accomplira cette mission avec brio. De plus, être capitaine, requière beaucoup trop de responsabilités, qui j'espère feront un peu mûrir cette tête de mule qui me sert de frère. Je remet donc mon, soit-disant, commandement à Mr Kirk. »

Je m'éloigne de nouveau mais j'entends Uhura demander à Jim :

« - J'ose espérer que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, _capitaine _?

- Ouai … moi aussi, _répond-il_. »

Il active alors la communication à tout le vaisseau, et commence :

« - A tout les membres de l'équipage, ici James Kirk. Mr Spock ayant démissionné, je suis amené à reprendre la charge de capitaine suppléent. Je sais que vous vous attendiez tous à rejoindre le reste de la flotte mais nous allons poursuivre le vaisseau ennemi qui se dirige vers la Terre. Ordre à toutes les unités de regagner leur poste de combat et de se tenir prêtes. Ou l'ennemi sort vainqueur … ou c'est nous. Ce sera tout. »

Tu nous envoie droit sur l'ennemi, Jim. Je crois en toi mais, j'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fait …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! Dans le prochain chapitre, arrivera enfin un moment dès plus important de l'histoire : Lyra va enfin dévoiler ses origines et la raison de sa haine pour les vulcains ! Et oui, enfin !**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Niralia.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le septième chapitre de **_**A life's story in space **_**et, enfin, les origines de Lyra** **! Ce chapitre m'a prit beaucoup de temps à être écrit, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Starfleetgame :** ''Inintéressante'' ? J'espère qu'il s'agit d'une faute de frappe ^^ Je suis content que le retour de Lyra t'es plu :) Et oui, Jim est immature mais Lyra sait qu'il ne fera rien qui pourrai mettre définitivement son équipage en danger. Le poste de capitaine demande beaucoup de responsabilité, et elle est malheureusement assez instable émotionnellement à cause son passé (qui sera dévoilé dans ce chapitre) et cela peut lui faire faire de mauvais choix, donc pour elle la meilleure solution est de laisser les commandes à Jim. La confrontation Jim/Spock, où Jim fragilise émotionnellement Spock est aussi une de mes scènes préférés car on comprend que le vulcains est avant tout mi-humain, sujet à des émotions :)

En tout cas, merci à toi comme toujours ;) et à bientôt !

**Nocotrum :** Tu sais que j'ai eu peur en postant le dernier chapitre ? ^^ Le fait que tu trouve la scène de confrontation entre Jim et Spock MEGA dans le film m'a légèrement perturbé car j'ai vraiment eu peur de te décevoir et de perdre une de mes principales revieweuses ! Mais à ce que je vois cela t'a plus, et j'en suis ravi :) J'espère que le reste continuera à te plaire !

Merci pour cette double dose de courage, j'en est eu besoin ! ^^ ;P

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 7 :

L'Enterprise a repris son chemin dans l'infini de l'Espace, allant en direction de la Terre. James Kirk est le nouveau capitaine. Un capitaine dont tout le monde se souviendra, j'en suis sûr. Quand je le vois, assis dans ce fauteuil, mon cœur se remplit de fierté et d'amour. Dire qu'hier encore, il se trouvait devant un conseil disciplinaire pour tricherie ! Si nous sauvons la Terre, j'espère sincèrement que Starfleet n'oubliera pas le rôle, plus qu'important, qu'il a joué dans cette victoire ! En tout cas, je ferrais en sorte qu'Ils ne l'oublient pas …

Je soupire doucement. L'atmosphère enfiévrée m'étouffe, la présence constante de Jim m'étouffe. Maintenant que je suis en vie, il semble vouloir rattraper ces trois dernières années en l'espace de quelques heures, de peur que je disparaisse à nouveau. Je le comprends, cependant nous avons une mission a …

« - Bon sang, Jim ! Arrête de sautiller comme ça autour de moi, par pitié !

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Lyra ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment là.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, _dis-je avec patience_. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Quoique, en fait si. Je vais aller faire un tour, avant de me taper une crise de nerfs devant tout le monde. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de calme. »

Je me lève de mon siège, et lui sourit avant de sortir.

Je marche, au hasard, dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Je retrouve enfin cette solitude que j'ai perdu en m'enfuyant du Narada. Pas que j'ai des regrets, que cela soit clair ! Mais la solitude est une chose si rare sur un bâtiment de ce genre que je suis obligée de m'exiler pour l'atteindre ! Ce que les gens, en règle générale, ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'il n'est parfois pas nécessaire de toujours s'exprimer simplement pour montrer qu'on est présent, qu'on existe. Chacun cherche à toujours combler le silence mais ce silence est bienfaisant. Il permet de penser, d'imaginer, de rêver. C'est pour cela que j'aime tellement l'Espace. Il représente en univers infini et silencieux, la représentation directe de la liberté dont tout le monde rêve.

Parfois, lors de ma mission de trois ans dans l'Espace, je m'exilais vers la salle de téléportation de mon ancien vaisseau, où j'avais une vue directe sur l'étendue perpétuelle qui s'offrait à mon regard. De là, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Parmi les étoiles, je revoyais le sourire de Jim quand on était encore enfants, le visage de ma mère dont les traits se mélangeaient à ceux de Winona, et Aresta. Mon Aresta. C'était une petite planète, bien plus petite que Vulcain ou la Terre, mais c'était mon foyer. La nature y était des plus présentes, les animaux vivaient en harmonie avec mon peuple, et surtout, les Arestiens vivaient en symbiose avec les étoiles. D'où le nom, fille des étoiles, que Néro m'a attribué la première fois que l'on s'est parlé. Pourquoi en symbiose ? Et bien, d'où la planète se situait, ils nous étaient possible de voir les étoiles de jours comme de nuits. Elles nous informaient des événements à venir car les Sages lisaient en elles, grâce à elles nous connaissions notre destin. A ma naissance, les étoiles ont prédis qu'un jour viendra où lorsque mon peuple ne sera plus, je chevaucherais les étoiles. Et c'est ce que je fais jour après jour avec Starfleet. Cependant, les étoiles nous ont trompé, elles n'ont pas prédis le malheur qui s'abattrait sur nous, neuf ans plus tard …

Étrangement, mes pas me mènent vers la salle de téléportation, la pièce où j'aurai dû réapparaître, si j'étais revenue de Vulcain. Je sais qu'aucune ouverture ne me permettra de voir les étoiles mais quelque chose en moi m'attire vers cet endroit. Je sais que c'est là que je doit aller.

La porte de la salle est légèrement entrouverte, et la voix de Sarek se fait entendre :

« - Exprime-toi, Spock.

- Ce ne serait pas prudent. »

La voix du vulcain de l'Enterprise est presque un murmure. Cette situation me rappelle celle que j'ai vécu sur le Narada. J'étais alors caché derrière une colonne pendant que Néro interrogeait Pike. La situation se répète, on dirait ! Je devrai partir mais mon instinct me dit de rester, et peut-être en apprendre plus sur le comportement du vulcain.

« - Ce qui est nécessaire, n'est jamais imprudent, _philosophe Sarek_.

- Je me sens tiraillé comme dans mes plus jeunes années, _annonce Spock d'une voix faible et hésitante._

- Tu seras toujours l'enfant de deux mondes. Je m'estime heureux de cela. Comme de t'avoir.

- Je ressens de la colère envers celui qui a pris la vie de mère. Une colère que je ne peux pas contrôler.

- Je pense … qu'elle te dirait de ne pas essayer. Un jour tu m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais épousé ta mère … Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'aimais. »

Il ne ment pas, l'amour se ressent dans ses paroles. Sarek est capable d'éprouver des sentiments, il n'est pas aussi froid que ce à quoi je m'attendais, que dans mes souvenirs …

« - Pour la première fois, je ne sais pas comment agir Père. Suivre mon cœur, ou suivre ma raison ?

- C'est un choix que tu dois faire seul, Spock. Tu dois trouver le juste équilibre entre les deux parties de toi-même. Quelque soit la décision que tu prendra, rappelle toi toujours que le bien commun l'emporte sur nos propres désirs.

- Vous parlez comme le Commandeur Kirk. Elle m'a dit la même chose peu avant de partir sur Vulcain. »

Il s'en souvient, _je constate avec un léger sourire. _

« - Que sais-tu de cette jeune femme ? _Demande le père du vulcain._

- Je sais qu'elle n'apprécie guère notre peuple, même si je n'en connais pas les raisons exactes. Son comportement à mon égard est des plus illogiques et contradictoires mais il est vrai que son caractère se rapproche de beaucoup de celui des humains, et que ceux-ci sont réputés avoir des comportements très changeant. »

Alors là, je ne suis pas sûr de bien le prendre ! Changeant ? Je suis pas une girouette, non plus ! Enfin, c'est vrai que dans un sens il a raison. Je le hais, puis je lui fais confiance, puis je le hais de nouveau. Ce n'est pas vraiment le plus grand exemple de stabilité qui soit.

« - Mais pourquoi cette question, Père ? _Interroge Spock_.

- J'aimerais lui parler, j'ai certains points à éclaircir.

- Je le pense aussi, _dis-je en avançant dans la pièce. _»

Les deux vulcains se tournent soudainement vers moi. Je les fixe impassible. Si quelqu'un devait entrer dans la salle à cet instant, il nous comparerais sûrement à des statues de marbres tellement nos expressions semblent figées.

« - Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? _Me demande Spock_.

- Assez pour savoir que j'ai un comportement illogique et très changeant mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me vexe aucunement. »

Mon regard tombe sur Sarek, impassible, aux côtés de son fils. Il a raison, il est temps d'éclaircir certains points. J'ai déjà trop attendu. Depuis mes neuf ans, je refoule mes souvenirs au fond de ma mémoire. Aujourd'hui, l'occasion se présente à moi d'enfin les affronter. Et puis, Spock a le droit de savoir ce que son peuple a fait au mien.

« - Vous ressemblez énormément à votre mère, _commence Sarek_. Quand je vous ai vu sur Vulcain, je n'y ai pas cru dans un premier temps, ne pensant pas qu'il existait des survivants. Puis, j'ai reconnu vos yeux. Votre mère avait des yeux de glaces, elle aussi. Alors, vous voyant tenté de sauver les miens puis mon épouse, j'en ai logiquement conclu que vous ne souveniez pas du désastre. »

Oh si, je m'en souviens. Tout les jours, il se rappelle à moi.

« - Mais il m'a paru évident, à votre retour, que vous saviez qui j'étais. Et, à l'instant, Spock me l'a confirmer. Vous vous souvenez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je me souviens de vous.

- Votre mère était quelqu'un de bien, Lunya.

- Ne me parlez pas d'elle ! Et je m'appelle Lyra désormais.

- Pourquoi me haïssez vous ? Votre rancœur à l'égard de mon peuple me semble injustifié. »

Je crois que le vulcain vient de se rendre compte, sûrement à cause du regard que je lui lance, qu'il a commis une erreur en posant cette question car il recule d'un pas.

Spock nous regarde tour à tour, alors que je reprend :

« - Pourquoi ?! Parce que vous nous avez trahi, vous nous avez abandonné à la mort !

- Vous vous trompez. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, je sais ce qui c'est passé ! Je me rappelle de chaque détail de cette nuit-là. Nous vous avons attendu mais vous n'êtes jamais venu !

- Je ne comprend pas, _intervient Spock_. Père, que veut-elle dire ? »

Aucun de nous deux ne répond. Nous nous défions de regard. J'arpente la pièce de long en large. Le temps des révélations est arrivé, on dirait !

« - Le première fois que j'ai vu votre père, _je commence à l'intention de Spock_, j'avais six ans. Il se trouvait en compagnie de ma mère dans la salle du Conseil Régent d'Aresta. Ils parlaient d'un danger venu de l'Espace : les Klingons. Il est revenu le mois d'après, et le mois suivant, et celui encore après ! Toujours avec de nouvelles informations pouvant, soit-disant nous aider ! Lui et ma mère s'enfermaient pendant des heures avec les Sages. Cela a duré près de trois ans. »

Je m'arrête de marcher. Je perds le contrôle de mes émotions et mes souvenirs. J'inspire avec force pour calmer la haine qui envahit tout mon être.

« - Au cours de ces trois années, je regroupais assez d'informations pour comprendre la situation. Les Klingons avaient lancé un ère de conquête et nous étions la prochaine cible. Votre père, et ceux que vous appelez le haut conseil vulcain, étaient censés nous venir en aide lors de l'attaque pour nous aider à les repousser ! Mais ils ne sont jamais venus ! Ils nous ont laissé seuls ! »

Je me retourne vers Sarek, le visage exprimant tout ma haine à son égard. J'ai si mal mais je dois continuer et ignorer la douleur …

« - Les Klingons sont arrivés la nuit où les trois lunes d'Aresta étaient alignées dans le ciel. C'était une fête sacrée pour mon peuple. Tout les Arestiens, décimés sur les nombreuses planètes, étaient revenus sur leur terre d'origine … Ils ont bien choisis, n'est-ce pas ? _Dis-je avec sarcasme_. Mon peuple fut décimé, et ce n'est qu'avec l'intervention de ma mère et des grands Sages que je fus sauvé, et envoyé dans l'espace. De là, j'ai assisté à notre fin … J'ai vu les Klingons repartir avec nos ressources naturelles, laissant que le feu et le sang sur leur passage. J'ai vu les derniers survivants de mon peuple, chercher un abri pour survivre. En vain … Et j'ai vu ma planète s'autodétruire, n'ayant pas supporter l'invasion. Elle a implosé devant mes yeux … Je l'ai vu s'enflammer et s'effondrer sur elle-même ! Alors ne venez surtout pas me dire que ma rancœur vous semble injustifié ! »

Ensuite, j'ai vogué dans l'Espace pendant près de trois jours avant d'arriver sur Terre où je fus recueilli par Jim et sa mère. Ce jour-là, je me suis fais la promesse que plus jamais plus je ne pleurerais devant quelqu'un. Promesse que je rompt, à l'instant, alors qu'une larme coule le long de ma joue, bientôt suivis par d'autres. Je les chasse d'une main rageuse.

« - Ma mère vous a accordé sa confiance et regardez où ça l'a mené ! Elle a fait l'erreur de vous croire !

- J'aimerais que vous me laissiez m'expliquer, _répond Sarek._ Vous ne possédez pas tout les éléments en main pour comprendre la vérité.

- Pourquoi je vous écouterez ? Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas quitter cette pièce immédiatement ! »

Nous nous fixons durement. Je sais que quoi qu'il diras ce ne sera pas suffisant pour me faire rester. Rien de ce qu'il dira ne me fera changer d'avis.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte.

« - Parce que c'est ce que votre mère aurait voulu. »

Je m'arrête net, comme coupée dans mon élan et toujours le dos tourné vers les vulcains. Ma respiration s'accélère. _Que le cri des Arestiens résonnent comme le chant du pardon pour tes ennemis. _Merde ! Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison !

Ne me voyant pas réagir, Sarek prend sa comme un signe d'acceptation :

« - Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais je peux vous montrer. La fusion mentale est possible, si vous le souhaitais. »

Je le fixe en silence. Il ment. Il ment forcement ! Comment peut-il imaginer, ne serais-ce qu'un seconde, que je vais le croire ! La colère, la tristesse et la peur envahissent mon cœur car oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de découvrir que tout ce à quoi je croyais ces dernières années, tout ce qui composait mon nouveau monde, n'est que mensonge. Tout peut s'écrouler en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ma haine pour les Klingons et les Vulcains, et mes souvenirs, m'ont empêché de perdre la raison et de sombrer dans la folie. Mais peut-être que si je l'écoute, j'aurai la confirmation que je cherche depuis tellement de temps … Le doute prend place dans mon cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire …

Je regarde Sarek, espérant trouver un détail qui permettrait de comprendre qu'il ment, mais son visage reste impassible. A sa droite, Spock me fait un léger signe de tête comme pour m'encourager. Bizarrement, c'est ce geste qui accélère ma décision.

Je m'avance vers eux avec hésitation. J'inspire à plein poumon avant d'acquiescer. Sarek approche sa main de mon visage et pose trois de ses doigts dessus. Aussitôt, les images pénètrent mon esprit et avec, les émotions du vulcain …

_- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancer Sarek ?_

_- Certain. Selon nos calculs, les Klingons attaqueront bientôt votre planète. Aresta est en danger._

La voix de Sarek et celle de ma mère résonne en écho dans ma tête. J'ai déjà vécu cette scène, j'étais présente … Un sentiment d'urgence venant du vulcain me prend.

_- Ils seront bientôt là, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours._

_- Nous vous aiderons. Vous ne serez pas seuls, Vulcain est à vos côtés. _

Une image se forme devant le voile de mes paupières. Une navette, celle qui m'a déposé sur Terre il y a dix-neuf ans.

_- Sera-t-elle en sécurité ?_

_- Oui. Si les choses tournent mal, la navette a été programmé pour emmener Lunya sur Vulcain. Nous veillerons sur elle._

_- Je sais, je vous fais confiance._

La navette laisse place à Sarek, dans son bureau, faisant face à un écran.

_- Aresta à Vulcain ! Sarek ?! Ils sont là, ils nous attaquent !_

_- Nous arrivons. Tenez bon._

L'image change une nouvelle fois. C'est la panique tout autour de l'homme. Sur l'écran géant face à lui, Sarek voit l'avancée des Klingons sur Aresta.

_- Monsieur, nous vaisseaux ont été attaqué avant d'atteindre la planète. Nous avons perdu deux cents vulcains. _

_- Envoyez-en d'autres. On ne doit pas les abandonnés. _

Sur l'écran, l'ennemi s'en va, ne laissant que le feu et le sang sur leur passage. La planète réagit alors. Elle implose. Des milliers d'âmes, tout un peuple, sombrent, impuissants face à leur destin ...

_- Monsieur. Nous … nous sommes arrivés trop tard. C'est fini. _

_- … Et l'enfant ?_

_- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle._

Tout redevient noir.

Je tombe à genoux dans un cri de détresse. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ?! J'avais neuf ans, certes, mais j'aurais du comprendre ! Sarek et les vulcains ont essayé de nous aider. Beaucoup des leurs sont morts. Ils ont construit la navette qui devait m'emmener sur leur planète où on veillerais sur moi mais quelque chose n'a pas marché, et j'ai atterri sur Terre. À cause de cela, j'ai passé les dix-neuf dernières années à haïr un peuple, un peuple qui a toujours voulu nous aider ! La honte m'envahit. Comment ai-je pu être aussi horrible ? Je me suis remplie d'illusion, j'ai laissé ma peine et ma douleur dicter mes choix. J'étais pourtant tellement persuadée de leur trahison …

Je laisse échapper un gémissement pitoyable. Les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues sans que je cherche à les retenir. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, prostrée sur le sol. Plongée dans ma détresse, je ne remarque pas Sarek qui sort calmement de la pièce.

J'ai mal, si mal ! Les souvenirs du vulcain m'ont rappelé mes propres souvenirs. Sarek a ressenti de la culpabilité et de la peine, des émotions. Les miennes se sont trouvés décuplées ! La douleur remplie tout mon être. J'ai revu ma planète mourir. J'ai revu ma mère pour la perdre de nouveau … Je gémis tristement. Au diable l'impression que je donne ! J'ai tellement mal … Mon monde s'effondre tout autour de moi pour ne laisser que cette douleur, et un froid intense. Toute chaleur semble avoir quitter mon corps. Je croyais tellement connaître la vérité, dans son intégralité, et je me suis lourdement trompée … Je n'étais qu'une gamine de neuf ans, ayant subi un choc émotionnel des plus forts, qui a laissé ses sentiments parler pour elle !

Je tremble de tout mon être. Mon cœur est déchiré. J'ai si froid … J'ai si mal …

Deux bras inconnus entourent ma taille et me tirent contre un torse, m'enfermant dans un cocon de sécurité. Je me blottis contre cette source de chaleur bienvenue. Mes mains se crispent sur l'uniforme, et mon cou se place directement au creux d'une épaule. Face à cette douceur inattendu, mes pleurs redoublent.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cet état, à mi-chemin entre la folie et l'inconscience, mais mes pleurs finissent par s'arrêter doucement et par eux-mêmes. Je me laisse bercer par des bras solides, je m'y sens tellement en sécurité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures, à vrai dire je n'est aucune idée du temps qui vient de passer, je me redresse doucement. Les bras qui m'entourent se desserrent légèrement. La détresse qui emprisonnée mon cœur s'est quelque peu calmé mais un vide se créé en moi. Je dois me reprendre, reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions. J'ai fait une erreur et il me faudra vivre avec ça désormais mais, aujourd'hui, nous avons une planète à sauver.

Je relève la tête vers le propriétaire des bras toujours inconnu. Je …

.

.

.

Je rêve ?!

Je fixe Spock avec surprise. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je … Mon dieu ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux si … Wouaw ! Faut que j'arrête de délirer là parce qu'en attendant, il me tient toujours là ! Et pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'ailleurs ?

Je me racle la gorge nerveusement. Il se redresse et me lâche doucement. Nous nous levons sans nous regarder. Ba oui, c'est pas tout les jours que lui et moi on se fait des câlins pendant que je pleure ! Si on m'avait dit que je m'effondrerai comme ça devant Spock, et que celui-ci me prendrait dans ses bras pour me réconforter, et que je m'y sentirais si en sécurité, et que … Bref, vous avez compris l'idée ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, j'aurai frapper cette personne, avant de l'envoyer sur une planète déserte pour qu'elle ne dise ses conneries à personne d'autre !

Cependant, quand j'y pense, je devrais être en colère de ce qui vient se passer après tout, il y a encore quelques minutes je pensais que son peuple avait trahi le mien. Mais c'est comme si mes pleurs avaient permis de faire le vide dans mon esprit et, même si il me reste de la haine pour les vulcains qui ne s'effacera pas facilement, je sais maintenant que je n'ai aucune raison de haïr Spock. Une amitié est un bien grand mot mais peut-être que finalement un entente sera possible entre le vulcain et moi, quand je serai prête.

« - Commandeur, allez-vous bien ? Votre regard est figé sur moi depuis presque 3,20 minutes. »

Figé sur … ? Oups ! Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que je le fixais avec attention.

« - Oui je vais bien Spock, _dis-je finalement. _Je … euh. Merci. Pour ce qui vient de se passer.

- C'était tout à fait normal. Je pourrai vous dire, comme la race humaine dans ce genre de cas, que vous auriez fait pareil si la situation avait été inversé mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

- En effet. Votre déduction est des plus logique, c'est tout à votre honneur. »

Je le fixe une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, alors qu'apparaît un sourire moqueur sur son visage. Seigneur, j'ai atterris dans une dimension parallèle ! Depuis quand Spock fait de l'humour et, qu'en plus, je ris avec lui ?! Je crois que mes nerfs ont finalement lâcher, pauvre de moi !

« - Spock, _je commence_. Je … Je suis désolée pour mon comportement envers vous. J'ai reporté sur vous une haine qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et j'ai été odieuse. Cependant, même si je ne peut pas oublier une haine vieille de dix-neuf ans en l'espace de quelques minutes et que nous ne deviendrons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, je vous demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait depuis que nous nous connaissons. »

Je ne savais pas que c'était si dur de faire des faire des excuses comme cela. Mettre ma fierté de côtés, oublier tout ces mots dures entre nous, et demander pardon à un vulcain, jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible mais, comme on dit toujours, il y a une première fois à tout ! J'espère juste que ça ne se reproduira pas !

« - Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser car je comprend désormais votre peine. Votre réaction était logique et normal. Permettez-moi, à mon tour, de vous présenter mes excuses pour cette promesse que je n'ai pas tenu.

- Vous excusez-vous aussi pour avoir frappé mon frère ?

- Non. »

Clair, directe, net. Bien joué l'honnêteté !

« - Ok, _je reprend_. Excuses acceptés mais, je vous en prie, ne recommencez pas !

- Je ne peut pas vous le promettre.

- D'accord, je pense pouvoir me contenter des excuses. »

Je souris. C'est vrai que Jim peut être vraiment agaçant parfois !

Soudain, la révélation du siècle me vient à l'esprit :

« - Mr Spock, je croie bien que c'est la première conversation civilisée que nous avons !

- Je le croie aussi, Miss Kirk. Et ce serait avec joie que je poursuivrai cette conversation mais nous devons empêcher votre frère de faire exploser l'Enterprise. Sans ses deux Commandeurs, je craint pour l'avenir de ce vaisseau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je laisserai pas _notre_ vaisseau aux seuls mains de Jim. Allons-y. »

Je me dirige vers la porte, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'auparavant, avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers le vulcain :

« - Au fait, _je lance avec un sourire moqueur_, ce qu'il vient de se passer doit rester entre nous. Aucuns mots à qui que ce soit. Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de vous tuez ! »

La seule réponse que je reçois est un nouveau sourire de sa part.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre spécial Lyra/ Spock !**

**Je trouve que peu de personne laisse des reviews sur cette histoire. Je pourrai décider de ne plus poster de chapitre tant qu'il n'y aura pas plus de commentaires mais, par respect pour ceux qui m'en laissent, je vais continuée à poster toutes les semaines comme je le fais d'habitude. Toutefois, j'espère sincèrement que vous envisagerez de commenter cette fanfiction :)**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Niralia.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, everybody !**

**Voici le huitième chapitre de **_**A life's story in space**_**. Et oui, ça passe vite ! Déjà huit semaines que vous suivez cette histoire, merci !**

**Starfleetgame :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux aucunement :) Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien connaître tes hypothèses concernant l'histoire de Lyra, car tu ne t'attendais pas à ça visiblement. Comme tu l'a remarqué, cette scène est le commencement d'une amitié entre Spock et Lyra. Avant, il y avait une certaine confiance d'installée, fragile certes, mais une confiance quand même. Or, maintenant, ils commencent à s'apprécier vraiment :) Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter maintenant :D Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient

A bientôt :)

**Nocotrum :** Et oui elle a le chic pour être toujours là aux bon moment, quel hasard :P ! Merci encore, tu as le don pour me rassurer :) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise (oui, moi aussi je me répète) ^^ A bientôt :)

…

Chapitre 8 :

La passerelle est dans le même état que celui dans lequel je l'ai laissé une heure plus tôt. Grouillante d'activité.

Nous avons décidé, avec Spock, que j'allais y aller en première afin qu'il puisse aller parler à son père quelques instants. Mon arrivé a passé inaperçue parmi effervescence qui règne sur l'Enterprise. Je me suis donc assis à ma place sans que personne ne me remarque.

C'est à ce moment que Jim prend la parole :

« - La priorité, c'est de pouvoir monter à bord du vaisseau de Néro sans être détecter.

- On ne peut pas débouler en force les flingues à la main Jim, _proteste Bones_. Pas avec une telle technologies.

- Capitaine Kirk. Capitaine Kirk, _appelle Chekov_. D'après le cap suivie par le Narada depuis Vulcain, et selon mes statistiques, Néro passera par Saturne. Comme vous l'avez dit, on doit rester invisible si on ne veut pas qu'il nous détruise. Si Mr Scott peut nous faire passer en distorsion facteur quatre, et si on sort de la distorsion derrière une des lunes de Saturne, disons Titan, l'onde magnétique des anneaux nous masquera comme un écran. L'Enterprise sera invisible pour leurs détecteurs. A partir de là, tant que le foret n'est pas activé, on peut se téléporter à bord de leur vaisseau. »

Bien joué le gamin ! Je m'approche du groupe qu'ils ont formé autour d'une des consoles de contrôle :

« - Ça peut le faire, _dis-je. »_

Jim se tourne vers moi, en colère. Je crois que, finalement, ma petite disparition n'a pas passé inaperçue. Je sens que je vais avoir le droit à un autre sermon moi …

Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps de placer un mot que Bones reprend :

« - Attends un peu, tu as quelques âge fiston ? _Demande-t-il à Chekov._

- Dix-sept ans, _répond celui-ci fièrement._

- Oh ba c'est bon alors, si il a dix-sept ans, _ironise le doc_. »

Il regarde avec consternation notre capitaine.

« - Docteur. »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'entrée de la passerelle, où Spock se tient droit et impassible. Si on avait été dans un film, une petite musique d'ambiance et mystérieuse aurait été lancé pour saluer cette arrivée inattendue. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film, n'est-ce-pas ?

« - Mr Chekov dit vrai, _reprend le vulcain en avançant dans la pièce_. Si Mr Sulu peut nous conduire au bonne coordonné, je pourrais me téléporter à bord, récupérer la machine à trou noir et, si possible, ramener le Capitaine Pike.

- Je ne peut pas vous laisser faire ça Mr Spock, _dit Jim._

- Romulien et Vulcain partagent une même ascendance. Nos ressemblances culturels me seront utiles pour accéder à l'ordinateur de bord et localiser la machine. En outre, ma mère était humaine. Ce qui me laisse la Terre comme unique foyer.

- Il a raison Jim, _j'interviens_. De plus, comme la Terre est à moi aussi mon unique foyer, je part avec lui. »

Jim me regarde comme si je venais de la trahir, et Spock comme si il ne me reconnaissait pas. Les gamins !

« - La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé partir en mission avec lui, _dit Jim_, j'ai failli te perdre !

- Tout vas bien ce passé Jim, fait-moi confiance. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, sous les yeux braqués sur lui, puis :

« - Alors je vous accompagne.

- Je vous renverrais bien nos règlement, _dit Spock_, mais je sais que ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

- Vous voyez, _lui lance Jim_, on commence doucement à se connaître. »

Le capitaine lui donne une tape vigoureuse, et censé être virile, sur l'épaule, laissant le vulcain stupéfait.

Et bien, ça commence à s'arranger entre ces deux-là ! Quoique la grande amitié n'est pas pour maintenant je le craint.

J'adresse un petit sourire à Spock que, malheureusement, Jim intercepte.

« - Lyra, _dit-il_. Suis-moi, faut qu'on parle. »

Je suis Jim jusqu'à un petit coin reculé de la passerelle, alors que les membres de l'équipage reprenne leur poste. Je soupire quand Jim se tourne vers moi, le visage sérieux.

« - Tu étais où ? _Demande-t-il avec fermeté_.

- J'avais besoin de marcher un peu.

- Ne te fou pas de moi, Lyra ! Depuis quand tu part marcher et tu reviens avec les yeux rougis comme si tu venais de pleurer ? Écoute Lyra. Je te connais, je sais quand quelque chose ne vas pas. Tu peut tout me dire.

- Je sais Jim, mais tout va bien maintenant. Il n'y a rien je t'assure. »

C'est à son tour de soupirer. Je sais que c'est mal de lui cacher la vérité alors que j'en ai parlé avec Spock et son père, mais je ne suis pas prête à tout lui dire. Je n'ai pas caché la vérité pendant près dix-neuf ans pour tout dévoiler maintenant.

Je sais qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je viens de lui dire, alors je le prend dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Il s'est toujours inquiété pour moi, et encore plus depuis que j'ai failli mourir sur Vulcain. C'est à moi de le rassurer. Ses bras se referment sur moi et il me serre contre lui avec force. Nous soupirons de bonheur dans un même mouvement. Je retrouve enfin mon petit frère !

Nous nous séparons que quand nous remarquons les regards des personnes présentes sur la passerelle posés sur nous. Des regards attendris, qui se détournent dès que nous les remarquons.

Je pensais pouvoir retourner à mon poste mais Jim me bloque une nouvelle fois le passage.

« - J'ai pas fini, Lyra. C'était quoi ce sourire avec Spock ? »

Oups.

« - Quel sourire ? _Je questionne avec innocence_.

- Lyra, _menace-t-il_.

- Non vraiment. Je t'assure Jim, je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parle …

- Je parle du fait que tu es censé le détester, et que je te trouve en train de lui faire des sourires.

- Détester est un bien grand mot. Et puis, c'était pas _des_ sourires mais _un_ sourire. De plus, disons que lui et moi on s'est expliquer, et on a décider d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Au moins le temps de cette mission. Ce n'est pas ce que toi et Pike voulait ?

- Si mais …

- Bien ! Comme ça le problème est réglé ! »

Je retourne à mon poste le laissant stupéfait.

Sur les écrans de contrôle, le Narada atteint bien vite la Terre. Toutes les communications avec la planète sont alors interrompues quand les romuliens lancent la foreuse dans l'atmosphère, à proximité du Golden Gate Bridge.

Nous sortons de distorsion juste derrière Titan comme Chekov l'avait prédis. La masse nuageuse entourant Saturne nous rend invisible.

« - Téléportation, _demande Sulu. _On est en position au dessus de Titan.

- Sérieux ? _Lui demande la voix de Scotty sortant de l'appareil de communication de la passerelle. _Bien vu Mr Sulu. Vous assurez ! »

Jim se lève de son fauteuil, se dirige vers la sortie et nous appelle :

« - Mr Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Lyra. Suivez-moi. Mr Chekov, à vous les commandes. »

Les couloirs de l'Enterprise se succèdent les uns après les autres dans un silence des plus bienfaisants, ce qui me permet de réfléchir correctement aux derniers événements.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le début de cette mission, il y a maintenant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. J'ai changé … Mes sentiments, mes émotions et ma façon de percevoir le monde ont changé. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, je crois que j'ai abandonné toutes les rancœurs de mon enfance et cela m'a fait grandir. Certes, je n'étais pas immature mais ces souvenirs m'empêchaient de vivre et d'avancer, et maintenant je sais que je peut enfin tourner la page, même si il est vrai que Spock et moi ne deviendrons sûrement jamais de grands amis …

La salle de téléportation me rappelle ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt avec Spock. Le vulcain pense à la même chose que moi car il se tourne dans ma direction et m'adresse un discret signe de tête avec un léger sourire. Et oui, encore un ! L'impassible Spock peut se révéler pleins de surprises finalement !

« - Où on en est Scotty ? _Interroge Jim en pénétrant dans la pièce_.

- Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, _répond l'ingénieur_, on est en position. »

Spock et Uhura se dirigent vers la plate-forme de téléportation. Je suis Jim en direction des machines et de Scotty.

« - Quoiqu'il advienne Mr Sulu, _appelle notre capitaine par radio_, si a un moment donné vous croyez avoir l'avantage, vous ouvrez le feu sur l'ennemi. Même si on est encore à bord. C'est un ordre.

- Entendu, _informe le pilote avec hésitation_.

- Sinon, on vous contactera dès qu'on sera prêt à être rapatrié.

- Bonne chance. »

Ce plan est du suicide … un peu comme tout ceux qu'on a eu jusque-là. _**Destruction de Vulcain, sauvetage de quelques vulcains, capture du Capitaine Pike, mort d'Amanda Grayson et de plusieurs milliers de vulcains, ma ''mort'', Jim débarqué sur une planète hostile, Néro se dirigeant vers la Terre pour la détruire ainsi que toutes les planètes de la Fédération. **_Il y a pas à dire, cette mission est merdique ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer, on doit sauver Pike !

Mon frère et moi nous tournons d'un même mouvement pour nous diriger vers la plate-forme, où Uhura embrasse Spock avec passion. Berk ! Il y a pas à dire, jamais je ne mis ferrais ! Et je crois que Jim non plus, vu les regards qui leur lance.

Sans le vouloir, _mais bien sûr on y croit_, nous prêtons une oreille à leur conversation :

« - Je vais revenir, _dit Spock à la jeune lieutenante._

- J'espère bien. C'est moi qui suivra ta fréquence.

- Merci Nyota. »

La jeune femme l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir. Elle échange un regard avec Jim, qui semble légèrement perturbé. Un silence inconfortable s'installe. La raison ne tarde pas à venir :

« - Alors c'est Nyota son prénom ? _Demande Jim au vulcain_.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire. »

Jim semble déçu par sa réponse mais ne retente pas sa chance. Je ricane fortement. Les deux hommes se tournent vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

« - Nyota ? Vous êtes sérieux ?! Sans vouloir vous offenser Spock, cela me fait penser à un nom que j'ai vu dans un livre historique aux archives de l'Académie, datant de l'an 2014. C'était quoi déjà ? Yoda … Toya … Ah oui ! Toyota ! Vous connaissez ? _Je questionne avec une innocence._ C'est un moyen de transport que nos ancêtres humains avaient l'habitude d'utiliser.

- Je ne crois pas connaître.

- Dommage. Je suis sûr que cela vous aurez plu. Eux aussi s'y connaissaient en _hybrides_ … »

Jim éclate de rire. Quoi ? J'ai dit que l'on pourrait s'entendre pas que j'allais arrêter de l'emmerder ! Cependant vu la tête que le vulcain fait, il semble avoir compris mon manège. Lui lancer des piques de temps en temps empêchera Jim de se faire de trop grandes illusions sur notre nouvelle entente, et de se douter de quelques choses ! Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que les vulcains qui peuvent être logique !

« - Je comprend mieux votre engouement pour son prénom désormais, _reprend le vulcain en entrant dans mon jeu, _devrais-je lui faire part de votre intérêt pour sa personne ? Je suis sûr que le lieutenant Uhura serait ravie de converser avec vous, même si vous ne possédez pas tout le matériel nécessaire pour la combler.

- Wouaw Spock ! Je ne vous avez pas si salace !

- Je prend simplement exemple sur votre frère et son sens de l'humour plus que douteux.

- Hé ! _S'offusque le dit-frère._

- Je crois qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur vous, Mr Spock, _dis-je en ignorant Jim_. Pour en revenir à votre question, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en faire part à Uhura. Comme vous l'avez si bien expliqué, je suis dans le même cas qu'elle. Elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut !

- Et j'en suis heureux. »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire, et de justesse. Je me mords discrètement la joue. Si il me voit rire avec Spock, Jim risque de vraiment se poser des questions et notre plan sera foutu !

Fort heureusement, Scotty intervient :

« - Dacodac, _lâche-t-il blasé_. Alors si les concepteurs de leur vaisseau ont eu un peu de sens commun, vous devriez atterrir dans une salle de chargement sans âme qui vive dans le coin.

- Énergie, _ordonne Jim_. »

Les tourbillons d'énergies nous entourent et nos molécules se dispersent.

Contrairement à ce qu'a prédit Scotty, nous n'apparaissons pas dans une ''salle de chargement sans âme qui vive dans le coin'' mais dans une portion du vaisseau bel et bien occupé !

Je sort mon arme en vitesse, comme Jim et Spock. Les romuliens se mettent à nous tirer dessus. Nous ripostons en courant nous mettre à l'abri. Le tir de mon phaser atteint l'un d'entre eux et il tombe face contre terre, assommé. Les tirs ennemis touchent les murs derrière nous. Nous nous cachons derrière un bloc de pierre, et tirons en continue les uns à côtés des autres. Au loin, j'aperçois Ayel qui me lance un regard noir. Il arbore un hématome sous l'œil gauche, résultat de notre dernière rencontre, dont je suis particulièrement fière. Sadique ? Pas du tout, juste rancunière ! Le romulien court en contresens, sûrement pour prévenir Néro de notre visite. Ces camarades s'écroulent tous les uns après les autres.

« - Je vous couvre, _nous lance Jim, légèrement essoufflé._ Allez-y tout les deux.

- Sûr ? _Demande Spock_.

- Ouai, allez-y. Emmenez Lyra. »

Le vulcain me prend par le bras et me tire à sa suite avant que j'ai pu protester. Je trébuche alors sur un romulien inconscient. Spock s'arrête soudain et, alors que je m'apprête à exprimer ma curiosité sur son geste, il place trois doigts sur le visage endormi et ferme les yeux. Sarek a fait le même geste avec moi quelques heures plus tôt. Spock utilise la fusion mentale.

Je tire sur un ennemi, quand Jim apparaît :

« - Vous savez où elle est ? La machine à trou noir ?

- Et le capitaine Pike, _complète le vulcain_. »

Pike ? Dieu merci ! Il nous reste qu'à aller le chercher en on rentrera tous sur l'Enterprise. Sain et sauf avec un peu de chance …

...

Pendant ce temps sur l'Enterprise, le lieutenant Uhura court à folle allure en direction de la passerelle. Elle venait de voir son Spock partir avec le capitaine et le commandeur pour une mission sauvetage quand elle s'est soudainement souvenu de la foreuse du Narada. Foreuse qui brouille tout les communications dont la téléportation à proximité de la Terre. Comment pourront-ils revenir ?

« - Dégagez ! »

Le chemin se libère dans les couloirs. L'activité règne sur le vaisseau et une sorte de tension s'accumule dans l'attente, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'urgence.

« - Ils ont activé le foret, _lance Chekov à son arrivé._

- Communication et transport inopérants, _annonce-t-elle_. Dîtes-moi que vous les avez Sulu, pitiez ! Sinon je ne pourrai jamais les rapatrier.

- Lyra, Kirk et Spock sont livrés à eux-même, _annonce le pilote fataliste._ »

Ainsi les membres de l'équipage ne peuvent rien pour leurs supérieurs. La machine romulienne est activée, leur attaque est programmée, et la survie de la Terre et de ses habitants dépend de trois personnes actuellement sur le vaisseau ennemi. Trois personnes dont un capitaine narcissique et ayant des visibles problèmes avec l'autorité, une femme commandeur sarcastique, quoique légèrement aimable quand elle le veux, et manquant totalement de discipline, et un vulcain impassible et émotionnellement fragilisé se demandant visiblement ce qui lui a pris de partir avec ces deux-là. Trois personnes, dont deux ne pouvant absolument pas se supporter, qui sont censé empêcher les romuliens de créé un gigantesque forage dans leur planète et d'en faire un trou noir !

Non vraiment, _se demande la jeune femme_, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ...

...

Au détour d'un couloir, nous arrivons dans un salle immense avec en son centre un vaisseau de Starfleet inconnu. Jim et moi avons suivi Spock jusqu'ici sans savoir où cela nous mènerai. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, et vu la tête qu'il fait, que lui aussi n'avait aucune de l'endroit où il nous menait mais qu'il suivait seulement les indications qu'il a vu dans l'esprit du romulien. Dans tout les cas, le _Jellyfish, _c'est-à-dire le mini-vaisseau, se trouve devant nous et seul Jim semble satisfait pour une raison qui m'ait encore étrangère. Mon frère nous pousse d'ailleurs a entrer dans le vaisseau, ce que nous nous empressons de faire. Après tout, qui a envie de se farcir une nouvelle fois des romuliens en colère ? Personne ? C'est bien ce que je pensais !

« - J'entrevois une complication, _annonce Spock en entrant dans la salle des commandes du Jellyfish_. La technologie du vaisseau est plus évoluée que je ne le pensais.

- Vous pensez pouvoir le contrôler ? _Je demande_. »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, une voix numérique intervient :

« - Empreintes vocales et reconnaissances faciales confirmées. Ravie de vous revoir Ambassadeur Spock, et vous de même Madame.

- Alors ça c'est dingue, _dit Jim en vitesse avant de se diriger vers un des écrans_. »

J'aurai pu m'interroger sur le fait plus qu'improbable que ce vaisseau nous connaisse Spock et moi, ce qui est à la vérité très dérangeant, mais l'attitude de Jim n'a rien de normal. Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, Jimmy !

À côtés de moi, Spock semble lui aussi stupéfait.

« - Ordinateur, _appelle-t-il_. Votre fabrication est de quelle origine ?

- Date stellaire 2387. Commissionnée par l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcains. »

2387 ? Comme Néro ?! Ça explique certaines choses, comme le fait qu'il nous connaisse le vulcain et moi, mais aussi que Jim connaisse son existence … Je crois qu'il nous doit des explications ! Spock se fait la même réflexion que moi car nous partons en direction de notre capitaine, occupé à mettre en route le vaisseau.

« - Il semble que vous nous ayez cacher une information essentiel, _commence le vulcain_.

- Pas que je sois d'accord avec lui, enfin si un peu quand même, mais je pense qu'on à le droit de savoir la vérité, _dis-je_.

- Vous pouvez faire voler ce truc-là, pas vrai ? _Interroge Jim en ignorant notre intervention_.

- J'ai comme le sentiment de l'avoir déjà fait, _reprend Spock_.

- Bonne chance. Lyra, tu reste avec lui.

- Hors de question, je viens avec toi.

- Tu reste, c'est un ordre. »

Oh non Jim, il est hors de question que tu me donne des ordres ! Techniquement parlant, en tant que Commandeur de l'Amiral Marcus, je suis son supérieur. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si mon idiot de frère en avait quelques choses à faire, hein !

Il nous tourne le dos pour partir mais Spock le retient :

« - Jim, _l'appelle-t-il pour la première fois par son prénom_. Les chances de succès de notre plan sont statistiquement de 4,3 %.

- Ça marchera.

- Au cas où nous ne reviendrons pas, pourriez-vous dire au lieutenant Uhura ...

- Spock ! Ça marchera. Veillez sur Lyra. »

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Jim sort du vaisseau. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, je ne peut m'empêcher de vouloir alléger les tensions :

« - Il se peut que l'on meurt bientôt et votre dernière pensée est pour Uhura ? Que c'est mignon !

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire. Cependant, je suis sûr que votre dernière pensée sera vous aussi pour la personne qui occupe votre esprit.

- A vrai dire Spock, il n'y a personne qui occupe mes pensées. J'ai passé trois ans dans l'espace pour directement embarqué sur l'Enterprise pour cette mission. J'ai certes eu quelques relations passionnées avec des collègues pendant ces trois années mais j'ai vite compris que les relations, autres que professionnelles, entre membres de Starfleet sont irrévocablement vouées à l'échec. Cependant, cette règle ne s'applique pas à vous et Uhura, seulement à moi. Vous avez l'air de vivre le parfait bonheur, et j'en suis ravie pour vous.

- En effet. Puisque nous sommes sur le ton des confidences, il se trouve qu'avec le lieutenant Uhura ce n'est pas le parfait bonheur à lequel vous vous attendez. Il arrive parfois que ma condition de mi-vulcain mi-humain lui pose problème.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Spock. Dans tout les couples, il y a des hauts et des bas. Vous devriez en parler avec elle, je suis sûr que cela s'arrangera. Mais avant cela, nous avons une mission à finir. En route, et à vous les commandes ! »

Le vulcain m'adresse un énième sourire, laissant tomber son masque impassible. Il y quelques heures à peine, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer donner des conseils amoureux à Spock. La haine a fait place au respect et à la confiance. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître venant de moi, cette nouvelle relation me plaît …

…

**Merci pour votre lecture !**

**Le prochain chapitre se déroule sur le Narada et dans l'espace. Il sera normalement posté dimanche prochain, comme toujours, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Mercredi 18 et vendredi 20, je passe mes examens officiels du Bac alors je prend un peu de retard dans le chapitre. Si c'est la cas, je posterais le chapitre 9 mercredi 25.**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine, **

**Niralia.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Jim se déplace silencieusement le long du tunnel, l'eau lui montant aux chevilles. Le phaser à la main, il avance sans faire le moindre bruit. Il débouche sur une grande pièce qui semble être la salle des commandes du Narada, et regarde tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une présence ennemie.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission, Jim est heureux que Lyra ne soit pas à ses côtés mais plutôt sur un autre vaisseau en compagnie du vulcain. Ainsi, si il échoue et qu'il lui arrive malheur, elle sera en sécurité.

Alors qu'il avance, l'arme pointé droit devant lui, son regard accroche une silhouette positionnée en hauteur. Néro. Les hommes se jaugent du regard.

« - Néro,_ ordonne Jim_, dites à vos hommes de remonter le foret ou je … ! »

Un romulien, caché jusque là dans l'ombre du vaisseau, se jette sur lui et, avec son arme, le balance à terre. L'actuel capitaine de l'Enterprise glisse sur le sol humide et lâche son phaser qui s'enfonce dans un trou du sol. Néro les rejoint alors que Jim peine à rester conscient.

« - J'ai déjà vu ton visage, _lance le romulien._ Dans les manuels d'Histoire ! »

Néro attrape Jim par le devant de sa veste et le jette plus loin. Le dos de l'humain heurte le sol de béton et il pousse un cri de douleur. Il tente, tant bien que mal, de se relever mais Néro revient à l'attaque. D'une main, il le relève tandis qu'il le frappe de l'autre. Son poing s'abat sur l'estomac de Jim encore et encore. Le romulien le frappe à nouveau à la tête et l'envoie une nouvelle fois au sol.

Jim a mal, il est fatigué. Cependant, alors que Néro le relève pour le frapper, il abat son poing sur le visage du romulien. Ce dernier riposte vite et Jim se retrouve au sol, à moitié assommé.

…

Peu de temps après le départ de Jim, Spock s'est assis sur le siège du _Jellyfish_ avec pour seul commentaire un ''_Fascinant_''. Quant-à moi, je me suis placé à sa droite en attendant que le vaisseau se lance hors du Narada.

« - Séquence de démarrage initialisée,_ annonce l'ordinateur_. »

Le vaisseau se soulève de quelques mètres, et la vulcain manœuvre pour le faire sortir de la salle. Nous manquons de percuter de nombreux débris de métaux se trouvant sur notre passage mais Spock maîtrise vite l'appareil. Je pose une main sur le dossier de son siège pour me retenir lors des secousses. Il ne manquerait plus que je lui tombe sur les genoux !

« - Nous allons nous écraser Spock, _je lance_. »

Le vulcain ne répond. Face à nous, loin de la sortie que nous attendons, il n'y a qu'un amas de taules et d'aciers qui nous bloquent le passage. Spock tire en rafale sur la masse bloquant le passage. Nous nous en approchons de plus en plus sans que rien ne change. On va s'écraser !

« - Spock ? Spock ! Croyez-le ou non, mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Alors si vous pourriez faire quelques choses pour que ce moment n'arrive pas aujourd'hui, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissante ! »

Moi je panique ? Jamais !

Alors que nous allons l'emboutir, à quel mètres seulement, les tirs lasers du _Jellyfish_ fait exploser les métaux, et la pression atmosphérique de l'Espace dégage l'étendue devant nous. Le vaisseau traverse les débris et nous sortons du Narada, sain et sauf.

...

« - James T. Kirk est considéré comme un grand homme, à mon époque. Il a été capitaine de l'Enterprise mais c'était dans une autre vie ! Une vie dont je vais te priver comme j'en ai privé ton père. »

Néro sert ses mains un peu plus autour du cou de Jim. Ces paroles résonnent dans la tête de l'humain, faisant écho à celles du vieux Spock qu'il a rencontré peu de temps auparavant.

…

Spock conduit le _Jellyfish _droit sur le foret sortant du Narada en direction de la Terre. Il s'agit-là de notre dernier espoir de réussite.

« - Approchez-vous plus, _dis-je_. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de le détruire.

- Je le pense aussi, en effet. »

C'est fou comment, même dans les situations les plus dramatiques, on est capable d'entretenir une conversation civilisée !

Spock se met à tirer sur l'engin de destruction. Une fois détruit, nous pourrons rapatrier tout le monde sur l'Enterprise. Mais avant ça, il me faudra retrouver Jim et donner une bonne leçon à ce foutu romulien. On ne s'attaque pas à ma famille et à ma planète sans en subir les conséquences ! De plus, il est hors de question que j'obéisse à Jim en restant ici, loin de toutes actions dignes de ce nom ! Déjà qu'il a osé me laisser avec Spock, alors que je voulais rester avec mon frère, en lui demandant de veiller sur moi qui plus est. Merde, je suis plus une gamine ! Je suis le Commandeur de l'Amiral Marcus, et j'en connais beaucoup plus sur l'Espace que lui. Faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie !

La slave de rayon laser a raison du fort. L'une des ses attaches explose sous nos yeux, et le reste de la machine tombe en chute libre. Un instant, je craint qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le Golden Gate Bridge, faisant ainsi des centaines de morts, mais elle se contente de effleurer avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau brumeuse.

...

Jim peine à respirer sous les mains de Néro qui lui enserre la gorge, et qui serre encore et encore. Cependant, alors que l'espoir s'échappe de lui, la pression sur son cou diminue puis se relâche définitivement quand le romulien se redresse.

« - Capitaine Néro, _appelle une voix par radio_. Le vaisseau vulcain a été repris, le foret est détruit.

- Spock ! Spock ! _Hurle le capitaine_. »

Il se remet debout et saute de passerelle en passerelle pour rejoindre un des écrans.

Jim se lève, et Ayel s'approche dangereusement de lui, une arme à la main.

...

J'adresse un sourire victorieux à Spock. Nous avons réussi ! La Terre est sauve. Toutefois, un mauvais pressentiment me prend et je sens les complications venir. Mon impression se confirme quand sur un des écrans le visage de Néro apparaît.

« - Spock, _grogne-t-il_. Je savais que j'aurai mieux fait de te tuer la dernière fois.

- On vous reprend ce vaisseau illégalement acquis, et je vous ordonne de vous rendre sans conditions.

- On ? Qui d'autre est avec vous ? »

Je m'avance afin qu'il puisse m'apercevoir.

« - Lyra Kirk, anciennement Lunya, annonce-t-il ironique. J'aurai dû prévoir que vous seriez du voyage.

- Vous auriez dû effectivement, _je lâche d'une voix froide_. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous attaquer à cette planète. Vous allez le regretter, croyez-moi.

- Ainsi, vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à me rejoindre. Maîtrisez Spock pour moi, et je vous accueillerez volontiers sur mon vaisseau. »

Je jette un regard sur le vulcain silencieux à mes côtés. Une nouvelle entente vient de commencer entre nous, et je ne compte pas y mettre fin car j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner. Néro se trompe sur mon compte, jamais je ne trahirai les personnes qui me font confiance. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose me reposer la question !

« - Les choses ont changé Néro, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir me venger. »

Le silence s'installe. Certains humains appelleraient ça 'le silence avant la tempête' et ils n'auraient pas tout à fait tord …

« - Détruisez-moi ce vaisseau, _ordonne Néro à travers la fréquence._

- Libérer la matière rouge va …, _répond une autre voix._

- Je veux qu'ils meurent tout de suite ! »

La communication est brutalement interrompue. Je me tourne vers Spock.

« - Vous devez éloigner le vaisseau du Narada au plus vite. Moi, je vais chercher Jim et Pike.

- Et comment compter vous faire cela ? _Demande le vulcain avec suspicion_.

- Le foret est détruit. La communication et la téléportation sont rétablis. Une fois téléportée, lancez la distorsion. Le Narada vous suivra. »

Son regard s'éclaire quand il comprend mon plan. J'appuie sur mon oreillette :

« - Kirk à Enterprise ? Vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Commandeur ! _Répond Uhura_.

- J'ai besoin que vous me téléportiez sur le Narada, à proximité de Jim de préférence. C'est dans vos compétences ?

- Je pense que Mr Scott peut en être capable.

- Bien, faite vite.

- Oui. Lyra … ? Est-ce que … est-ce que Spock va bien ? »

Mon regard tombe sur le vulcain qui continue de manœuvrer, afin de nous éviter la mort. Le Narada a envoyé ses missiles sur nous. Loin d'être perturbé, son visage exprime une grande détermination.

« - Oui, il va bien Uhura. »

Le vulcain redresse légèrement la tête à l'entente du prénom de sa chérie.

« - Merci, Lyra. Dites lui qu'il a intérêt à revenir vivant.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Vous, faites ce que je vous demande.

- Bien, Commandeur, _fait-elle en reprenant son sérieux de lieutenant_. »

J'éteins la communication, et remarque le regard de Spock posé sur moi.

« - Le lieutenant Uhura s'inquiète pour vous, _je l'informe_.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Elle m'a dit de vous dire que vous avez intérêt à revenir vivant auprès d'elle. »

D'accord, pas de _Comment va-t-elle ?_, ni de_ Elle me manque aussi. _Dit donc, il est vraiment renfermé le Spocky ! Et la pauvre Uhura qui attend désespérément un peu d'attention ! À sa place, j'aurai déjà eu une bonne discussion avec lui pour calmer les tensions. Euh, une seconde ! Depuis quand je m'imagine à la place d'Uhura ?!

Les tourbillons de lumières, signalant le début de la téléportation, apparaissent et entourent mon corps. Un léger fourmillement me parcourt.

« - Revenez-nous vivante, _me lance Spock_.

- J'y compte bien ! Nos engueulades me manqueraient trop ! Faites attention à vous, Commandeur. »

Je suis téléporter sans pouvoir entendre sa réponse.

...

Toujours dans la salle des commandes, Jim se soulève sur ses mains et se remet difficilement debout. Ayel s'approche de lui, doucement, comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie. Jim prend son élan et saute sur une passerelle plus bas. Il se rattrape de justesse avant de tomber dans le vide et se tire, dans un effort surhumain, sur le sol de béton.

Malheureusement, Ayel saute à son tour et serre sa main autour du cou de Jim, qu'il soulève. Celui-ci se retrouve les pieds pendants dans le vide.

« - Ton espèce est encore plus faible que je le pensais, _se moque le romulien_. »

La respiration coupée, Jim essaye de parler mais rien ne sort distinctement. Ayel desserre légèrement sa prise.

...

J'atterris dans la salle des commandes. Me retrouver à nouveau sur le Narada, pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs, tels que ma captivité et les tortures que Christopher Pike a subi.

À quelques pas devant moi, j'aperçois Jim en conversation intense avec Ayel. Ou plutôt en train de jouer à étrangle-moi, je t'étrangle ! Sérieux, il ne peut vraiment pas se débrouiller sans moi !

Je m'avance dans l'ombre du romulien. Jim m'aperçoit et tente de parler. Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et avance à petit pas.

« - T'arrive même plus à parler, _rigole Ayel_. Quoi ? Une dernière parole ?

- Der … rière … toi ! »

Le romulien lâche Jim et se tourne brusquement. La terreur qui apparaît sur son visage me fait sourire. Je m'approche encore un peu alors qu'il recule à chaque pas que je fais.

« - Voyons Ayel, c'est assez vexant de te voir fuir à ma vue.

- Néro aurait dû te laisser mourir dans le trou noir ! _Riposte-il._

- En effet, il a commis un erreur en me croyant capable de trahir mon monde. Mais tu as commis une erreur toi aussi. »

Derrière Ayel, Jim se relève et récupère l'arme romulienne.

« - La seule erreur que j'ai faite est de croire que vous alliez tenir votre promesse.

- C'est vrai. _Je ris à ce souvenir_. Non, je parlais d'une autre erreur. Tu vois, il y a une chose que je n'apprécie pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Une chose pour laquelle je serais prête à tuer, voir exterminer toute une espèce, et en particulier la tienne. Une chose que, malheureusement pour toi, tu as faite. Vois-tu, je déteste par-dessus tout qu'on touche à ma famille. Ce que tu as fait, il y a quelques instants, en essayant de tuer mon petit frère ! Tu dois payer, et je connais de nombreux vices et tortures qui te feront souffrir à tel point que tu te mettra à regretter cet acte, crois-moi. »

L'expression de stupeur et de terreur sur son visage est extrêmement plaisante, je dois dire. Surtout, que c'est le résultat que je voulais obtenir. Je n'ai pas menti en disant que je serai prête à tuer pour Jim, mais j'ai légèrement exagéré les choses en abordant le sujet de la torture. Torturer les gens, très peu pour moi ! Je suis peut-être sadique mais pas à ce point-là. Cependant, le romulien ne le sait pas.

Je m'avance encore un peu plus vers lui et, comme précédemment, il s'éloigne de quelques pas. C'est à ce moment que Jim, toujours derrière lui, récupère son arme.

« - A ta place, je me retournerais, _dis-je à Ayel avec un petit sourire._ »

Le romulien se retourne avec précipitation. Jim lui adresse à son tour un sourire, avant de tirer sur lui. Ayel bascule en avant. Jim s'écarte et il tombe dans un creux sombre du vaisseau, se perdant dans l'immensité obscure.

Je me tourne vers mon frère et l'observe avec plus d'attention maintenant que toute menace est évacuée. La respiration laborieuse, il peine à se tenir droit, ou tout simplement rester debout. Du sang coule le long de sa joue gauche alors qu'il arbore une blessure à l'arcade. A part quelques égratignures d'ici et là, il semble aller bien.

Je m'avance doucement et pose ma main sur sa joue, essuyant le sang qui commence déjà à sécher.

Je soupire.

« - Quand arrêteras-tu de frôler la mort à chaque fois que je suis loin de toi ? _Je demande avec lassitude._

- Jamais, _répond-il amusé_. Pas tant que tu sera toujours là pour venir me sauver.

- Un jour Jimmy, je ne serai plus là pour sauver ton immense arrogance et tu devras te débrouiller seul.

- Justement, tu ne devrais pas être sur ce vaisseau, _riposte-t-il_. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Spock ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Jim, il faut y aller ! »

Le hasard semble me donner raison car un groupe romulien menaçant arrive dans notre direction …

…

« - Ambassadeur Spock, votre cap vous mène vers une collision. »

Sans prendre garde aux recommandations de l'ordinateur de bord, Spock continue de mener le _Jellyfish _droit sur le Narada qui vient de sortir de distorsion.

Le vaisseau ennemi lance un rafale de tire qu'il évite aisément.

« - Missile en approche. Si le vaisseau est touché, la matière rouge sera libérée.

- C'est noté. »

Si quiconque avait été à bord de ce vaisseau, il aurai pu noter à quel point Spock semblait plus humain que vulcain à cet instant. En effet, un sourire narquois, que certains peuvent qualifier de sadique, apparaît sur son visage alors qu'il continue son avancée sur le Narada. L'idée de créer un trou noir au sein même du vaisseau romulien le réjouit au plus haut point.

Contre toute attente, et à sa grande surprise, un deuxième vaisseau sort de distorsion. L'Enterprise. _Son_ Enterprise, qui mitraille désormais l'ennemi.

…

Nous courons toujours plus vite dans les couloirs du Narada. J'ai bizarrement l'impression que je passe plus de temps à courir dans ce vaisseau, qu'à marcher tranquillement dans le mien. Cependant, quand on a un horde de romulien qui nous cherche, on a guère le choix.

L'effervescence qui règne à bord a brusquement augmenté quelques instants plus tôt. Il semblerait, selon la voix rageuse de Néro qui nous ai parvenu, qu'un mystérieux vaisseau vulcain, Spock sans aucun doute, se dirige à vitesse vertigineuse dans notre direction. Raison de plus pour courir à toute allure vers Pike, et s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

C'est décidé, je hais les romuliens !

Notre capitaine se trouve dans la même salle que celle dans laquelle je l'ai laissé quelques heures auparavant. Il est encore attaché sur le dos et semble mal en point.

Jim tue le garde pendant que je m'approche de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?_ Interroge-t-il d'une voix faible_.

- J'exécute vos ordres, _répond Jim_.

- De plus,_ dis-je_, j'ai vous ai moi-même promis que je reviendrai vous chercher. »

Il ne répond pas, nous savons tout les deux que j'ai raison. Jim m'aide à le détacher.

Deux romuliens apparaissent alors dans notre dos. Pike, la main libre maintenant, s'empare du phaser de Jim accroché à sa ceinture, et les abats avant même qu'on ne se rende compte de leur présence.

Nous le regardons avec crainte. L'un comme l'autre prenons quelques secondes pour nous remettre du choc, et reprendre la libération de Pike.

Une alarme retentit soudain dans tout le vaisseau.

« - Collision avec le vaisseau ennemi dans cinq. Quatre … »

Jim prend immédiatement Pike par les bras et nous le posons sur son dos afin qu'il puisse le porter.

« - Trois. Deux … »

J'active directement mon oreillette.

« - Enterprise ? Maintenant ! »

« - Un. »

Un tourbillon familier de lumière blanche nous entoure et nous téléporte tout les trois loin du Narada. Juste avant que le _Jellyfish _entre en collision avec le Narada.

…

Nous apparaissons dans la salle de téléportation de mon vaisseau, en même temps que Spock. Jim, soulagé, éclate de rire. Je crois qu'il apprécie le vulcain plus que ce qu'il veut admettre …

« - Jolie timing Scotty, _lance-t-il avec joie au technicien qui vient de nous sauver de justesse._

- Ah ahah !_ Cri celui-ci. _J'en avais jamais téléporter trois depuis deux univers entier sur un même plot d'arrivée ! »

C'est à ce demander comment il a réussi à nous sauver …

Je descend de l'estrade en grimaçant. Je crois que finalement un des deux derniers romuliens ne m'a pas louper. Sous ma veste, une large plaie est visible. Heureusement, il suffit de rajuster ma tenue pour que cela ne se voit pas. Ce que, bien sûr, je m'empresse de faire. On a pas le temps de s'attarder à l'infirmerie quand on sauve un monde !

A ce moment, Bones arrive en courant suivis d'Uhura et de plusieurs infirmiers. Le médecin court s'occuper de Pike et ordonne qu'il soit emmener à l'infirmerie de toute urgence.

Légèrement fatiguée, et ma plaie me brûlant, je me place en retrait de ces effusions. Je vois Uhura courir vers Spock et se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle s'accroche à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau. Navrant …

Je retiens une nouvelle grimace et ma main se porte immédiatement sur mon flanc. Lorsque je relève la tête, le regard de Spock est posé sur moi. Je lui adresse un léger signe de tête signifiant que tout va bien. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire mais Uhura accapare son attention. J'en profite pour me détourner.

Nous suivons Jim jusqu'à la passerelle, où nous sommes accueillis par un Chekov plus que souriant.

« - L'ennemi est en perte de puissance. Leur bouclier sont désactivés.

- Appelez-les, _ordonne le capitaine_.

- A vos ordres. »

Pourquoi appeler les romulien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore !

Je prend ma place devant l'un des écrans de contrôle qui m'indique qu'un trou noir se forme à bord du Narada. La matière rouge est en marche.

Le visage de Néro apparaît sur l'écran.

« - Ici le capitaine James T. Kirk de l'USS Enterprise. Votre bâtiment est en péril. Vous êtes trop près de la singularité pour survivre sans aide, ce que nous sommes disposé à vous fournir.

- Capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? _Demande Spock _a parte_. _

- Être clément est peut-être le seul moyen pour renouer la paix avec Romulus. C'est logique Spock, vous devriez adhérer.

- En tant normal, oui. Là, non.

- Jim a raison, _j'interviens avec difficulté_. Les romuliens n'auraient jamais du détruire Vulcain et s'attaquer à la Terre mais leur raison était légitime. Nous ne pouvons les abandonner. Vous comme moi sommes les mieux placés pour le savoir.

- Comment ça les mieux placés ? _Questionne Jim_. »

Aucun de nous deux ne répond, nous nous contentons de nous fixer calmement. C'est la voix de Néro qui détourne notre intention.

« - Je préfère encore vivre la fin de Romulus des centaines de fois. Je préfère encore mourir dans d'atroce souffrance que d'accepter votre aide.

- Accordé, _riposte Jim_. »

Il se détourne de l'écran et part s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« - Armez tout les phasers, _ordonne-t-il_. Feu de tout les poste. »

Les tirs sont lancés sur le Narada qui disparaît petit à petit dans le trou noir. Des pans entiers de ferrailles se détachent. Le vaisseau romulien cède face à la force combiné de nos phasers et de la singularité.

Enfin, tout se termine.

« - Sulu nous rentrons,_ lance Jim au pilote_. »

Le Narada n'est plus. Les romuliens ne sont plus. Et ma haine pour les vulcains a cessé d'exister. Tout prend fin aujourd'hui. Cette chose, qui a commencé il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans avec l'arrivé de Néro sur cette ligne temporelle, se conclue. Le boucle est bouclé.

La force gravitationnelle du trou noir nous attire soudain vers lui. L'Enterprise est emporté.

« - Pourquoi on est pas en distorsion ? _Je hurle à Sulu._

- On y est, _répond Chekov._

- Kirk à salle des machines, _appelle Jim. _Sortez-nous de là Scotty !

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, capitaine ! »

Je me place au fond de la passerelle à l'écart des autres. Chaque secousse du vaisseau envoie une onde de douleur dans tout mon être. Ma plaie est sans doute plus profonde que je le pensais.. J'écarte la veste et aperçoit du sang qu'y s'est remis à couler. Merde ! J'appuie fort dessus pour faire cessé l'écoulement, au moins le temps qu'on sorte de cette galère !

« - Donnez le maximum de puissance, _ordonne Jim à Scotty._ Poussez-là !

- Je donne tout ce qu'elle a dans le ventre capitaine ! »

L'Enterprise se fissure ! Une lézarde éclate sur le plafond de la passerelle. On a plus le temps !

La voix de Jim ordonnant à Scotty de se presser me parvient comme étouffée. C'en est de même quand l'ingénieur évoque la chambre à thermique comme unique recours. Seul le rythme affolé de mon cœur résonne tel un tambour à mes oreilles.

La vitre, unique rempart entre le vide l'Espace et nous, se fissure à son tour.

Je m'accroche au mur derrière moi.

Je remarque à peine l'explosion qui se créer devant le trou noir, et qui donne un nouveau essor à l'Enterprise. Je ne sens pas la poussé qui nous projette, moi et l'équipage, brusquement en arrière.

Je n'entends ni l'alarme du vaisseau qui se tait soudainement, ni les cris de joies de l'assemblée. Je n'entends plus les rires de l'équipage, la voix de Jim ou encore, celle de Spock.

Un vertige me saisit.

Mon monde se résume à la douleur qui se propage de mon ventre jusqu'à mon cœur. Tout ce qui m'entoure disparaît derrière un voile de brume.

Je ne perçois pas le cri de détresse de Jim, tout comme je ne me sens pas tomber en arrière sur le sol dur. C'est à peine si je sens les deux bras qui me saisissent et la main qui soulève ma veste et mon haut d'uniforme.

Tout n'est que douleur et ténèbres.

Alors, j'abandonne.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience bienfaisante qui me tend les bras.

Et j'oublie ce qui m'entourent dans les ténèbres qui m'accueillent …


End file.
